


A Girlfriend for Christmas

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: As the Christmas Holiday approaches, Regina is suddenly dumped by her boyfriend Daniel, the night before her trip up to her family cabin, where she would introduce him. Only to be rescued by a mysterious blonde woman, whom she runs into again and again throughout her trip. Disappointed and let down that she is the only one without love this Christmas season, she forces Emma to pretend that they are dating in front of her family. Where love will slowly begin to bloom.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Regina's Father | Henry Mills Sr., Robin Hood & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 69
Kudos: 531





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is my very first SQ Christmas ff! :) Now, I do remember saying I wouldn't post it until it was complete, but I am highly enjoying it so much, you know me, I needed to share it with all my lovely, loyal readers and followers. 'Tis the season after all! Happy reading and I can't wait to hear what all of you think of these first three chapters.

Christmas was always one of her least favorite times of the year for her. In fact, not to sound like a total Grinch, but she hated it. Don’t get her completely wrong, the only reason she only still celebrated it was to provide her son Henry with joy. Because she loved seeing him happy and spending their December vacations at their family cabin with all their family, is what made him happy. As well as the gifts.

Regina would love Christmas to the fullest if she didn’t have to spend it with her family. She would in fact be happy if it was just her and her son, because at least Henry wouldn’t nag her about finding someone to marry. Or when is she going to finally settle down with someone worthy of her and Henry? Or be a constant reminder that she was almost forty and still phonetically single. But the one thing she hated the most about these traditional family reunions? Her sister. Zelena loved nothing more but to rub her perfect little marriage in her sister’s face and how perfect her husband Robin was. Every. Single. Time.

But she wasn’t about to let them ruin this Christmas for her. No way. Not this year. 

This year would be different. Better.

Especially when Daniel (Her boyfriend) because yes, Regina had a boyfriend- hich her mother was already ecstatic about. Okay, so their relationship had only started about three days ago, but things were going great, for just three days into their relationship. Has she met his family? No, but she is hoping that this week at their family cabin will change all that. After all, that’s what the Christmas season is all about, right? Everyone coming together and meeting each other’s families.

She was thankful for him, because at least with him by her side to lean on for support, she wouldn’t be driven crazy by her nagging mother or her too crazy, too happy sister. Her brother and her father however were fine. As far as Regina was concerned, they were the only normal ones in the family.

The brunette pulled on the zipper of her luggage, setting it aside to be packed into the car for tomorrow’s trip, already mentally preparing herself for an entire week without any cell service or any calls from work. Actually, she could do some time away from work, she was more than fine with that. Cell service, well… if you were lucky, you’d get some.

The famous Grinch melody played out on the living room TV while she entered, her eyes scanning quickly, not spotting her son anywhere plopped on the couch in his red flannel pajamas. 

“Henry, leave those cookies alone. They are for our trip.” She told her son, who froze in the kitchen just as he was about to open up one of the plastic containers to sneak a delicious sugar cookie into his stomach before bed.

“But we made like a hundred of them! Can’t I have just one?” Henry whined, walking back into the living room just as his mother turned off the cartoon.

She threw a glare her son’s way, that glare that would always make him slump his shoulders and sigh in defeat, because he knew it was a no winning battle. 

At the ring of her cell phone, and Daniel’s name popping up on her lit screen, she urged Henry to make sure he had packed his toothbrush while answering the call with a hopeful smile, “Hi, darling. You’re still meeting us there tomorrow, aren’t you?”

_“Regina. We need to talk.”_

“Okay.” Her brows furrowed, listening to a difference in his tone. A difference she didn’t quite want to grasp onto yet. “I’m listening.”

_“This isn’t the type of conversation I want to have by phone. It needs to be in person.”_

“Well, Daniel,” She glanced over at the clock mounted on her wall, “It’s nine o’clock and it’s very cold out-”

_“I’m just in a bar around the corner. Come have a drink with me and we’ll talk. Please.”_

From the tone in his voice it sounded serious, leaving her with no other choice but to agree, making sure Henry was settled into bed, her neighbor Kathryn welcomed herself to her couch, watching her traditional sappy hallmark movies on TV. Because there was no way she would leave her son alone, even if this bar was around the corner. 

“Thank you again for coming on such short notice.” Said Regina, wrapping her scarf around her neck while gathering up her keys from her glass tray. “I’ll only be a minute.”

“Please, go, have fun. By what you told me, the man has something important to say.” Kathryn smirked, popping a single popcorn into her mouth, “Maybe he’ll give you an early Christmas gift and pop the question.”

Regina’s brown eyes grew wide, “Do you think?”

“Well, what else could be so important that he didn’t want to do here? I mean,” Kathryn rolled her eyes, “a bar isn’t my ideal place to be asking for a hand in marriage, but poor guy is probably a bundle of nerves right now.” She waved her hand her way, rushing her out the door, “Now, go. Don’t make him wait. You can tell me all about it when you come back.”

Regina flashed a pearly white smile, hurrying out the door, leaving Kathryn to face the television again, placing another popcorn into her mouth, speaking to herself while she shook her head, “She’s getting dumped.”  
____________________

It was a quiet bar for the night, always busy given the time, but it had a very homey and welcoming feel to it. There was a fireplace burning to the right as you walked in, which provided the place with a soothing warmth after dealing with the snow and coldness of outside. The missile toe just above the door, the Christmas tree brightly decorated in the far corner, followed by the low Christmas music playing around the establishment. 

Regina smiled, seeing Daniel wave his hand at her, standing from the small round table he was sitting at, pulling her chair out for her as she quickly joined him.

“Thank you for coming.” He sat back down, slightly nudging her already ordered drink her way.

“Well, you made it sound important over the phone.” She smiled sweetly at him, her nerves settling into the pit of her stomach. 

“It is.” He nodded, taking a moment’s pause to take another sip of his scotch before him. Finally gathering up the courage to let his words out once he felt the liquid burn the back of his throat. But not before clearing his throat, “Regina-”

“I do.” She blurted out, leaving the man to stare at her with a raised brow.

“What?” He chuckled, seeing as the brunette’s smile slowly began to disappear, her expression turning questionable.

“Isn’t…?” Her brows furrowed, feeling utterly confused, “You’re not…? You’re not proposing?”

Daniel’s color ran from his face down to his feet, “Proposing?” A nervous chuckle escaped him, “Wow, this just became much harder.”

And for the remainder of that moment, there was silence. 

“Why,” Daniel’s brows furrowed once again, chuckling, which to be honest with every chuckle he released it made Regina want to just punch his face in, “Why would you think that I was going to propose?”

God, did she feel like such a fool. Of course he wasn’t going to propose. Why would he? They’ve only been going out for three days.

That’s when Regina decided to pretend and laugh it off, “I didn’t.” She shook her head, “I was just kidding. Of course you wouldn’t propose, I mean why would you? We’ve only been going out for three days. I mean that would be ridiculous to purpose after three days.”

“Exactly.” Daniel chuckled, feeling a bit relieved, even if he knew that Regina’s laughter was just pretend. “Listen, Regina. I know I said I would go to meet your family this weekend at the cabin but, here’s the thing…” He paused, “I-”

“Excuse me.” 

Daniel’s eyes looked over at a smiling blonde in a red leather jacket and grey scarf, while Regina’s head turned to stare at her in wonder as to why this stranger (a beautiful stranger) but a stranger no less was standing so close to her now and placing a kiss on her cheek as if they knew each other.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” The blonde smiled at the brunette, her green eyes slightly glaring into her brown orbs, indicating her to go along with her little display. “Traffic, you know- New York.”

“Excuse me.” Daniel spoke, gathering the blonde’s attention, “Who are you?”

“I’m so sorry. Where are my manners?” With another bright smile that could light up a room, the blonde stranger extended her hand across the table to him, “Emma. Emma Swan. You must be the boyfriend?" 

Daniel's brows furrowed, shaking her hand in greeting, "I… am. Who- I'm sorry, who exactly are you?"

She quickly gave the shocked brunette a questioning glance, smiling a pearly white smile at her that Regina wasn’t sure if to be frightened by it or weakened at the knees. Especially when she felt the woman’s own arm make its way around her from behind, arm casually resting against the chair.

“You haven’t told him yet, Gina?” Her saying her name surprised even more, but Regina continued to be too surprised to speak. That’s when this woman kept pulling on the reins, looking over at Daniel with the same pearly white smile, “Well,” she cleared her throat, “Daniel, is it? I’m sorry to have to do this to you here, now, especially around this time of year, but Gina and I we’ve been…” Her eyes moved over to the still shocked brunette who couldn’t even feel herself blink, “seeing each other for quite a while now and well, as great of a woman she is, she just didn’t have the heart to tell you, but I convinced her that it’s time to be honest about it. After all,” She smiled over at Regina, her hand squeezing at her shoulder, “You can’t deny true love. Isn’t that right, munchkin?”

Daniel gawked, his eyes shifting back to Regina who looked just as dumbfounded. He stammered to get words out, “Is this true?” He asked the brunette, who absolutely couldn’t find her voice. He chuckled, throwing some money on the bar and gathering his coat, “Wow, well now I feel like a total idiot.”

“Daniel-” Regina finally spoke, only to be interrupted by him.

“No. It’s,” He chuckled, “It’s alright, you know. I’m glad.” He paused, locking eyes with the brunette, “I’m glad you found someone who is worthy of you. I just wish I didn’t have to find out like this.” His eyes met the blonde’s, who still stood by Regina with her arm propped onto the back of her chair, “It’s nice meeting you. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Daniel.” She smiled, grabbing the now empty seat beside the brunette, holding onto her drink, “Whoa. That was brutal, huh?”

Regina turned back to stare at the blonde, calmly taking a sip of her beer, after she watched her now ex-boyfriend head out the door.

Emma gave the shocked woman a quick glance, shrugging a single shoulder, “Sorry for getting involved in your personal business. I just,” She sighed, “I’ve been sitting here for a good while, and I heard him talk over the phone. That guy was cheating on you, alright? He made you come all this way here just to break up with you.”

Regina scoffed, her hands on her hips, “And that gives you the right to get involved in my personal affairs?”

Emma shook her head, swallowing the bit of beer she had drank in, “Again, I apologize, but the guy had it coming. It was either you or him walking out of here looking all humiliated and dumped, I couldn’t allow that to be you.”

“And why would you care so much about what happens to me?” Regina asked, her breathing coming to a halt as green eyes locked into her own. The dim lighting of the bar making their color stand out more.

Emma shrugged, “I just wanted to help. No one should get dumped around this time of year. Especially not someone as beautiful as you.”

The brunette chuckled, “Oh, I see. So, is this what you do? Just wait for a damsel in distress just so you can come in like some knight in shining armor and ride her off into the sunset?”

When the blonde smiled, Regina’s eyes couldn’t help but look right at those pearly whites. She’s seen smiles before, but never one quite like this.

“Something like that.” She joked, taking one last drink of her beer bottle.

The brunette’s brow raised, “Well, Ms…” Her eyes squinted, trying her best to remember the blonde’s name.

“Swan.” 

“Ms. Swan.” 

“Oh, you can call me Emma.” Emma smiled a dimple cheek smile.

There was a pause, because apparently in that moment just as this crazy woman smiled, those dimples on her cheeks were just too adorable to look away from.

“Ms. Swan.” She decided to remain formal, “I appreciate you stepping in to my rescue, as slightly inappropriate as it may have been, but-”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled again.

_“But,”_ Regina glared at her this time, “I am not a woman who needs saving. I was perfectly capable of handling the truth of this unfortunate incident on my own.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that. I mean you seem like a strong, independent, headstrong, responsible woman.” Emma stood from her seat, paying for her drink, putting her gloves on her hands to cover them from the cold weather.

Regina’s brow raised, “Now you’re flirting with me?”

“Well…” She stood before the beautiful brunette, because yes, Emma did think she was quite beautiful, "correct me if I'm wrong, but you are single now."

Regina couldn't help but scoff at that, as well as let out a small chuckle, "And automatically you think you can just sweep me off my feet?"

"I'd say that's a definite possibility." Emma smiled, for the third time tonight. 

This time, the brunette just scoffed, turning her attention to her untouched drink. Her fingers stirring the thin straw sitting inside the glass.

"What, you don't think I deserve a chance?" Asked Emma, her question filled with as much confidence.

Regina stood from her seat, gathering her black trench coat, placing it one sleeve at a time on her body, reaching for her red scarf next and wrapping it around her neck. "That's right, I don't."

Her brows raise up to her hairline, "Everyone deserves a chance. Especially at love."

Regina couldn't help to laugh this time, "Did you not see that the person who walked out of this bar a few minutes ago was a man and not a woman? I'm afraid love is out of the question. Also, not that it’s any of your business, but I do have a son. So, anyone who would want to be with me would have to accept him as well.”

“Oh…” Emma blinked, until a smile appeared, “Well, lucky for you- I love kids.”

Regina chuckled, shaking her head as she extended her hand out to her, “Goodbye Ms. Swan. It was… very interesting meeting you.”

Emma shook her hand, providing her with another smile once again, “The pleasure was all mine, Regina. Good luck on your family gathering.”

The brunette blinked, “May I ask just how you know about that?”

Great. Just when this woman appeared to be some type of knight in shining armor only to be a total stalker. This isn’t what Regina needed this Christmas.

"I'm a good listener." Emma smiled, "Have a Merry Christmas."

Regina's brows furrowed, her head following the blonde as she calmly headed out the bar and out the front door. The bell above the door rang on her way out.

She chuckled to herself, shaking her head at the crazy, yet charming woman. Then sighing at the thought that she would be arriving miserable and alone to her family gathering this weekend, she was the next one to walk out the door.  
_____________________

"Henry, I'm watching you with those cookies." Regina threw a glare at her son, who was waiting patiently in the car to leave on their trip, but still trying his best to get his hands on a cookie.

"Aw, mom!" Henry whined inside the car.

Kathryn walked up to the brunette, a bright smile, shopping bags hanging from her forearms.

Always being one of those hyped up people for Christmas.

"All set for your trip?" She asked Regina.

“All set.” Regina sighed, shutting the back door after she placed her last luggage inside.

“Well, have fun and don’t let your family stress you out too much.”

Regina chuckled, “Wishful thinking.”

Kathryn gave her friend and neighbor sympathetically, her hand providing her bicep a gentle squeeze, “Don’t worry. You’re not the only single woman on this earth.”

“Tell that to my mother.” Regina smiled one last time, pulling her friend into a tight hug, “Goodbye, Kathryn. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. You’re always welcomed.”

Kathryn smiled back, waving goodbye to Henry, “Bye, Henry!”

“Bye, Kathryn!” Henry waved, excited to be getting on with his grip, already knowing too well to buckle up, even if he was sitting in the back seat.

Lastly, Kathryn waved them off, seeing the brunette’s black Mercedes getting smaller and smaller by the minute.  
____________________

The drive was a bit long, but it’s always something Regina appreciated as she sang Christmas songs in the car with Henry. It was actually her most favorite part of their yearly festive trip. Well, more like her only, because after they always arrived, the stress of dealing with her family would begin.

“Mom?” Henry called out from the back seat as yet another Christmas song ended.

“What?” Regina smiled happily, looking at her song through her rear view mirror.

“Is Daniel going to meet us at the cabin this weekend?” The boy innocently asked his mother.

His mother’s smile was gone but the brunette quickly recovered it, “No, sweetheart, he’s not.”

“Why not?” Henry’s head tilted.

“He’s… busy, Henry.” She sighed, “I’m afraid we are on our own for a whole week.”

“I bet grandma and grandpa are going to be disappointed.” 

Regina cringed at his words, knowing all too well that he spoke the truth. She would definitely be hearing how she needed to be more outgoing and less of a workaholic, and she needed to be more open minded about her relationships.

"Yeah," she murmured under her breath, "me too."  
____________________

Another thing Regina loved about their Christmas family gatherings? Her father's welcoming hugs.

*Grandpa Henry!" The boy rushed over to his loving, beaming grandfather. His little body became lost within the older man's coat and body.

"Little Henry!" Older Henry, or Big Henry as he was sometimes known, proud to share his name with his only grandchild. His happy grunts vibrating within him. A smile so pleasant to look at, just like the twinkle in his eye. "My favorite grandson!"

"I'm your only grandson!" The boy's smile grew.

He chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair playfully, "Right you are, my boy. Right you are." 

Regina smiled. At least she was always the winner in that department and has been the only one in the family to provide her mother and father with the first grandchild. Something done right.

He leaned in, his voice a whisper, "Now, run along inside, I think grandma's cookies are about ready and warmed up for you." 

Henry's brown eyes grew, his little body quickly running inside the house.

"Henry, don't eat too much, or-" Regina grunted, seeing her son not even acknowledging her warnings of what happens every time he goes overboard on Grandma's cookies.

Finally older Henry chuckled, a smile flashing before his daughter, arms already extended out, wrapping around his daughter's form just as soon as she welcomed herself into his warm and loving embrace.

"My darling, Regina! Mwah!" He placed a kiss beside her temple, as she greeted him right back, his head turning her way, "You look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Of course I do. I took all your charismatic and fashionable looks." She smiled.

A laugh escaped her father, his arm wrapping tighter around her form, “You sure did, my darling! Come on, we’ll get your luggage settled in later. Come inside, it’s freezing out here.” His boots crunched along the snow covered floor. His head looking around for any sign of Daniel, “Hey, where’s- where’s uh…?”

“Daniel.” his name being murmured from under her breath. Regina quickly cleared her throat, brushing back a strand of black hair from her face, “He’s uh- not coming, daddy, he…” She watched the older man’s expression look at her rather confused, “He’s just not coming.” She smiled, trying her best to lighten up the situation.

Henry paused his walk, giving his daughter a sympathetic look.

The brunette raised a hand before him, “I’d rather not talk about it. Besides, I’ll be fine.”

“I have no doubt about that, my darling.” Henry continued his walk, “I’m more worried about your mother. She’s going to have a field day.”

Regina rolled her eyes, sighing, “I know.”

_“Why, Regina, whatever did you do? You see, this is why you should be more outgoing, you really shouldn’t work so much, dear. I mean, my God, be more open minded about relationships- you aren’t getting any younger. Do you know what you’re doing to my heart? You’re breaking it. Do you want to die miserable and alone?”_ Both father and daughter quoted the woman to a key, entering the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who enjoyed the first chapter and are moving onto the second one, I hope you do continue to enjoy the direction this story will take! :) Happy reading!

Both Henry and Regina removed their coats and scarfs around their bodies and necks, hanging them on the coat rack that was stationed by the front door. The indoors already providing a familiar and welcoming warmth that Regina remembered all too well from when she was a child. The chimney in the living room was lit, every corner of the cabin was decorated with Christmas ornaments, lights and the famous reef on the door, along with red and green spheres. And to top it off, the mistletoe by the kitchen entrance, which was straight ahead.

Everything, except a Christmas tree. That they would all go hunting for as a family later in the day, as it was their tradition.

“Look, who’s here!” Henry Sr. beamed, his cheeks light pink.

“Henry, go easy on those cookies.” Regina warned her son, who was already scarfing down a few freshly made sugar cookies.

“Grahama s’id I coo eat s’m!” Henry exclaimed, his mouth full.

“Regina, dear!” Cora smiled a smile similar to Regina’s, which the brunette didn’t know if she found annoying or or not. “It’s so wonderful to see you.” 

Regina smiled, a bit of a sarcastic smile but a smile nonetheless, “Hello, mother.” She placed a kiss on the older woman’s cheek, “A little behind on baking?”

“Afraid so, dear, but, nothing we won’t be able to handle,” She glanced over at Henry, “isn’t that right, Henry?”

“Wrigh!” Henry beamed, his cheeks puffed up with mashed cookies, crumbs decorating his lips.

Regina sighed, shaking her head, “Mother, I really wish you wouldn’t spoil my son with cookies before dinner, he will throw them up all over the place.”

“Oh,” Cora brushed her daughter’s words off, “He’s a boy, Regina. You were a girl once before, remember?”

“How could I forget?” The brunette hissed under her breath.

“Never mind that, darling.” Her arm linked with her daughter’s, “What’s this I hear about Daniel not coming to join us for this entire week?” Regina threw a glare at her son, knowing too well he had opened his mouth up to his grandmother.

Henry Sr. cleared his throat, “Hen, why don’t you come and help your tired, old grandfather with unloading your luggage from your mother’s car, huh? Leave some cookies for the rest of us.”

Henry was quick to jump off the counter, (his favorite spot in the kitchen) leaving happily to give his grandfather a hand with all that luggage.

“Honestly, dear…” Cora continued, “Is he really not coming?”

Regina sighed, “No, mother, I’m afraid not.”

“Why, Regina, whatever did you do?” The woman asked, oblivious to her daughter’s eye roll, “You see, this is why you should be more outgoing, you really shouldn’t work so much, dear. I mean, my God, be more open minded about relationships- you aren’t getting any younger. Do you know what you’re doing to my heart? You’re breaking it. Do you want to die miserable and alone?”

“Well, mother, you know, that is every single mother’s dream- dying miserable and alone…” Her tone sarcastic, which quickly changed as soon as her mother threw a well known glare her way, “ I don’t know, maybe being alone for a while isn’t such a bad idea.” She nodded, noticing her mother’s wide-eyed glance, “You know, I’m so focused with finding happiness in all these guys that I just don’t seem to really connect with, maybe that’s a sign that I need something else in my life for once. Something different.”

Before Cora could say anything else, to possibly protest against her daughter- because that was her favorite hobby, it seemed- the doorbell rang. 

“Oh! That’s your sister!” Cora’s hands clapped together, absolutely delighted that the family was soon coming together. “She claims to have the best Christmas gift for me and your father this Christmas.”

“Oh, really?” Regina’s brows raised, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible, “That’s quite a shocker.”

“Regina, dear, help me with this last batch, would you?” Said Cora, removing her oven gloves and quickly handing them over to her older daughter. Her smile matching Zelena’s as she walked in through the kitchen.

Regina decided to quickly bury her head into the oven, almost considering jumping right in and shutting the lid on herself. But then deciding that the heat would be a little too much.

“It never fails!” Zelena beamed, her arms spreading out, “Every time I arrive, the smell of freshly baked cookies just surrounds the old place!” She beamed, her arms wrapping around her mother in a loving hug.

“Zelena, dear, mm!” Cora squeezed her daughter’s body in a tight hug. It was always a sight that made Regina sick to her stomach as she tended to be the favorite. “My God, let me look at you.” Her eyes scanned her daughter’s glowing appearance, “You look absolutely…” She stumbled trying to find her words.

“Gorgeous?” Zelena smirked, her red hair somehow matching perfectly with her dark green trench coat and maroon scarf, “I know, mother. All part of Robin and mine’s Christmas surprise for you and daddy.”

Cora gasped excitedly, “It isn’t another trip to Hawaii, is it? Dear, we couldn’t possibly…”

Regina rolled her eyes, placing the platter of cookies down on one of the kitchen counters.

“No,” Zelena chuckled, “It’s bigger. Much, much bigger, mother.”

“Oh, what is it, dear? You know, your father and his weak heart, he can’t take big surprises.”

The red head tisked at her mother, “Sorry, mother, you’ll just have to wait.”

“Oh, dear, but couldn’t you just-”

“She said to wait!” Regina snapped, her jaw clenching tightly, knowing that whatever it was, it would top her Christmas present to her parents. It always did.

“Oh! You really shouldn’t have, son!” Henry senior’s voice was heard from the living room. 

Zelena looked over at her sister with a smirk, while Cora’s eyes were momentarily wide, until she went to investigate what had her husband all excited. Leaving both siblings all alone.

Zelena’s husband, Robin was also just like her. Both made a ridiculous amount of money, not that Regina didn’t but her sister always seemed to have more. Even ending up marrying her High School sweetheart, Robin Locksley, whom Regina might’ve had a crush on once upon a time ago. But, like always, he chose Zelena out of the two. Of course, all that was forgotten now, buried in the past, but what she couldn’t stand was that her sister and Robin always went out of their way in getting them the most expensive gifts. Even to her son Henry.

“Regina…” She heard her name being called, which made the brunette close her eyes momentarily, continuing on decorating the rest of her mother’s Christmas cookies. Her head turned towards her sister as she felt her arms squeezing her into an embrace.

“How are you, Zelena?” She asked her.

“Oh, you know me,” Zelena shrugged, smirking, “When you have an amazing husband like mine, a girl can’t complain.”

Regina smiled a sarcastic smile, “I know.”

“Oh.” Zelena leaned over the counter, her eyes watching her sister quite sympathetically, “I’m sorry to hear about Daniel dumping you. And on Christmas time!”

The brunette finally stopped what she was doing, her brows furrowing, “How- how did you know about that?”

“The Mills hotline, of course. You know mother tells me everything.”

Regina nodded, “Right. Well… he didn’t dump me.”

“Oh, of course, he didn’t, darling.” Zelena’s hand patted her sister’s hand quite delicately and quite sarcastically.

How in the hell is it that they could know that he dumped her? That just irritated her to her very core. Just like the fact that every time something went wrong in her life, her mother and sister were always gossiping about it.

“He didn’t.” Regina confirmed, already convincing herself of that very lie, “It just so happens…” Her hand continued to place the green frosting on a tree shaped cookie, “I was the one who ended things with him.”

“Really?” Zelena’s brow raised, intrigued once her sister nodded in confirmation, “Do tell. What happened, did you find him in bed with someone else?” Her eyes grew wide, drawing her own assumptions already, “No, wait! Don’t tell me, it was him who found you in bed with someone else, am I right?”

“Of course not!” Regina’s brows furrowed, she moved away, packing up the cookies by memory, each similar sets in their own bags. Just like when she was a child.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I mean sometimes the flesh is weak,” Zelena shrugged, “A woman finds herself alone and you do unspeakable things.”

This time, Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, the bags crackling within her hands as she kept up her work, “Are you saying you’ve cheated on Robin?”

A cackle was released from the redhead, “Dear me, no! Don’t be silly, sis, I would never! But, I did cheat on Chad in High School.”

Regina’s eyes grew, “You cheated on Chad? With who?” 

“Robin.”

The brunette scoffed, shaking her head, a smirk visible on her lips now.

“Mom!” Henry ran into the kitchen, “You have to come see what uncle Robin brought grandpa! It’s big and it plays records!”

“Way to not give it away, Henry.” Zelena ruffled the boy’s hair, walking right behind the boy and his mother as they entered the living room where their father was already playing one of his old vinyl records. Frank Sinatra’s voice filling the room with _White Christmas._

“Cora mentioned to us that your old record player had broken, so we wanted to give it to you a little early.” Robin smiled at the older man, who almost had tears in his eyes from listening to his classic records.

Cora’s hand patted at the man’s back, caressing the wool of his green sweater, “Well, that is a very thoughtful gift, Robin, dear.” She held out a hand for her grandson, “Henry, come, dance with your dear grandmother, hm?”

“Would you care to dance with your dear, old father?” Henry senior held out his hand for his daughter Zelena, which she quickly took and began dancing with him without protest.

That only left Robin and Regina.

Robin’s eyes met with the brunette’s, his hand extending before her, “Shall we?” He offered.

The brunette almost blushed, because she couldn’t help to admit that the man had a charming smile to him. She was hesitant, but accepted his hand anyway, looking down at her feet, already stepping on his shoe which caused him to wince a little.

“I’m sorry.” Regina chuckled, quite bashfully, keeping her eyes down on her feet.

“Never one to dance, were you?” Robin chuckled, leading her carefully to the best of his abilities, “You’re not that bad.”

Regina glared his way, “Now you’re just being nice just because you’re my brother-in-law.”

Dancing would be fun for her, if she knew how without stepping over anyone’s feet. She always did that and scowled herself for it. She remembered that her father always tried showing her how to dance, and he wouldn’t mind her stepping on her feet when she was a child, but now as an adult- she was sure she would probably crush them. Still, she was grateful Robin managed to keep up their dancing enough for both of them. And she was even more grateful once the music ended and it was time for everyone to head on out and pick out their Christmas tree for this year.  
_____________________

_Rockin’ Around The Christmas Tree_ by Brenda Lee played out through the speakers of the outdoors once they arrived at the only town’s tree lot. The family traveled in two separate cars. The snow shoveled, creating a pathway for people to walk along on. 

Christmas trees were always something that made Regina smile, the smell of fresh pine brought back to many fond, childhood memories of her and her father shopping for their tree. He taught her all he knew about picking out the perfect one.

Somehow, you just saw it and you just knew…

“Come on, Henry, let’s go before all the good trees are taken!” Robin lifted the boy up and carried him over his shoulders, running past a crowd of people. Henry happily holding on to his uncle’s hands. While Cora and Henry senior went off to look on their own.

“Robin, be careful with him, please!” Shouted Regina, her body going stiff at the feel of her sister’s arm wrapped around her.

“Don’t worry about it, sis,” Zelena grinned, watching Robin with Henry by some trees, “I have a feeling he is going to be a wonderful father. Someday.”

Regina chuckled, walking along with her sister, arms linked together, “You a mom? I can’t believe that.”

The redhead’s brow raised, “Oh? Do you think you can be the only one raising a child in this family?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Regina looked into her sister’s eyes and saw seriousness, “But, Zelena, come on. You and Robin have never even discussed the possibility of having children. You’re both so busy with your jobs and life to even want children. You yourself always said you were both still in your prime of marriage.”

Zelena nodded, “That’s true and I still firmly believe that. But, lately, I don’t know…” She shrugged, her eyes scanning through a row of trees. She grinned at her sister, “Hey, listen. Robin has a single friend he works with-”

The brunette rolled her eyes, sighing, “Zelena, no-”

“His name is Graham.” She insisted, “Incredibly handsome- I think you would really hit it off.”

“I don’t need you or mother or anyone in this family to start setting me up with someone who will just end up being intimidated by me.” She shook her head, “Especially your husband.”

Zelena raised her hands in defense, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry to bring it up.” Her pale hand came up to caress the pine needles, her nose scrunching up. “I think this one’s too soft.”

“The softer the better, it’ll last longer.” Regina removed her glove, the cold quickly coating her hand as she reached to caress another part of the needles on the tree.

Zelena shrugged, never really caring which tree they acquired as long as they had one. “I’m going to go look over there.”

Regina remained too focused on the tree, taking in its stance and green appearance. Her hand reached inside her coat pocket, pulling out a glass ornament of a small horse. Her first one, given to her by her father when she was just six years old. It hung by a red string, perfectly on the tree as the brunette placed it on there. Just to test out the look. Her smile beaming at the sight of it.

“You carry your own Christmas ornament?” 

Regina turned to the sight of the same blonde woman from the bar, back in New York, her eyes wide but brows furrowed rather quickly in question, “You?”

Emma smiled the same dimple cheek smile, “Me.”

Okay, now she really had to be stalking to her.

“What are you doing here?” Regina had to ask, her eyes taking in the sight of the blonde’s tight jeans, boots, black sweater, and unmistakable red leather jacket, plus her golden locks hanging over her shoulders.

“I followed you.” Emma said bluntly, at least that’s the way it sounded to Regina.

“Swan, I need the keys to my truck-” Leroy’s eyes quickly moved over to the beautiful brunette, a smirk, “hey… who’s your friend?”

While Regina had no interest in meeting him, even with that Santa hat on his head, Emma rolled her eyes, handing the short man his keys, “Alright, Leroy, go. You’ll scare her off.”

“Oh, what- is she spoken for or something?” He asked with a grunt.

“She is for you, Grumpy.” Emma rushed him off, pushing him on his way.

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that!” He warned her, “Quit flirting and get back to work!” Leroy glared at the blonde as he went on his way, his features grumpy looking.

Emma looked back at Regina with pink rosy cheeks, her hands tucked inside her pockets, “Sorry about that. He’s always in a grumpy mood, hence the nickname.”

“You work here?” Regina asked, still not overcoming her surprised state to find the attractive blonde here, of all places.

Emma dug inside the back pocket of her jeans, showing off her own Santa hat, “Guilty. I’m more of a volunteer, really. Leroy appreciates all the extra help he can get.”

Regina’s brow raised, watching the man cursing something under his breath as his truck wouldn’t start, “Yes, he seems very appreciative.”

The blonde smiled at the frustrated sight of the man, “He takes a while to warm up to.” Her eyes gluing back to the beautiful brunette, “So,” She motioned towards the tree, where the brunette’s ornament still hung, “I think this is the right tree for you.”

“Do you now?” Asked Regina, her brow raised, glancing over at her ornament, which was being appreciated by the blonde.

“Yeah, it goes very well with your glass ornament.” Emma took the glass horse down carefully, handing it back to her, “Who carries an ornament in their pocket?” She asked, brows furrowed.

“This isn’t just any ornament.” Said the brunette, tucking it back safely into her coat pocket, “This was my very first own one that my father gifted to me. So, you see it’s special.”

“Cute. The only ornament I ever liked was in a pawn shop not too far from here.” Emma shrugged, “It’s not mine to others, but mentally to me it is. It’s a small swan.”

Zelena continued to look around, now with little Henry by her side, her eyes glancing over at her sister with the strange, attractive blonde woman. “Henry?” She nodded, “Who is that with your mom?”

Henry’s brown eyes took in the sight of his mother with Emma, his brows furrowing, a smile soon exposing his lips, “Oh, that’s Emma. She’s a friend of my mom’s,” He looked up at his aunt, “I heard her telling Kathryn about her last night.”

Zelena hid behind a tree to not be spotted and continued her observations from afar. She could certainly see an attraction between, even from afar.

“I’m actually glad I ran into you again.” Said Emma.

“You are?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded, her hands remaining in her pockets, “Yeah, because I actually felt bad for interfering in your business back at the bar with your ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Regina brushed her words off, “Just forget about it.”

The blonde nodded, “So, still friends?” She extended her hand out, which Regina hesitantly shook, her eyes focused on the blonde’s smile again, a smile Regina didn’t mind looking at every time it flashed before her eyes.

“Swan! Will you come help me with this piece of garbage truck?” Leroy shouted, to which everyone turned his way.

Regina chuckled, taking her hand back as Emma looked at her apologetically.

“I guess I gotta go, but I’ll be sure to have this tree delivered to you later today.” She assured Regina.

“That would be great. Thank you.” She watched her leave, chuckling to herself and shaking her head. It seemed Emma made her have that reaction so easily. Her tiny smirk that coated her lips was soon gone, of course as soon as her sister caught up with her.

“So, sis… who’s your friend?” Zelena nodded towards the blonde, who was helping Leroy with his rusty blue truck.

Regina shook her head, brows now furrowed, “She works here, she was helping me pick out a tree.”

“Oh, we have a tree?” Zelena asked.

“Yeah, we’ll get it delivered later on today.”

“So, we have a tree?” Henry senior asked, appearing behind his two daughters along with his wife, Robin and Henry. “Which one is it?” His smile grew at the sight of the tree that the brunette pointed to.

“If you don’t like it, we can always-”

Henry wrapped his arm around Regina’s form, his smile flashing before her, “It’s the perfect tree, sweetheart. That’s the one.” 

She smiled, feeling a kiss given to her right on her temple by her father. Mentally thanking God himself that the subject of the mysterious blonde woman was dropped.  
____________________

“So… your mysterious friend seems to like you.” Zelena murmured, catching her sister right on the stairs, after she was done unpacking her suitcases that were brought into the house.

Of course, that subject was only dropped for a little while, given that once both sisters found themselves alone again, Zelena was right back on it.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Zelena, please. We were just talking-”

“You know, I always had my suspicions that maybe your inclinations were directed towards the females, but-”

“Wha-?” Regina scoffed almost a choking sound, followed by a chuckle, “Zelena, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not… I’m not.”

Zelena stared at her sister wide-eyed, “Hey, I’m not judging, sis. I mean, there a few times I experimented with a girl before Robin and I-”

Regina blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s a perfectly normal thing, darling. And with the way that blonde was staring at you and you were staring at her back at the tree lot-” She chuckled.

“What?”

Zelena shrugged, “Nothing,” her arm linking through the brunette’s arm again, guiding her towards the living room, “So, you’re absolutely sure you’re not a lesbian?”

Regina gave it some thought, chuckling to herself, “I would say that is a possibility.”

Zelena clapped her hands, very much like their mother, “Wonderful! Because,” she nudged her sister into the living room, “There is someone in here whom Robin and I would like to introduce you too.”

The brunette’s eyes followed Zelena’s line of sight, which led to Robin’s friend Graham who was conversing with him and their father and mother. As it turned out, he had traveled out there to spend Christmas with them, personally invited by Robin and Zelena. “Oh, no.” Her eyes wide as she quickly turned back.

“Ah!” Zelena pulled her right back, nudging her into the living room while whispering into her ear, “Just give him a chance, Regina. He’s a good guy, and you can’t deny how handsome he is.”

“Zelena, I really don’t want-” Regina spat under her breath, smiling at Graham who’s eyes were focused on her now as they entered the living room.

“Graham, this is my sister, Regina.” She smiled, nudging her sister one more time, standing her in front of Robin’s charming friend, “Regina, this is Graham Humbert.”

The nervous man cleared his throat, finding the brunette absolutely attractive, “Hello. Regina.” He extended his hand.

“Hello. Graham.” The brunette shook his hand, her eyes looking up into the man’s green ones. She wasn’t feeling it, she hated this, being matched up with someone she knew absolutely nothing about. As charming as the man was, he wasn’t as charming as Emma. Even she had to admit that.

Her head turned to everyone gawking at them both with matching smiles. God, did she hate her family sometimes. They could be quite pushy to want to see her with someone.

“Graham, dear,” Cora spoke up next, “Didn’t you say you wanted to go on a walk?” Her eyes looking at her daughter, “Regina, dear, why don’t you go with him?”

“Oh, I- I- I don’t-” Regina stumbled through her words.

“Regina,” Cora warned her, whispering into her ear, “Don’t be rude, dear. He came all this way.”

Regina smiled over at Graham, slowly releasing a breath, “I’ll get my coat.”

“Great.” He looked over at Robin, who nudged him over, making him quickly reach the brunette by the door, “Here, I’ll help you. Let me help you with your coat.” He took the brunette’s coat, placing it one sleeve at a time around her body, while she took care of the scarf. And just as he pulled open the door…

Everyone’s eyes, including Regina’s were focused on the blonde standing just outside the door, Christmas tree by her side.

“You?” Regina’s brows furrowed.

Emma smiled at the sight of the brunette, “Hi. Uh… I came delivering your tree.”

Zelena smirked, “Regina, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

Everyone glanced over at the redhead with confusion as to how they knew each other, including Emma.

That’s when Regina came up with the craziest of ideas. An idea that would surely get her family off of her back with wanting to pair her up with anyone else. Emma couldn’t have arrived on a more perfect time.

“Regina, how do you know her, dear?” Asked Cora.

Brown eyes focused back on the confused blonde, her smile on point. “Uh… why don’t you come on in?” She didn’t give the blonde a chance to protest, just grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the house, leaving the tree just outside the cabin. “Everyone, I have an announcement. This is Emma.” 

Emma waved shyly at everyone, her eyes looking down at the brunette’s hand, which rested against her chest, her other hand suddenly holding onto her own.

Regina continued to flash a pearly white smile, “Emma and I… well, we’ve been dating. We’re together.”

Eyes wide, mouths dropped open at the sudden, unexpected news, including Graham’s and even poor Emma’s, who gawked at the crazy brunette with utter shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers who have enjoyed this story enough to move onto chapter 3! Let me know if you'd like more and I will update another 3 chapters until this story is entirely done. I know I take my time to update my works, but I do get things done, eventually. Happy reading! :)

“Excuse me?” Cora blinked, while Robin’s mouth hung open.

“Alright, sis!” Zelena smirked, “I knew you were hiding something from us when I saw you at the tree lot!”

Henry senior rubbed his temple, walking ahead of everyone else, standing in front of his daughter, “Regina, what on earth are you saying?”

Regina squeezed at Emma’s hand who she felt wanted to make a run for it, “What I’m saying, daddy, is that…” Her eyes turned to the blonde, “Emma and I,” She turned back to face her father, “We’ve known each other for a while now and I, well, I wasn’t sure everyone would take the news of me seeing a woman, so… I asked her to meet us here. She’s the reason why Daniel isn’t showing up.”

Robin’s mouth, along with Graham’s hung open, while Zelena’s smirk remained frozen in time.

Henry took a step back as Cora walked up to both women next, “So, you two… are you saying you are romantically involved?” Her eyes landing on a confused Emma.

Green eyes looked over from Cora to Regina, who looked at her quite pleadingly. She hadn’t spoken since she walked through that front door.

“I…” Emma looked at Regina one more time before shrugging and providing the older woman with a warm smile, “Guilty, again.” She chuckled, her arm wrapping around Regina’s waist, to look the part.

“Uh,” Robin cleared his throat, “Graham, why don’t you and I bring that tree in?” He quickly placed his hand on the small of Zelena’s back, “Honey? Give us a hand?” He nodded towards the door.

“Are you kidding?” Zelena beamed, “There is no way I am missing this!”

Robin threw a glare her way, nudging his wife out the door, “Come on, sweetheart. Not everything concerns you.” He murmured, walking out the door, shutting it in place.

The house grew quiet. Regina thanking God once again that Henry had gone down for a nap, returning absolutely worn out from hunting for that perfect tree.

“Alright, look, I know this must look,” Said Regina, “but, you have to understand, it wasn’t an easy thing to say. I- I for one was surprised when Emma and I met,” Her eyes turned to the blonde who remained quiet, “and sparks just flew. We became really good friends and you know, one thing leads to another.” She sighed, “Please say something.”

“You know, this to me seems more like a family matter, so I’m just gonna…” Emma motioned towards the door, wanting badly to leave.

“Don’t you dare walk out that door.” Cora warned her, which was enough to keep the blonde right where she was standing. Her eyes focused on her daughter as she stood before her now, “Regina…” She paused, inhaling slowly, “Are you saying you are a lesbian?”

Regina hesitated but nodded. Too afraid to say anything else.

A smile overcame her mother’s lips, pulling the frightened brunette into a loving, motherly embrace, “My darling, I always knew you would meet a good woman someday!”

Brown eyes looked wide at her beaming father, who stood in between both the blonde and brunette, hugging them both.

“We always knew you would find a wonderful woman. And, I must say, young lady, you are quite appealing to the eye.” He winked over at Emma, embracing her in an unexpected hug, “Welcome to the family.”

Emma chuckled, her hand lightly patting on the man’s back, “Thank you. Sir.”

“Oh, none of that sir, crap. Call me Henry.” He patted the blonde’s back, causing her to slightly loose her footing.

“He’s right, dear.” Cora smiled, beaming with happiness that her daughter finally found someone, “You may call me Cora.” She hugged the blonde next, “You have absolutely no idea how happy I am that you are here.”

“You are?” both women said in unison.

“Well, of course!” Cora brushed off her daughter’s confused look, “For the love of God dear, wipe off that look off your face. I never cared who you ended up with, Regina, all I wanted was for you to find someone- anyone- even a woman to make you happy.” Her smile grew as she stared at Emma once again, “Ugh, and what a beautiful girl you are, dear.”

“Thank you, Cora.” Said Emma, feeling quite flattered, “I can certainly see where Regina gets her looks from.”

Cora blushed, chuckling to herself, “Oh, well…”

Regina’s gaze was focused on both of her parents, “So… let me get this straight… you’re saying that you’re not mad? You’re okay with this?”

“Of course, we are, darling.” Said Henry, placing a kiss on his daughter’s head, “Now, why don’t we all go continue this conversation in the living room, over some hot chocolate? Come on.”

“Uh…” Emma choked out, “Before we do, I was wondering if I could speak to Regina alone for a moment?” Her eyes turned to the brunette, a rather sarcastic smile on her lips, “Sweetie, may I speak with you upstairs, please?”

Regina nodded, providing her parents with another smile, “Excuse us for a moment.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Emma smiled, waving them off as she headed up the stairs.

Cora and Henry stood side by side, the man’s arm wrapped around his wife’s waist, matching smiles as they looked up at the happy couple.

“It was wonderful meeting you, Emma.” Said Cora.

Their heads turned to the front door opening, Robin peeking in, “Uh, Hen, would you mind helping us with this tree?”  
____________________

Regina led the blonde into a room, shutting the door behind them as they entered.

Emma stood in place, hands placed on her hips, “So, we’re dating now?” She waited for an explanation.

“I’m sorry.” Regina held out her hands before the blonde, taking notice that she still wanted to make a run from this nut house, “I couldn’t think of anything else. My family has been on my case because I got dumped, and my sister and her husband have been wanting to fix me up with their friend, even when I told them not to. It’s been…” She sighed, “Exhausting. I wasn’t expecting to see you again and when I did, that was the first thing that came to mind. I’m sorry, but if you could just help me and keep up appearances for my sake, I would be greatly, greatly appreciated.”

Emma blinked, “Well, how long are we talking about here?”

“Just until Christmas, new years tops.”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head, “I don’t know.”

Regina’s brow raised, “Oh, so I’m only good for you to flirt with at a bar, but not when I need your help in pretending to be my girlfriend?”

Emma’s cheeks turned a shade of pink at the memory, “Yeah… about that night.” Her hands tucked inside her pockets, “I was a little drunk, I, I should have never…”

“Okay, so what’s the difference in helping me out now?” Asked Regina.

The blonde scoffed, “It is a huge difference when you involve your entire family. I, I can’t do it, I’m sorry. Not when in the end we’ll probably fake a break up and crush everyone’s heart. I mean, your parents are already excited as can be about the idea of us being together.”

This was a crazy idea, and they couldn’t possibly pull it off, even Regina knew that.

“That’s exactly my point. They are already thrilled with the idea of me being romantically involved with someone.” Said Regina, “And who better than you, who I ran into on this trip? Now, that has to be a sign for something.”

Emma sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, giving it some serious thought. As crazy as this idea was, she could help. It’s not like she had a family to go home to for Christmas, and it would be nice to be a part of a family for one holiday- even if all of it was for appearances sake.

“Please, Emma.” That was the first time, except for downstairs when being introduced to her family, that the blonde had heard her name being voiced by her. And what a beautiful sound it was. It became even more tough to say no after Regina’s brown eyes looked at her the way they were in that moment, “Weren’t you the one who told me that you liked the idea of coming in like a knight in shining armor to rescue me? Well, here’s your chance. I need your help, just enough to get through this Christmas with my family. And if you don’t do it, I will never hear the end of it.”

“I also remember you stating that you didn't need to be rescued." A tiny smile tugged on her lips at the brunette's desperate look, “You really want my help?”

“Please.” Regina practically begged, and that wasn’t something she easily did. "What do you say?"

Emma smiled, shaking her head, “That once I agree to this, you start referring to me by my first name. No more Ms. Swan.”

“So, you’ll do it?” the brunette’s eyes lit up, a sight Emma loved seeing happen before her very eyes.

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll be your girlfriend for Christmas. I don’t have much going on anyway.” She grunted, feeling the brunette lunge at her in a hug. A hug which she returned back, and quickly broke apart from. “So, does this mean we’ll act like an actual couple?

“Yes,” Regina nodded, “The looks, the occasional hand holding, maybe cuddle every now and again, you know, just enough to keep up appearances and make everyone believe that we’re in love.”

“In love, huh?” Emma smirked, taking a few steps towards the brunette, “And will that include kissing too?”

Regina’s hand landed on the blonde’s stomach, preventing her from walking any further as she stepped back, “Don’t push your luck. There can’t be any kissing-”

“Well, then how will everyone believe that we’re-?”

“Being affectionate with one another, and maybe an occasional kiss on the cheek will be enough.” Regina paced around the room for a bit, “I’ll have to talk to Henry to keep him in the loop.”

“Henry?” Emma’s brows furrowed.

“My son. I named him after his grandfather.” She informed her.

Emma’s smile grew, “Hey, yeah! The little munchkin, so I’ll finally get to meet him, huh?”

Regina chuckled, “That reminds me, around my family, ease up on the nicknames. No calling me munchkin anymore, or pumpkin.”

Emma chuckled, “Well, what should I call you?”

“Anything but that.”

“Alright,” The blonde shrugged, thinking up a nickname on the spot, “How about Gina? It’s still your name, it’s just shorter.”

The brunette groaned, rubbing her temple, already hating that nickname even more, “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Alright, alright,” Emma pulled the brunette back into the room as she wanted to race out the door, “I’ll keep the nicknames under wraps.”

“Great.”

Emma took in the brunette’s nervous state, “Hey, this will work.” She assured her, smiling at her, the same smile she glanced at the bar and tree lot, “I promise you, after this Christmas, your family is going to adore me and you will practically want to marry me.”

Regina scoffed with a chuckle as she headed out the door, "I wouldn't get too cocky."

"This is going to be fun." The blonde mumbled to herself, following Regina back downstairs.  
____________________

“Oh,” Regina stopped just outside the bedroom door, staring back at Emma, “Just to be safe. You don’t have a girlfriend or anything that will come looking for you, do you?”

“Don’t worry about that, I will explain it to her calmly. Of course, I can’t speak for our kid.”

Regina’s eyes grew wide, smacking the blonde on the arm once she grinned, “Very funny.”

Emma’s grin grew, “No, I don’t have anyone that you need to worry about. And my family isn’t here, they live far away and couldn’t make it this Christmas, so, we’re safe.”

“Good.” Regina nodded, turning to her son Henry, who was making his way out of a bedroom, rubbing his eyes. “Henry.”

“This is Henry?” Emma smiled.

“Who are you?” Henry asked, staring up at Emma in surprise.

The brunette suddenly grew nervous, “Henry, this is Emma. Uh-”

“Oh, Emma!” Henry beamed, coming out of his sleepy state enough to realize she was the same blonde woman from the tree lot. “I know you!”

“You do?” Regina’s brow raised.

“Well, aren’t I famous.” The blonde chuckled.

Henry nodded to his mother, “I saw her at the tree lot and you talked about her to Kathryn.”

Emma’s head turned to stare at the brunette, while her cheeks were coated with a shade of pink.

“Henry, we have to talk. Come with me.” Regina pulled her son by his sweater.

“Do you like comic books?” He asked the blonde.

Emma smiled, “I sure do! You have any?”

“Yeah, tons!” 

Regina pulled on his sweater again, “You can show her your comics later, Henry. Come.” Her eyes turned to the smiling blonde, “Why don’t you head on downstairs? Just, don’t let my family overwhelm you.”

Emma waved at Henry, “Nice meeting you, kid.”  
____________________

While Regina explained the whole ordeal to Henry, and how he should keep up appearances, which he was delighted to do so. Especially since, Emma looked pretty trustworthy to him and he liked her right off the bat. Emma was already becoming pretty good friends with the brunette’s family, really quick. So quick in fact, it surprised Regina once she came downstairs.

Regina grew nervous at the happy sight of her family, especially her sister’s who came up to her with a grin from ear to ear.

“So, sis. This explains why Daniel isn’t showing up.” Said Zelena, “Emma, huh? Why on earth would you keep this kind of relationship a secret from me?”

“Because you would then tell mother and I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Regina joked, only deep down it wasn’t a joke. “Where is she?”

“Oh, she’s delighting mother with helping her in the kitchen with dinner.”

“Oh, my God.” Regina rushed into the kitchen, finding the blonde and her mother sharing laughter. Cora relaxed, leaned up against the counter with a glass of wine in hand, while Emma took over the stirring of the mash potatoes.

“You really don’t have to do that, dear. I am perfectly capable.” Said Cora, taking a sip of her wine.

“Oh, I’m sure. I don’t mind, I love helping out.” Said Emma, her hand continuously stirring, “Although, I can’t cook everything, but I make one wicked mashed potato.”

“That sure does smell delightful! Doesn’t it, Regina?” She asked her daughter, a pearly white smile coating her lips.

It certainly did smell delightful. Magical even. Regina couldn’t help to inhale the delightful scent of their cooked meal.

“It sure does.” Regina watched the blonde work, gathering the wine bottle from the counter, serving herself a drink.

“Emma, dear, forgive me. Would you like a glass of wine?” Cora asked, to which Regina was still shocked over just how well her mother was delighted with her dating a woman.

“Oh, no, thank you.” Emma shook her head, continuously stirring, but providing Cora with a warm smile of her own, “I don’t really drink much.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, looking over at the blonde, clearly remembering her enjoying a beer at the bar when they met, “You don’t?” She whispered, to which Emma simply looked away.

“Well, I think that is very responsible of you.” Cora’s hand landed on the blonde’s shoulder, her eyes looking over at her daughter, “Regina, dear. Where on earth did you meet her? She certainly is something.”

Emma smiled, clearly enjoying the attention.

“That sounds like a very interesting story, doesn’t it?” Zelena walked into the kitchen, wine glass in hand, pearly white smirk, matching her mother’s.

Regina rolled her eyes, which Emma caught sight of. Her sarcastic smile on point, “Let’s not do story time now. I don’t want to overwhelm her.”

“Who’s overwhelming?” Cora asked, “Emma, dear, are we overwhelming you?”

Emma smiled, leaving the pot sitting on a low fire on the stove, “Oh, no, not at all.” Her head turned towards the brunette, who by the look on her face, wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Emma however, came up with something on the spot, as if it were a work of magic, “We’ve known each other, what? About a week. I was uh, having a really bad day and I was at a bar and she happened to walk in there for a quick drink and we saw each other from across the room.” Her smile beamed so well, Regina had to admit, she could keep up appearances, “Sparks just flew.”

Cora and Zelena were both holding each other’s hands, absolutely over-taken by the blonde’s story. Even Regina found herself getting lost for a moment in those big, green eyes of hers.

Robin stepped inside the kitchen, an empty glass in hand, his brow raised at the sight of the women staring at one another, “What’s going on? What did we miss?”

It was his confused look and tone of voice that woke them all up from their trance. Regina found herself blinking to gather her thoughts in that moment.

“Oh,” Zelena walked up to her husband, grabbing him by the arm of his green sweater, “Robbie, you missed it! Emma here is telling us about how they met.”

“Well, of course, as attracted as we were with one another,” Emma continued, “We fought immediately after.”

“Fought?” Cora asked, brow furrowed.

“Oh, yeah. She wanted my cab, I said no.” Emma smiled as everyone else shared a laugh around the kitchen.

“Oh, dear,” Cora’s hand rested on Emma’s arm, suddenly pulling her into a tight hug that surprised both the blonde and brunette, “You certainly are like a breath of fresh air in this house! Wait until you meet my son, Jefferson. He will just love you.”

“Where is he?” Emma asked, keeping up the conversation, once Cora broke their hug.

“Oh, he is always late. Practically the last one to make it to our little reunion.” Zelena brushed it off, “He will be here soon, I’m sure.”

“Hey, um,” Robin squeezed right in, “Do you mind if we all gather in the living room? We are trying to get this damn train set to work, but we literally can’t figure it out. Henry already changed the batteries and it won’t work.”

“A train set?” Emma asked him, to which Robin nodded.

“We always place a train set around the tree every Christmas,” Regina explained, smiling at the memory of when she was a child, “Father insists.”

“Yes, we must absolutely get that old thing to work or my husband will for sure have a heart attack.” Said Cora, “I’ve told him to throw it away and get a new one, but too many memories with that thing.”

“Well, I love trains.” Emma smiled, “Let’s have a look at it.” Everyone moved along the living room with her, where Henry immediately came running up to the blonde with the train in hand.

“Emma, can you fix this? We’ve tried everything.” Henry handed his grandfather’s train to her.

“It shouldn’t be a problem. Let’s see what we can do.” Emma moved over to the couch, along with Henry, already messing with the train.

Regina couldn’t understand what she was doing with it or how she easily took it apart, or where did this miracle of a woman come from to agree to help her out with this crazy idea, but she certainly found herself more and more fascinated by her just like the rest of her family.

“Oh, dear, she is lovely.” Cora spoke, standing to the left of her daughter, her eyes on Emma.

“She really is, sis.” Zelena nudged her, while she stood to her right side, “I don’t know why on earth you had her so well hidden. Seriously though, where on earth did you find her?”

Regina shrugged, smiling, “I guess it was just one of those forms of miracles type of situations.”

“She did it!” Henry’s shout of excitement made them turn their heads, along with the sound of the train whistling and working.

“Well, I’ll be, look at that!” Henry Sr. smiled, rosy cheeks and all.

“How on earth did you know to do that?” Robin’s head tilted in question, wondering just how she fixed it.

“Mom, she fixed it!” Henry looked over at his mother, shutting the train off as he began to take the other parts out of their box.

Emma shrugged, smiling, “I used to work with trains a lot.” Her eyes met Regina’s from across the room, a smile tugging at the brunette’s lips in amazement. While Graham, he joined in, a little disappointed that things wouldn't work out with Regina now that she had a girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter chapter, but I couldn't wait to share it with you all after all your amazing feedback. I find myself listening to Christmas music as I write this one, so I am still on a writing frenzy for you all! Happy reading as always and thank you so much for your wonderful response to this story! :)

Regina was just amazed how easily and quickly her family fell in love with Emma. She stepped outside for a short moment, right outside the front porch, her scarf wrapped around her neck and her coat bundled up around her body. While the rest of her family were all getting settled for their dinner. They would have worked on their Christmas tree, but all decided to wait for Jefferson’s arrival.

Night had fallen, the Christmas lights decorating the cabin, illuminating the night around the brunette. Even the few pine trees up front near the cabin were decorated with white bright lights. She loved looking at those three lit pine trees, always giving her a sense of peace. And, okay, Emma being here and actually making things lighter on her, taking some of that weight off of her shoulders had a lot to do with it. In fact, the only thing she had to worry about now was keeping up appearances and hanging in there until after New Years.

Regina’s head turned to the sound of the front door opening, the bell on the reef jingling with its movement. She smiled as Emma approached her, her scarf around her neck, and leather jacket zipped up.

“Mind the company?” Asked Emma.

Regina immediately shook her head, “No, of course not.” her line of sight looked straight ahead again, “I’m sorry.”

Emma’s head turned to look the brunette’s way, her brow furrowing in question.

“For putting you in this situation with my family and myself. And for leaving you in there, I just needed a bit of a breather.” Regina explained, hoping she didn’t take any offense to her sudden disappearance.

“Oh, well…” Emma shrugged, “I mean you did put me in between a rock and hard place type of situation. It was kind of hard to say no.” She smiled, earning a smack on the arm by the brunette.

“Don’t make me feel bad, Ms. Swan.”

The blonde’s brow raised, “Emma.” She corrected, “Remember? We’re supposed to be keeping up appearances.”

“Emma,” Regina nodded, “Yes. You’re right. I’m sorry.” Her head turned to look at the blonde who was surprisingly already staring back at her. “And you know, I’m sorry, if my family can seem a bit overwhelming at times.”

“I think that’s every family, but I actually quite enjoy it. They’re a fun bunch.” She smiled, taking in the scenery of the snow covered ground and white light decorated pine trees.

Regina chuckled, “You only say that because you don’t know them that well yet. Just you wait.” Her eyes looked up at the blonde, who was facing her now. Eyes connecting with one another.

“Your family can’t be all that bad, Regina. They had you, which is something to be thankful for.”

Plump red lips parted, her words stammering out, “How- how do you mean?”

“Well, had you not been born, I would have never had the pleasure of meeting you that night at the bar. And I certainly wouldn’t be here, spending Christmas with you and your family.” Green eyes squinted, “With a slightly, little white lie in between, but I’m here regardless.”

And for a short moment, she felt bad for having to lie to her family. Especially around this time of year, but damn it, she was determined to have the best Christmas this year. Even with a little white lie.

Their heads turned to the sound of the door opening up, the warmth from inside the cabin brushing towards them. 

“Can you two love birds quit making out out here and come on inside for dinner?” Zelena peeked out from the slight opening of the door.

Emma chuckled, while Regina rolled her eyes.

“We’ll be right there.” Said Regina, watching her sister’s smirk grow impossibly larger while she closed the door. She sighed, looking back at Emma, “I’m sorry. I told you, overwhelming.”

“Nah, I like her. She’s a riot.” Emma smiled. A smile brown eyes drank in any chance they got.

The brunette blinked herself away from the blonde’s trance, “We should head on inside, or she will come right back.”

As soon as she began heading inside, she could feel Emma’s hand rest on the small of her back, allowing her to step inside the cabin first.  
____________________

Emma’s mash potatoes, asparagus, a bit of macaroni and cheese and lastly, Zelena’s roast beef were all set up on the table. Candles were set up on the table, along with the silverware, napkins and glasses of wine. Christmas songs playing in the background in low volume. A coke for Henry and a water, as Emma had requested earlier for herself.

It was a very welcoming and warm family environment. Something Emma hadn’t felt quite in a long time.

“Henry, come along, dear, it’s time to eat!” Cora shouted for her husband, who was seated in the living room.

“Oh, wow!” The blonde smiled at how beautiful the green of the table cloth looked with all the untouched food, ready to be feasted on. “This all looks beautiful.”

“Why, thank you.” Cora smiled proudly, stopping Emma from sitting near her, “Oh, no dear! You sit here.” She pulled out a chair in between Regina and Henry, “Right here, next to Regina.”

“Thank you.” The blonde smiled, sitting next to the brunette. Exchanging quick smiles with her.

“I wonder what’s keeping Jefferson.” Said Henry Sr, sitting at the head of the table, while Cora took her place at the other end of the table.

“God, only knows.” Cora brushed it off, “That boy lives in his own world, I swear.”

Graham sat just beside Robin, while Zelena joined him on the opposite side.

“I’m sure he will be here soon, mother.” Zelena’s eyes looked over to Emma, who was enjoying her roast beef, “How’s the roast beef, Em? Oh, you don’t mind if I call you that, do you?”

Regina rolled her eyes, while Emma simply smiled and shook her head.

“Not at all.” She wiped her mouth with a napkin, “It’s very delicious. Did you make it?”

Zelena grinned proudly, “I did. My Robbie’s favorite.” She reached over for her husband’s hand, sharing a smile with him.

Regina cleared her throat, quickly reaching to take the blonde’s hand, a smile tugging at her lips, “Try the mash potatoes, Zel.”

“Mm,” Cora swallowed the bit of wine she had drunk, “Emma, dear. You absolutely must share your recipe with me on those mash potatoes. They are absolutely delightful!” 

Emma smiled, “Thank you. I’d be happy to.” 

“So, Emma,” Graham finally spoke, chewing on some food, “With all the surprises earlier, you haven’t told us much about yourself.”

Cora gasped, “That’s right! I’m so sorry, dear. Tell us more about yourself, what do you do for a living?”

“Mother.” Regina glared her way.

“I mean,” She chuckled, “Certainly it’s not delivering Christmas trees door to door, is it?”

“Mother.” 

Emma chuckled along, looking over at Regina, who looked at her apologetically, “It’s alright. No, uh, I just do that to help out a friend. Have some extra money in my pocket. You know for the holidays and everything.”

Everyone gave the blonde all of their attention, absolutely fascinated and wanting to know more about the woman Regina had been secretly dating.

The blonde cleared her throat, “I uh, actually work in a wood shop with my friend August and his father. They are pretty much all the family have. In New York, that is.”

“Oh. So,” Cora paused, “Where’s the rest of your family, dear?”

Emma chewed on her food, “Well, the rest of my family, they live farther and you know family drama,” She chuckled, “So, I never get to see them much. But, you know, now with Regina,” She gave the brunette’s hand a light squeeze, green eyes meeting brown ones, “I feel like I’m part of a new family.”

Smiles spread across the table, while Regina’s eyes fully locked onto Emma’s.

Cora took her husband by his hand, both parents delighted to see all the love in the room.

“That is such a sweet thing to say.” Henry Sr. beamed, raising his glass in salute. “To family, huh?”

Everyone raised their glasses, toasting to family.

_‘Thank you.’_ Regina mouthed the words over to the blonde, who smiled back at her in delight.

“Hello?” 

Heads turned to the sound of Jefferson’s voice, entering the dining room dressed up in a black coat, black scarf and leather gloves. Only, what surprised everyone was that he wasn’t alone. A little blonde girl was by his side.

“It’s so cold out there!” His smile beaming at the sight of his family and food, “Hey, food. Looks like we arrived in the nick of time, huh? Sorry I missed picking out the tree.” He smiled at the little girl, placing her before him, “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Grace. My daughter.”

Eyes grew wide, mouths parted in surprise. Cora’s fork clanked loudly against her plate.  
____________________

Henry and Grace ran around the house, not finding any trouble in becoming such quick friends. While the rest of the shocked family were gathered in the small enclosed space of the laundry room the cabin came with, where they could have a more private conversation. Graham was out in the living room watching an old black and white film on TV, staying out of what was a family matter.

“Jefferson, are you completely out of your mind?” Cora asked, in complete shock, “How- in what right mind do you go and get a girl pregnant and not tell us?”

“Mom, calm down, alright-” Said Jefferson.

“Calm down?!” The vein on Cora’s forehead popped.

“Really, Jefferson, how could you possibly do something so utterly irresponsible?” Zelena asked him.

“Alright, let’s everyone just calm down.” Henry Sr. stepped in between everyone, “Now, Jefferson. Be honest here, son.” He stood closer to his son, “Is she really yours?”

Jefferson chuckled.

“Oh, dad!” Zelena rolled her eyes.

“Henry!” Cora explained.

“What? Like, the boy hasn’t been around?” Henry shrugged, “We all know what he’s like.”

"Thanks, pop." Jefferson's brows shot up to his hairline.

“Henry, for the love of God, sit. You’ll give yourself a heart attack.” Cora pushed him aside.

“My heart is fine, Cora.” He looked over at Emma, “That heart attack was more of a tap.”

“Alright, I hate to ask this, but… Jefferson…” Zelena leaned into her brother, “Are you going to appear on America’s Most Wanted? Did you kidnap the girl?”

“What?!” He exclaimed.

Robin approached Emma, sliding his way through the crowded small room, “Uh, Emma? It may just be my imagination but, you look thirsty. I think we should get ourselves something to drink.”

The blonde glanced at Robin, catching his queue that it was time to leave the room before it turned into a murder scene. Without saying a word, she simply stepped outside with Robin. The endless chatter inside the small room could still be heard even as they closed the door.

Robin sighed, “Well, what’s Christmas without a little family drama.”

Emma chuckled, walking away with Robin.

“Alright, everyone just shut up a minute!” Regina shouted, “Now, we haven’t even given Jefferson a chance to speak for himself. I’m sure he can explain everything here.”

“Thank you!” Jefferson wrapped an arm around his sister’s form, “Finally someone in this family with some sense.”

“Alright, go on, then. Speak.” Zelena crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone gawking at him in silence, waiting for an explanation.

Jefferson soon cleared his throat, taking a few steps backward from his family, “Alright. Grace is mine. I didn’t get a girl pregnant,” His eyes looked over at his father, “Dad. And I certainly didn't kidnap her.” His glare moved over to his sister, “Thank you, Zelena.”

Zelena smiled a sarcastic smile at him.

“Well, what then? We deserve the truth, for once, Jefferson.” Cora looked at him wide-eyed.

He swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed out of nerves. The bundle of nerves now dancing inside of his stomach, “I adopted her.” He paused, giving it a moment to sink in, “Grace has been living with me since last month, that’s why I wasn’t around for Thanksgiving.” He smiled at his parents, “Dad, I’m a dad!”

No one could say anything. They all just stared as if he had grown two heads.

It was spoken about, of course, but it wasn’t like they had another choice but to accept little Grace into the family. However, Henry and Cora worried about Jefferson. He was always one to live alone. Yes, he had a good paying job being a lawyer, but he was always one for the high life. Never to settle down with anything or anyone, not even a puppy. Now, he had a daughter.

They had no problem welcoming Grace into the family, of course.

It was easy. And just like Henry, she was quite quickly taken with Emma.  
____________________

After a while, after everyone had gathered their composure and spent time in their living room, getting to know Grace, Jefferson found himself outside, sitting on the steps of the front porch, enjoying a quiet smoke. Which he didn’t do much, ever since he adopted Grace, but every once in a while, when he felt like he really needed it, he lit one up.

His head turned at the sound of the front door being opened, quickly exhaling the smoke he had gathered inside his mouth at the sight of Regina. “Oh, hey.” He began to put the cigarette out within the snow.

“Mind if I join you?” Asked the brunette, sitting beside him as soon as he shook his head, “I thought you quit.”

“I did. But after ruining things tonight with mom and dad, I seemed to need it.” He scrubbed the bottom of his shoe against the snow, hiding the evidence, “Don’t worry, I don’t smoke in front of Grace.” He chuckled at the look his sister gave him, “Despite what you all might think of me and that kid, I can guarantee you, she is a happy little girl with me.”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t think anything of you, Jefferson.”

“Yeah, you always did have my back.” He smiled along with Regina, “But, I know you must think how crazy it is for me to suddenly adopt.”

“A little, yeah.” She chuckled, “You were never one to get tied down with anyone, especially not kids. You can see how this is somewhat of a shock to us all, right?”

He nodded, sharing a small laugh with the brunette, “Yeah.” He paused, glancing over at his sister, “Do you remember what you felt when you adopted Henry? I mean the moment you first saw him. What did you think?” He asked her.

The very memory brought a smile to Regina’s lips, her eyes sparkling, “Love.” She brushed back a strand of her hair, “I felt like he was just the one destined for me, chosen to make my life all the better. Without a question or doubt.”

Jefferson smiled, “That’s exactly what I felt when I saw that little girl in there.” He paused, “I know everyone automatically expects me to screw this dad thing up, mom will probably suffocate me with advice on how to raise her.”

“Oh, she will definitely do that.” Regina nodded, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, “Yeah. I know.” He glanced over at the older brunette, “But, believe me, Regina. I love Grace and she has given my life more meaning than I ever had in it. I know I made a lot of bad choices before with my life, but I’m willing to do right by her. And make her proud to have me as a dad.”

Regina smiled at him, “She already is proud of you, Jefferson.” She took his hand, “You’re a good man, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the father she deserves.”

He smiled, matching her own, giving the brunette’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Thanks.” He paused, blinking away unshed tears, refusing to cry, “Now, how about you, huh? Coming out of the closet, bringing home a girlfriend to introduce to the family.” He nudged her.

Regina smiled, her cheeks a shade of pink.

“Well, come on. Tell me all about this Emma. I want to know everything.” He urged her.

She chuckled, brushing back another strand of hair. If there was one thing she could never do was lie to her brother. Because it didn’t matter how little of a lie she told, Jefferson always had a way to figure her out. She also knew, of course, that if she could trust anyone in her family. It was him.

Her eyes looked into his, her body adjusting on the steps of the front porch, “I have to be honest with you. Because if I lie, you’ll just call my bluff like you always do.”

He looked at her in silence, waiting for her to finish.

Regina sighed, “Okay, but you absolutely can not tell anyone about this. If father knew, he would surely die of a heart attack and mother’s intestines would surely explode.”

“This is big, isn’t it?” He grinned, “What is it?”

_Here goes nothing_ , she thought to herself, taking a deep breath. “Emma and I…” She paused, “We’re not dating. In fact, we don’t even know each other, not that much anyway.”

Jefferson’s brow furrowed.

“You see, I was dating this guy, Daniel back in New York and my original plan was to bring him here to meet the family, only he had other plans.” She sighed, “He dumped me. And, by some form of magic or miracle, Emma happened to be there in the same place where him and I were talking, and,” She smiled at the memory, “she made him believe that I had been seeing her behind his back. And again, by some form of miracle, she ends up here where we come every year for our family vacation. Zelena saw me with her at the tree lot, because she works there- and assumed there was something going on, so when she showed up here delivering the tree-”

“You told a little white lie?” He asked, finishing up her sentence.

The brunette sighed with relief to finally be able to tell someone, “Exactly.” She nodded, “Jefferson, please. You have to promise me you won’t say anything. Especially to Zelena.” She rolled her eyes, “If she were to find out, she would never let me hear the end of it.”

“And give her an even more chance to gloat about her perfect little life? Not a chance.” He smiled, “Your secret is safe with me. I shall take it to the grave.”

Both siblings shared a hug, just like they would during their many talks outside this cabin.

“I have to be honest though,” He broke their hug, a grin coating on his lips, “She really likes you, you know.”

Regina smiled, “And I really like Grace. Henry is sure happy to have someone his own age around here-”

“No, not Grace.” He chuckled, “Emma.”

Regina chuckled, “I think the cold is getting to your brain, Jefferson. We should head inside.”

He stood along with his sister, a grin on his lips, “Regina, I may not be an expert in love, but trust me. She likes you. Why else would she be here helping you lie to the entire family?” He asked her.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, “That’s crazy, Jefferson. How could Emma possibly like me? She knows absolutely nothing about me.”

“You don’t have to know much about a person to feel a connection. Just with the way she looks at you is enough to know. All the signs are there, sis. You just have to see them for yourself.”

Regina stood outside for a moment after Jefferson went on inside. A pair of green eyes evading her mind, the way they looked at her. A way that would always make her smile.

But, it was crazy, wasn’t it?

How could Emma like her, when they hardly knew anything about each other? It just wasn’t possible.

Was it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to thank each and every one of you, whether you leave a review or not, for giving my very first Christmas ff a chance and loving it! :) You guys never fail to amaze me. In the spirit of Christmas and deep thanks, I bring you the next chapter. Happy reading all!

The sleeping arrangements weren’t complicated that night. Regina and Henry shared a room, same with Robin and Zelena, Jefferson and Grace would sleep in the living room, along with Graham and Emma would be right across from Regina’s bedroom. Easy.

“Emma,” Henry Sr. wrapped his arm around the blonde, a cheerful smile to him, “I’m not sure if Regina mentioned it to you, but tomorrow morning, we are all going shopping for new Christmas tree lights and ornaments. Part of our tradition.”

“New ones?” Emma’s brow furrowed, “Shouldn’t you already have some?”

“We buy new ones every year as a family.” Cora informed her, saying her good night to Jefferson and Grace.

“That’s right, every year it’s different. Last year it was nothing but green. Little Henry insisted, he loves the Grinch.”

Emma smiled, that being one of her favorite Christmas cartoons.

“And as part of our family now, dear,” Cora walked up to the blonde, “You absolutely must come along. You can pick out your own Christmas ornament. We each have one on our tree.”

Her eyes suddenly became sad, but her smile was still there as Cora kissed her cheek good night.

“Have a good night, dear. We’ll see you for breakfast in the morning.”

“Good night.” She smiled over at her, next, following Henry Sr. “Good night, sir.” She grunted, feeling another bear hug from the jolly man.

“Sleep well, Emma.” Henry moved back into the kitchen.

While Emma looked over at Jefferson, who walked into the living room.

“Dad, can I say good night to Henry?” Asked Grace, looking up at her father.

“Yes, but make it quick.” He walked further into the living room, his eyes on the blonde, “I don’t believe we officially met with all the drama that happened earlier.” He stretched out his hand, “Jefferson. I’m the brother, younger brother.”

Emma smiled, shaking his hand in greeting, “Emma. I’m the girlfriend.”

He chuckled, shaking her hand, “I know. I have to say, I never thought my sister would ever find someone, but I’m glad she did.”

Their heads turned towards the stairs, as Cora’s voice was heard all the way from the upstairs bedroom, “Henry, you better stay away from those cookies! It’s midnight!”

Henry Sr. came out from the kitchen in a huff, turning to Emma and Jefferson in wonder, “How the hell does she do that?”

Both exchanged a bit of laughter.

“Listen,” Emma spoke to Jefferson, “Why don’t you and Grace sleep in the bedroom upstairs?”

“Oh, no, we’re fine.” Jefferson shook his head.

“No, really. It’s a big bed, enough for two and I’m sure you drove a long way, you must be exhausted. I can sleep down here just fine.”

Jefferson smiled, “Well, thank you kindly, Emma. I know Grace will love to be sleeping across from Henry. Those two kids are like glue now.” He playfully tapped on the blonde’s arm, “You’re even better than my sister let on. Have a good night.”

“Good night.”

As Jefferson headed upstairs, Emma began to lay out the blankets on the couch for herself to sleep on, not taking notice that Regina was now entering the living room, her eyes glued to her form.

“That’s very sweet of you to offer your bed to them.” Regina smiled once the blonde turned, “You know, you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s okay. Graham and I can keep each other company. Besides,” She whispered, “I think he kind of likes me, not taking into consideration that I did steal his chance with you.”

Regina chuckled, helping Emma lay out the rest of the blankets on the couch, “I still feel bad about that whole thing with him, but it would have never worked out, honestly. My family just tried setting us up without warning.”

“Well, looks like you won’t have to worry about that anymore, since I’m here.” She smiled.

Regina’s smile mirrored the blonde’s, “Which I can’t thank you enough for.”

Emma stood before the brunette, as they were both done placing the blankets on the couch, “It’s been a pleasure. And the bonus of it all is that I get to look at you every day.”

Regina turned away for a minute, trying her best to hide the blush that crept up on her. Her eyes looking over at the blonde, “Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Regina.”

Both women stood before one another, hesitating but ending up in a quick hug good night before parting again. Emma’s eyes followed the brunette all the way to the top of the stairs, until she lost sight of her, just as Regina’s head would constantly turn to glance into those warm green eyes.

“Bathroom’s free.” Graham came out with a white t-shirt, blue pajama pants and his toothbrush in hand, his eyes catching sight of the blonde and her dumbfounded look, “Emma?” He called out, getting the blonde’s full attention, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She quickly gathered up the sleeping clothes she had been given by Jefferson earlier, since he always brought extras and Emma didn’t really have hers. The one thing she neglected to bring. Still cursing to herself about it, she headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
____________________

Regina woke up that morning, bright and early. An empty spot next to her. The sun streaming through her bedroom window. As she headed down stairs, changed up into a pair of jeans, and a purple sweater, the scent of freshly made pancakes hit her nostrils. She could pick up the scent of chocolate and blueberries.

Her mother and father sat on the bar stools, fresh cups of coffee poured, along with their stack of pancakes. Cora fighting her husband over how bad bacon was for the older man’s health, resulting in him stealing at least one strip of bacon when she wasn’t looking. Zelena, Robin, and Graham sat at the breakfast table along with Grace, chatting with her about her likes and dislikes, while Jefferson scarfed on a pancake he ate with his hand.

While Emma and Henry were in front of the stove, cooking for the entire family. Well, technically, Emma cooked, Henry would mix in chocolate chips or blueberries into the batter, help her pour it and hand the next batch to whoever wanted more, becoming her little helper that morning.

“Jefferson, dear. Would it kill you to use a plate and fork?” Cora asked him, “Is that the manners you are teaching Grace?”

He rolled his eyes, “She’s using a fork and plate, mother. She’s fine.”

Regina smiled at her brother’s eye roll as he stood right by her now. “Already trying to tell you how to raise her?”

“Cora Mills wouldn’t be Cora Mills if she didn’t.” Said Jefferson, taking another bite of his blueberry pancake, offering some to his sister, “Pancake?”

She chuckled, “I’ll get my own, thank you.”

He elbowed the brunette, teasingly, nodding over at Emma, “She sure knows her way around a pancake. She’s a keeper.”

Regina scoffed, shaking her head, “I can’t believe mother is letting her cook for everyone.”

“It wasn’t mom. Emma offered.” 

Regina had a surprised look on her face that quickly turned into a smile as her son Henry ran up to her excitedly, “Mom! Emma is teaching me how to make pancakes!” He smiled, a smear of batter right on his cheek.

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle, wiping away the batter from her son’s cheek, “I can see that.”

“He’s a natural little chef.” Emma beamed, smiling over at the brunette, setting down a stack of pancakes, gathering two freshly made ones, handing them personally over to the brunette. “These I made especially for you.”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, taking the plate from the blonde’s hand, blushing at the sight of a wink from Emma. Not at all prepared to set eyes on the heart shaped pancakes that were made for her.

“Come on, sis! Sit by us, there’s room.” Said Zelena, pulling out the empty seat next to her, which Regina quickly took, but not before giving Emma another quick glance.

She couldn’t remember when was the last time someone made her breakfast, much less heart shaped. She liked it.  
____________________

Each and every one left in their own cars into town, as it was the tradition to hunt for the perfect ornaments for this year’s Christmas. Even Graham had become a part of the family really quickly. He was grateful to still be asked to stay, especially when all his family was far away from him.

“Ahh!” Henry Sr. smiled, delighted that the first scent that hit his nostrils as they walked around town was the freshly baked smell of cookies, hot chocolate and gingerbread. “Smell that kids? We might just have to make a quick stop at the candy shop.”

“No candy for you, Henry.” Cora warned him.

“Oh, it’s Christmas. Where’s your holiday spirit?” He asked his wife. “Besides, the kids would love some candy, wouldn’t you, kids?”

“Yeah!” Both Henry and Grace beamed at the thought of candy.

“See.” 

“Surely a bit of candy can’t hurt him, mother.” Zelena looked over her shoulder at her mother, who’s brow was raised at her.

“Don’t you start. You ate a big breakfast this morning too. Don’t think I didn’t notice that, dear.” She glared.

“Yes, she’s had quite the appetite lately.” Robin smiled lovingly at his wife.

“Ooh!” Zelena was given a green sheet of paper, which made her grin, “Look! There’s going to be a Christmas festival this Friday night! We need to come to that!”

“That sounds like an idea!” Cora grinned, her head turning towards her husband, “Henry?”

“I don’t see why we couldn’t. Let’s change it up this Christmas.” He smiled, “It’ll give us time to have our annual gingerbread houses and snowmen competitions.”

“Is there anything you guys don’t do on Christmas?” Emma asked Regina, who walked right beside her.

Regina smiled, “Afraid not. We also have our movie night on Christmas Eve, which usually ends up with all of us passing out around the living room after a big feast,” She chuckled just as Emma did, “And, then there’s also baking cookies and handing them out as donations for homeless and orphanages.”

Emma glanced over at the brunette, impressed, a pearly white smile on her lips.

“What?” Regina asked, her brow raised.

“You’re too good.” Said Emma, “I mean you’re tough and pretty stubborn, as you so well demonstrated at the bar that night,” She chuckled as Regina smacked her arm playfully, “But, you’re someone really special.”

There were those green eyes again, staring back into her own as they walked along.

“Says the person playing a part for my entire family.” Regina teased.

Emma smiled, “I’m not that special, really.”

“You are to me.” Her eyes locked on the blonde’s. Her smile grew just as Emma took her by the hand without warning. Even through her glove, she could feel a current flow through her entire body, straight to her heart.

“Mom, can I have a candy cane?” Henry looked up at his mother, with hopeful eyes.

“I want one too, daddy!” Grace beamed, looking up at Jefferson.

Jefferson quickly dug into his wallet, handing her some money, “Get me one too, get a bunch.”

“Okay! Come on, Henry!” Grace took him by his hand, happily skipping just across to the candy shop.

“Come back to the ornament shop, Henry.” Regina warned him.

“We will!”

“You know, I’ll go with them.” Emma smiled, running off with Henry, “Wait up, kid!”

Regina watched her with a smile of her own. Emma did look absolutely adorable with a beanie on her head going into that candy shop.

“Regina.” Zelena called out, stretching out her hand towards her sister, “Come on, you can look at Emma plenty later. Let’s shop for ornaments.”

Regina turned to give Emma one last glance, taking her sister’s hand and leaving with her to catch up with their family.  
_____________________

“We should get colored lights this year.” Henry Sr. said to his wife.

“We bought colored lights last year, dear. We should go with white this year.” Cora replied.

Henry Sr. dropped the colored lights, taking a strand of white ones. “You’re right. White it is.”

“Robbie, darling.” Zelena showed her husband a cute little ornament she found, “Should we get this? To represent all of us.” She grinned.

Robin smiled, taking the ornament from her hand, “I love it, but wouldn’t it give our surprise away?”

She squinted her nose in thought, her head tilting, “You’re right.” She grabbed onto his arm, “Let’s keep looking.”

Graham moved over to Regina, who was looking at an ornament of her own, “I like that one. Doesn’t really seem like your style though, if you don’t mind my opinion.”

Regina smiled, “It’s not. That’s what’s so special about it.” She turned her head towards an ornament of a wolf Graham was holding, “Why a wolf?”

Graham looked down at the ornament he had chosen, “When I was a kid, I had this stuffed animal that was a wolf. It was the last thing my mother gave me before she passed. So, I guess wolves just remind me of her.”

Regina rested a hand on the man’s arm, a warm smile to her, “She’d be proud of you, Graham. I don’t know much about you, but from what I do know, you seem to be doing alright for yourself. I can tell you’re a good man.”

He smiled, “Thank you, Regina. And listen, I want to apologize to you.”

“Whatever for?” Her brow furrowed.

“Well, the… the set up between us.” He continued, “I had no idea that was the intention.”

“Don’t trouble yourself over that.” She brushed it off, “I wasn’t warned either, I’m sorry you had to go through that trouble.”

“You know… with all due respect though, and Emma’s, of course,” He smiled, “From what I’ve gotten to know about you. Emma is a very lucky woman.”

“Don’t I know it.” Emma startled Regina a bit, especially after her arm was wrapped up around her waist unexpectedly.

The brunette smiled at her, shaking her head at the fact that she held a candy cane in her mouth, her eyes moving towards Graham, “Thank you, Graham. I think she knows that.”

Graham smiled, taking the candy cane that was offered to him by the blonde.

“Mom!” Henry ran up to his mother, holding a thick, green candy cane in his hands, “Look what Emma got me!”

Regina sighed, “Oh, Henry. That’s too much.”

“But, she said I could have it.” Henry replied, “I won’t eat it all, I promise.”

Regina glared at her son, brow raised. Obviously not believing him.

“Come on, it’s Christmas.” Emma stepped in, “What could it hurt? He’s a kid, kids love candy.”

“Him throwing up all over the floor is what.” Regina shook her head, smiling.

While Regina conversed with her son, something suddenly caught Emma’s attention just outside the window. It was a dalmatian dog, fully grown, riding around in the back of a truck. It was her dog. Well, it used to be her dog, a long time ago.

“Emma?” The blonde turned to the feel of Regina’s hand touching her arm. “Are you alright?” 

The blonde smiled, nodding, “Yeah.” But even through that smile, Regina could see a sadness in her eyes. But, she didn’t press on about it. Emma’s eyes looked down at the horse ornament the brunette had in her hand. It wasn’t made out of glass like the one she carried in her pocket, but a wooden one, about the same size. “Another horse, huh?”

Regina nodded, “What can I say? I really love horses.” She smiled, “And besides, I figured my other one could use a companion. You know, now that I’m not alone for Christmas. It’s only fair, it gets an equal.”

This time, it was brown eyes that found themselves locking into the green ones before her.

“So, we’re sharing?” Emma asked, teasingly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Regina teased back.  
____________________

“Mom, can I eat my candy cane?” Henry asked, standing in front of her while everyone was gathered around the living room, around the tree, already done decorating it with mismatched ornaments by everyone. Henry Sr’s Christmas vinyl records playing in the background. The chimney roasting with a flame.

“No, not tonight. You’ll throw up all over the bed.”

“Aw, mom!” Henry ran to put his candy back where it was.

“Alright, everyone.” Cora clapped her hands, “Time to light the tree.”

“No, wait!” Henry Sr held the star, “We still need this. Now, as head of this family, I think it is only fair that this star is passed down to the newest member of this family to place it on the tree. Last year it went to Robin, because there was no one new to hand it down to.” He smiled, teasingly while everyone laughed.

“I love you too, Hen.” Robin smiled, his arm wrapped around his wife.

“This year…” Henry held out the star, his eyes looking over at Emma, stepping closer to her, “I want you to have that honor.”

The blonde’s lips parted in surprise. She really wasn’t expecting that or any of this for that matter. She wasn’t supposed to have this honor, because the truth was, she wasn’t even a part of this family, yet she was already starting to love them as her very own. Her eyes looked over to Regina, who’s expression matched hers.

Emma took the star from Henry, hesitating at first, “Are you sure? I mean, this is supposed to be for your family-”

“And you are family.” He smiled, “You make my daughter happy, anyone can see that and for that I am grateful.” He held out his arm towards Regina, which she didn’t hesitate to snuggle under his embrace, “That to any of us is enough to consider you a permanent member of this family.”

“Why don’t you and Regina put it up together?” Zelena suggested.

Both women exchanged a quick wondering look.

“It’s fine with me, if you’re okay with it.” Said Emma.

Regina swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat, taking the other side of the star into her grip. Emma stepped up the ladder with one foot, allowing Regina to have all the room, both women stretching their arms up, enough to reach the very top of the tree, placing the star on there together. 

“The family tree is finally up!” Henry beamed, clapping with everyone else.

While Emma and Regina remained staring into each other’s eyes, their faces only inches apart. Both knowing that this was all just an act that was days away from ending, yet neither of them could help to feel something else too.

Further into the night, everyone found themselves in the living room, the sound of Home Alone playing on the television. While Regina found herself washing dishes in the kitchen, along with her sister.

“So, Emma is pretty terrific with Henry, huh?” She asked, her eyes glancing at the blonde, who sat with Henry on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn, randomly laughing at any funny line or moment in the film.

Regina smiled at the same image, “It would appear so. Henry seems to like her.”

“Oh, sis, I think you are misunderstanding him. Henry seems to adore her,” she smirked, “And he’s not the only one. You seem pretty crazy about her yourself.”

Regina raised a brow, looking over at her sister, “Me?” She chuckled, “Well, I think that’s the point of dating, isn’t it?”

“True,” Zelena dried her hands, snatching a cookie off of a plate, taking a bite, “But, the way you look at her sometimes. It’s as if you’re falling for her every day, all over again.”

While drying up a plate with a towel, she looked over at Emma with Henry, who were acting out the black and white film shown in Home Alone, Emma playing the part of Snakes, while Henry played Johnny. She chuckled at the sight of Emma hitting the floor after being brutally murdered with Henry’s imaginary Tommy gun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys continue to amaze me with all your wonderful feedback. Thank you so much! Even though I may not reply to all, I do read every single one. Yesterday was a busy day for me that I couldn't update, but finally, I finished up this slightly longer chapter to make up for last night's absence. Personally, it's one of my favorite chapters that I've come up with so far for this story. As for my reviewer who asked and all who wonder how many chapters this story will have. I don't know the answer to that. I don't plan a story by chapters, I just come up with ideas in my head and write as I go along.

Regina tossed and turned in her bed, sighing deeply as she looked up at the ceiling. Her head turning towards her son’s peaceful, sleeping form. She couldn’t stop thinking about Zelena’s words, Jefferson’s words to her about Emma. Nor about how crazy this whole ordeal was. It was eating up at her, especially after earlier her father officially welcomed her into the family. They loved Emma, and Regina knew that once they had to put an end to this surade, it would crush everyone. Especially her father.

And, maybe it was the holiday spirit or Christmas magic- who the hell knew- but, she would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit to feeling something for Emma.

She sighed again, this time, very gently, making her way out of bed. Regina found herself tiptoeing down the hallway, down the stairs. Her head turned to the side, catching a glimpse of Graham’s sleeping form and the chimney lit up.

In front of the chimney? Was Emma, wide awake and sitting in front of the cozy fire.

Emma turned to the sound of one of the steps lightly creaking, looking over her shoulder at the brunette and standing to her feet. She met her halfway towards the stairs, quietly to not wake Graham. “Hey.” She said in a low voice.

“Hi.” Regina whispered.

“Are you alright?” She asked her.

Regina nodded, “Yeah, just… trouble sleeping. You?”

“Same.” Emma nodded, “You know, I find that when I have trouble sleeping, a good cup of hot chocolate and a good chat with some great company always puts me right out after.”  
____________________

Regina smiled, watching Emma serve herself and Regina some freshly made hot chocolate into two mugs, sitting by the breakfast table, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

"Hm..." Emma placed down her own mug, taking a seat right next to Regina, “I can’t bake,” She smiled, seeing Regina’s own smile, “So, I’m afraid that in this relationship, you’ll be the one baking, while I supervise.”

She chuckled, “Supervise?” Her brow raised, “Or eating everything in sight like Henry?”

They shared a light laugh.

“Is it true you adopted him?” Emma asked, “Jefferson was filling me on that.”

Regina nodded, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, “Yes. I… haven’t had the best of luck with men, as you well know,” She smiled, “and my life was always so busy, none stop with work that I never really made time for anything else. Then, one day I decided, why not? There are plenty of children in the world who need a home, a loving family, someone who will always take the time of day to tell them an _‘I love you.’_ ” She sighed, watching Emma as she listened carefully, “So, I went in and adopted Henry. ‘Till this day he has been my best Christmas gift ever.”

Emma found herself smiling, “That kid is very fortunate to have you. I can’t tell you how many children in the world wish to be taken in by a loving family and…" she sighed, "that’s all it ever is to them, a wish.” 

Brown eyes caught sight of sad green ones in front of her.

“I can tell you from personal experience,” Emma continued, “not being the pick of the litter, especially around this time of year is the most devastating feeling a foster kid.”

Regina’s lips parted, “You were in the foster system?”

Emma nodded, “I know I said that my family was elsewhere, but… truth is I never had a family.” She paused, “It’s not something I like to go around saying, because… I don’t want anyone looking at me the way you are looking at me right now.”

The brunette blinked, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” She smiled.

“I’m just surprised.”

“You would never have guessed.” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate, “I wasn’t lucky like Henry was, and there wasn’t a year where I didn’t ask Santa for a family.” Her eyes teared up, “It wasn’t until…” Her words came to a stop completely.

“Until what?” Regina’s head tilted, wanting to know more. She wanted to know everything about Emma.

Emma shook her head, “It’s not important.” Her eyes caught sight of the brunette’s own hand, reaching across the table for her own. Her thumb caressing it lightly.

“What would you like this Christmas?” Regina asked her, deciding to lighten the mood.

The blonde thought about her answer, unable to think of anything on the spot. “No one’s ever asked me that question before.” She chuckled, “I’ll have to get back to you on that.”

Regina smiled, standing up from her seat, heading towards the front door without saying a word to Emma. Green eyes watching her every move, seeing her reach for something inside her coat pocket and coming right back to the table. Her hand placing a small cardboard box with a green ribbon tied to it.

Green eyes looked up at the brunette, questioningly.

“I know it’s early, but Merry Christmas.” Said Regina, watching Emma cluelessly pick up the box.

Emma chuckled with a slight puff of air, holding the box within her hand, “You bought me a gift?”

“Do you mind?” The brunette asked, worried she may have crossed a line.

“No.” She quickly replied, “It’s just that…” Another chuckle escaped her, “No one’s ever…”

“Given you a gift?” Regina finished her sentence, seeing as she was stumbling for words.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, basically.” 

“Go on, open it.” Said Regina, her elbow propped up on the table, her chin resting on her hand. Not that Emma could see, but underneath the table, she was clenching her stomach rather tightly, feeling as the butterflies inside it were flapping way too much to her liking. Her smile grew, watching how Emma’s eyes lit up as she pulled on the thin green ribbon, pulling apart the lid off of the box.

Her lips parted in surprise, a gasp almost escaping her at the sight of a swan ornament made entirely out of glass. Just like Regina’s first horse ornament. The swan’s wings were spread upward, but not out. As if it landed on water and time had frozen over. A red string was attached just behind the wings. It was her ornament, the one she always favored. The one she only told Regina about that day at the tree lot. And she remembered. Regina remembered the story enough to buy it for her. All those years seeing it through the same shop window and now it was hers.

Emma looked up into the brunette’s brown orbs again, not being able to find her words.

“I saw it in the shop when we were in town and I remembered how much you said you loved that ornament.” 

“You bought me my own Christmas ornament?” Emma asked, still in shock.

“Well, of course.” Regina’s head tilted, “What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get you a Christmas gift?”

Emma chuckled, she placed it back in the box, too afraid to break it, "Well, this definitely wins you the best girlfriend of the year award." She teased, her eyes locking onto brown ones, "I love it. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Regina reached for her hand, taking it within her own, standing her up from the table, guiding her towards the living room quietly.

Emma stopped, causing the brunette to turn, "You know, one gift is enough." She whispered, "I don't think doing it under the same roof where your family sleeps is very responsible of us as a couple."

Regina slapped her arm playfully, to which Emma chuckled, "Shut up and hang up your ornament."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Emma grinned, taking out her ornament carefully from its box, finding the perfect place to hang it, right by Regina's glass horse. 

Their smiles matched, eyes locking onto each other.

"Now, it's official," Regina whispered.

Emma's eyes focused on the brunette's lips, her feet closing in, "You know," her voice remained low, "when this is all over…" she paused, "I have to be honest, I will miss you."

Regina’s eyes locked on the pair of green ones in front of her, almost hypnotized by the moment they both shared, “You will?” Her voice still a whisper.

The blonde nodded, the lights of the tree reflected in her eyes, which made them sparkle even more. With their faces only inches apart, their heads suddenly began to slowly tilt closer, and closer, and closer…

“Mom?” 

Both women suddenly turned to Henry’s voice, who stood just by the bottom of the stairs in a groan.

“Henry?” Regina asked, quickly moving towards her son, “Are you alright?”

“I don’t feel so good.” Henry said, before his cheeks puffed up, followed by a green colored throw up with chunks of white candy splattered all over his feet.

“Oh, Henry, honey.” Regina rubbed the boy’s back, “I told you not to eat that candy cane, didn’t I?” She turned to give Emma an apologetic look.

“Go, I got this.” Emma smiled.

“Are you sure?” She asked the blonde.

“He needs you. Go.” She ruffled Henry’s hair, “Feel better, kid.” Her eyes were trained on the brunette and her son as they headed up the stairs. It wasn’t until she was alone that she sighed and spoke to herself, “What am I doing?” She headed into the kitchen to gather up paper towels to clean up the mess on the floor. Her mind yelling at her because she almost dared to kiss Regina.  
____________________

The following morning, Regina walked into a full kitchen with everyone eating breakfast, even Henry. Signs that he was feeling all better, compared to last night.

Last night… _last night…_

Something happened last night. Something she couldn’t erase from her mind. 

Her and Emma had had a moment. I mean, sure ever since she welcomed her into her family’s home, they have had plenty of moments, but last night was something more.

Last night they almost kissed! Almost. She couldn’t help but wonder, would Emma have kissed her if her son hadn’t walked downstairs and interrupted them? Would she?

As crazy as the idea was, she had to admit- she would have kissed her.

She never thought of herself to be attracted to women before, but Emma sure made it easy for her to become attracted to her in a matter of short days.

“Ah!” Zelena pointed to both her parents, Cora and Henry gawking at her just underneath the mistletoe that hung from the kitchen entrance. “Mistletoe! You have to kiss.”

Cora and Henry shared similar grins, sharing a quick peck on the lips in front of the entire family.

“Awww, see now that’s sweet. Don’t you think so, kids?” Jefferson asked, standing from his chair.

Little Henry kept his eyes covered with his hands, “Is it over yet?” He asked, everyone sharing a laugh, including Regina.

“Well, I can certainly see you are doing much better.” Regina caressed her son’s hair, walking up to him, “No more late night candy for you, young man.”

“Okay.” Henry’s shoulders slumped.

“Hey, yeah. I was wondering who had turned into the exorcist last night, while I got up to go to the bathroom.” Said Jefferson, serving himself seconds.

Everyone through a glare at him, Zelena, who also had stood to serve herself another plate of breakfast, slapping him across the head.

“Ow!” He chuckled, “What?”

“Jefferson, that is a terrible thing to say. He’s your nephew.” Said Zelena.

“Have some sense of humor, will you? It was a joke.” He nudged little Henry, “Even the kid knows it was a joke. Right, Hen?”

Henry smiled a dimple cheek smile, looking up at his crazy uncle.

“See?” Jefferson smiled, eyes looking over to his father, “What time are we leaving, pop?”

“Right after breakfast.” Older Henry replied, “I hope everyone pitched in with food.”

“Of course.” Zelena beamed, “My Robbie and I gathered clothes too, our friends had plenty of hand me downs from their kids who grew out of them.”

“Excellent.” Henry smiled.

Regina’s brow furrowed, noticing every familiar face within the kitchen, but one. “Has anyone seen Emma?” She asked.

“I saw her this morning,” Said Robin, “I think she was going for a quick run.”

Regina’s brow raised, “In the cold?”

Zelena chuckled, “She likes to keep fit, huh, sis?”

“Alright, well, I’m going to take a quick shower.” She said, ignoring her sister's comment.

Cora looked up at her daughter, “Oh, Regina. Do use the upstairs bathroom, dear. Downstairs one is clogged up.”

The brunette nodded, heading upstairs.

“Darling, aren’t you going to eat some breakfast first?” Asked her father.

Regina smiled, “I will when I come back down.”  
____________________

Regina took her gathered clothes, her towel and brush in her arms from her bedroom, heading down the hallway. The happy chatter and laughter from her family echoing from downstairs. All the bedroom doors wide opened. The bathroom door being the only one closed, which she quickly reached for the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open.

“Whoa.” Emma’s eyes grew wide at the sudden sight of the brunette, dropping the towel she was using to dry her hair.

Regina’s eyes gawked at her half naked sight. She had her jeans on, and her bra, (thank goodness- which was black) but no shirt. Definitely no shirt! Which gave her a great view of the blonde’s perfectly toned arms and abs. 

Jesus Christ, just when she didn’t think Emma could be more perfect. It wasn’t overly toned either, it was… just right. So right, Photoshop didn’t have anything on her.

“I’m, I’m so, so sorry.” Regina stammered, her eyes scanning through the blonde’s body once again, (not to mention the few drops of water that caressed their way down) one last time before completely shutting the door. Her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. She had to fan herself, for the love of God, to pull herself together again. “Oh, my God.” She whispered to herself, still feeling the steam that came from the bathroom.

At least that’s what she told herself to feel better about this whole embarrassing situation. 

The doorknob squeaked, turning with a quick motion, same as the door as it swung open. Despite the fact that she didn’t dare to look at Emma, she had to, turning to stare, finding the blonde fully dressed this time in a light gray, long sleeve shirt.

“Hey.” She smiled, her hands tucking inside her jean pockets, “Did you… need to use the bathroom?”

“I…” Regina stammered, not finding the correct words, which she never did before in her life. So, she nodded, blinking “Shower. Yes.”

She wasn’t sure, but from the quick look on Emma’s cheeks, they were just as pink of embarrassment as her own cheeks were at the moment.

“Yeah, I’m…” Now Emma stammered, “I’m sorry about that. Jefferson told me the downstairs bathroom was sort of broken so… I thought… you know…”

“Oh,” Regina brushed off her words, “no, it’s me who’s- who should apologize. I mean, I should have knocked.”

“I mean, it’s your house.” Replied Emma.

“Right.” Regina nodded, grinning next, “Uh, it must have been a really good run, huh?” _What?!_ She mentally kicked herself. _Stop talking, stop staring! Just go shower- a cold shower!_

Emma chuckled, finding the brunette’s dumbfounded look too adorable for words.

Regina’s eyes squinted, “I’m gonna…” She motioned towards the bathroom behind her, walking backwards, “Yeah, I’m just gonna shower now.”

“Okay.” Emma smiled, wanting to say more about the incident but not being able to get a word in.

“Okay. Bye.” Regina shut the door behind her, leaning against it, her eyes closing, while her hands pulled at her hair. Her mouth parting open in a muted yell.

As for Emma. She sported the largest grin, shaking her head while heading back downstairs.  
____________________

Emma loved the idea of coming to a nearby orphanage to provide a bit of happiness for kids who had no homes during this Christmas year. Being a foster kid herself once, she remembered what it was like to wish for many things during the Holiday season that never came. Henry and Grace played with a group of boys and girls, happily sharing their candies and cookies with them. Jefferson just couldn’t get enough of a cute little boy that was playing with his new soccer ball, kicking it around the open space of the room. Cora and her husband gave away food they had cooked and more cookies that they ever dreamed of. And Zelena and Robin, along with Graham couldn’t get enough of this newborn baby, the redhead held in her arms with delight.

Emma and Regina walked along with the director of the orphanage, named Ingrid. 

“We are deeply appreciative of your visit. These kids need to feel loved and appreciated, especially around the holidays.” She said, smiling.

“It’s our pleasure.” Regina smiled, “We always love giving to those who need it the most.”

Ingrid smiled, “Yes, and I assure you that every child here just loves visitors.”

Emma’s head tilted at the sight of a sad group of kids, “Looks like not every child. What’s going on over here?” She asked Ingrid.

“Oh.” Ingrid looked over at the group with a sad expression, “They were just hoping that maybe this year Santa would pay them a little visit, but they understand how busy he gets. Don’t you kids?” She smiled over at the brunette, her voice a whisper, “They wish for it every year, the poor dears.”

“Maybe something can be done about that.” Emma grinned, her head turning towards Regina, “I’ll be right back.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, “Where are you going?”

“Just trust me. I won’t be long.”

While Regina nodded in understanding, Emma stood in front of the group, coming up with an idea that might just brighten their day even more. But for that, she needed to have a word with Leroy first…  
____________________

“You want me to what?!” Leroy’s face scrunched up, already hating the ridiculous idea. His back turning on the blonde, continuing to chop wood.

“Come on, Grumpy!” Emma pleaded.

Leroy glared at her over his shoulder, “I’ve told you to stop calling me that.”

“Okay, Leroy.” Emma moved around him, standing before the shorter man, “You have to do this. If not for me, do it for those kids. You were once an orphan yourself. Don’t you remember what it was like to wish for Santa to come barging in with a bag of toys?”

Leroy glared her way, his expression unhappy, “I’m the fifth of seven brothers.”

Emma’s brows lifted, “Seven?”

“And a half.” Said Leroy, “The seventh one might be retarded.” He chopped another log, setting the pieces aside.

“Then, why say you were an orphan?” Asked Emma.

“Because…” He grunted, chopping another log, “If you’d see my brothers, you’d understand. They can’t possibly be related to me. They’re always too chipper.” He gathered up a few logs, handing them to the blonde as he gathered up more to help him carry over to his truck. “Why on earth would I do this for you anyway? Don’t you have yourself a new family now? Ask one of them to do it.”

Emma followed Leroy to his truck, dumping the logs in the back, “Because you’re the only one with a big enough heart to do it.”

“Baloney!” He chuckled, he turned to glance at the blonde, a knowing smirk playing on his lips, “Oh, I know what this is about… it’s that broad, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Emma’s brows furrowed.

“The pretty brunette from the tree lot.” He told her, shaking his head, “Look, if you want to impress her so much, that’s your business, kid. Leave me out of it.”

Emma rolled her eyes, following the man back to carry more logs, “Leroy!”

“N-O. No!” He said, “Why don’t you do it?” He asked.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t come close to the appearance.”

Leroy glared her way, “Yeah, you’re a regular supermodel.” 

“Come on. Don’t you remember what it was like to be a kid, to want the very thing you knew you could never have?” Emma asked him.

Leroy thought about it for a minute. He shook his head, “No.”

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes again.

Logs thumped on the floor being dropped by Leroy. “Alright! Alright, I’ll do it.” He pointed his index finger as she smiled at him, “But you stop calling me grumpy.”

“You got it.” Emma grinned, wanting to jump from pure joy.

“And no one sits on my lap.” He warned her with a hard glare.

“Absolutely. Whatever you say.” She threw herself at the shorter man, wrapping him up in a tight hug, “Thank you, Leroy!”

“Hey, hey!” He pushed her off of him, “And no hugging! Absolutely no hugging.”

“Right. Sorry.” She smiled again, giving the man a quick kiss on the cheek despite his protest, “I’ll wait for you to get changed.”

Leroy grunted, watching her run off, and wiping the kiss away from his scruffy cheek. A tiny smile wanting to play on his lips, until he shook it off and went on his way.  
____________________

“Hey.” Emma came running up to Regina, sporting a huge grin. 

“Hey.” Regina’s brow furrowed, “Where did you go?”

“Just wait here.” She ran up to the center of the room, “Okay, kids. Everyone, come on out here, to the center of the room.” She stood by the front doors, not caring that all eyes were on her, wondering what was going on. “It seems that a very good friend of mine wanted to pay you guys a little visit this Christmas.” She ran up to a little girl that was falling behind, carrying her in her arms, “Okay. You ready?” She asked her, “Let’s open the door.” She reached for the door along with the little girl, pulling it open.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!!” Leroy came in fully suited in a Santa Claus outfit, white beard and all, along with his six brothers, all dressed in elf outfits, handing out toys upon toys to every kid there. It certainly brought a smile to everyone in that room, especially the kids. Sure the man’s stature wasn’t too tall, but it was believable enough for the kids to buy that it was Santa Claus and that he hadn’t forgotten them this Christmas.

Emma gasped at the little girl she held in her arms, “It’s Santa! Come on.” 

Regina’s lips parted with surprise, a smile appearing on her lips. Emma never failed to surprise her.

Soon, everyone else joined in, helping out to pass out presents to the kids. If there was something the Mills family loved during the holidays was to see how a child would light up at the sight of a present.

“Come on, let’s sit on Santa’s lap, tell him what you want for Christmas.” Emma placed her on Leroy’s lap once he sat down on a chair, not giving him a chance to protest against it.

“Can you believe this?” Zelena smiled, standing next to her sister, “Did you know she would do this?” 

“I had no idea.” Regina shook her head, meeting halfway with Emma through the crowded room, who was grinning from ear to ear at the joy she had brought the kids.

“Emma. This is absolutely wonderful!” Ingrid smiled, pulling her into an embrace, “Thank you so much. They will never forget this Christmas.”

Regina glanced over at Emma, “How did you do this?” She asked her.

Emma smiled, shrugging, “With a few siblings, a grumpy Santa and costume, anything was possible. Besides, Leroy owed me one.”

Before any of them knew it, Regina placed a quick kiss to the blonde’s cheek, leaving a tiny smear of red lipstick to go with her skin. And leaving the blonde totally dumbfounded right where she stood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I promised an update since last night, but personal matters happened, yet again. But, my goal is to finish this fanfic before Christmas for you all to enjoy during that night as well, if you care to re-read it after it is complete. :) All your reviews have been outstanding and always make me smile. Please, enjoy this new chapter and I hope you are sitting down for what's about to happen...

After they were done spreading joy at the orphanage, everyone went to the shops near the town to buy all they needed for their gingerbread house contest that would be held in town that day. The kids went off with Jefferson and Cora to look at the decorations that would be a part of the Christmas festival tomorrow night. Regina and her father had paired up to make the perfect gingerbread house. Zelena and Robin had an idea, but weren’t too sure they would go with what they were thinking about creating. Jefferson and Graham paired up and already had an idea in mind. Henry and Grace would also create their own as a team.

The winner would be announced at the festival at this year’s holiday contest. 

Regina was holding a few items in her hand when her eyes looked straight ahead, her brows furrowed at the sight of Emma petting a dalmatian dog, who was being held by another brunette. An attractive brunette, who was smiling a little too friendly with who was supposed to be her girlfriend.

Her brow slightly raised, she forced herself to give her attention back to what she needed to be concentrated on. It wasn’t Emma, because she had to remind herself that they weren’t actually dating. It was all an act that would soon be over in a few days. No matter if they almost shared a kiss. Which neither of them brought up.

“Is that the green monster I see, sis?” Asked Zelena, startling the brunette away from her thoughts. 

“What?” Her brow furrowed, moving along to other samples of candy.

Zelena nodded her head towards the window, “I’m talking about Emma. She is very attractive. If you’re not careful someone could come along like so, using a cute dog as bait to reel her in.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “She’s not a fish, Zelena. She’s human.”

The redhead chuckled, “That’s even worse. I mean, I can’t even begin to tell you how many girls I’ve caught Robin ogling at. I have to keep him in check. Even though I know he loves me, he could still slip up.”

She sighed, a little irritated, “Well, Emma isn’t your precious Robin. I trust her.”

“Okay.” Zelena gawked, shocked by her sister’s sudden fit of rage.

“Completely.” Regina stated, just to be clear her point got across.

“Okay.” Zelena nodded, walking away and mumbling under her breath, “And you say you’re not the jealous type.”

Regina glared her way, harshly biting on her tongue to keep herself from saying anything else. Her eyes moved towards a grinning Emma, causing her to storm out of the store, pushing her way past Emma, who gawked at her wide-eyed.

"Regina- hey." Emma's head followed the brunette, turning back, giving the family a puzzling look. "What's going on?" She asked.

Zelena grinned, arm linked with her husband's, "Someone's jealous."

Emma's head turned back towards the storming brunette before taking off herself.  
____________________

"Hey." Said Emma, walking up to the brunette with her hands stuffed inside her pockets.

Regina gave her a quick over the shoulder glare, looking back at everyone skating inside a skating rink.

"You know… you'd make the perfect snowman right about now." Said Emma, looking forward at the skating rink.

"What?" The brunette spat, her brow furrowed.

Emma's head turned towards the brunette, "Well, you have this coldness radiating off of you right now. Any kid could think you are a snowman." She smirked, seeing Regina roll her eyes, "So, should I start calling you Olaf? Unless of course, playing the Grinch is more your thing." She teased.

Regina's eyes glared over at the blonde, who for the first time was being a little annoying, “What are you smirking about? Stop it.” She hissed.

Emma shrugged, chuckling, "You surprise me. I just didn’t take you for the jealous type."

Regina scoffed, “Please. Jealous of what? You?" She moved along, seeing Emma follow right beside her out of the corner of her eye.

“Why not?" She asked, walking beside her along the skating rink. "Your sister sure bought your jealous behavior."

Regina faced the blonde again, "Let me make something clear to you. If I acted jealous in front of my sister it was simply because we have to be playing a part."

“Oh, right.” Emma nodded, not believing her for a minute.

"I mean, what type of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get jealous after seeing you becoming too friendly with someone else?" She asked.

“You’re right. She nodded, “So, it was all part of your act then?” Emma answered with a question of her own, momentarily crossing her arms over her chest.

“Exactly.” Regina nodded, becoming shocked to see her stand only a few inches away from her face. Her eyes locked into her own brown ones.

“And was that kiss we almost shared in front of your Christmas tree a part of the act too?” Her brow raised.

Regina’s eyes grew wide, surprised that she even brought that up. Her mind raced with many ways she could answer that question.

“That…” She paused, trying to find her words, which came out in a whisper, her mouth dry, “That was just in the moment.” She paused, stumbling for words, “Maybe even a dream, it was late.”

“Sure.” Emma nodded, her face only inches away from the brunette’s, “Don’t you just hate being woken up by a good dream?”

Regina’s eyes locked onto dashing green ones. Wondering, how on earth did Emma do that? How could she always say the right thing and have her stomach turn into a home for wild, flapping butterflies.

“We should… head back. They are probably wondering where we are.” Said Regina, her voice still a whisper.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, we should. But, before we do.” She held up a gift bag in front of the brunette.

“What’s this?” Regina asked, staring down at the bag which Emma still held.

“It’s called a gift.” Emma teased, “You know, people give it to each other just because. It’s most common around this time of year.” She smiled, receiving a light slap on the arm from Regina, handing it off to her.

Regina withdrew a heavy object from the bag, the paper it was wrapped in crackling as she unwrapped it. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a snow globe with a cabin, similar to her family’s. The snow falling slowly and softly onto the roof of the house, sliding off with ease. The pine trees surrounding it catching some flakes of snow as well. Her eyes looked up at the blonde in silence.

“I didn’t want to be the only one receiving a Christmas gift.” The corner of Emma’s lip twitched up in a tiny smile, her cheeks a shade of pink, “The girl you saw me with, she’s the one I bought it from. She said to give a snow globe to someone symbolizes something really special.”

Regina was in awe. No one had ever gifted her a snow globe before. She always loved them, but never quite had her own. Not even sure why, but she just didn’t. And now because of this stranger that she allowed into her life- playing a part or not- she had one.

“Special?” Regina muttered, “Did she really say that?”

“I wouldn’t lie.” Green locked onto brown orbs.

“Regina!”

Heads turned, Regina’s eyes grew wide in surprise, a grin tugging on her lips at the sight of her best friend, “Kathryn! You’re here?” She asked, embracing the blonde in a tight hug.

“Of course! I was stuck at home watching hallmark movies, so I thought to myself, what better way was there to spend Christmas if not here with my best friend?” She asked, her eyes turning to Emma, who simply smiled, “And… I see, we are being very rude. Hi.” She extended her hand, “Kathryn Midas.”

“She’s a good friend.” Regina told her, smiling.

“The best.” Kathryn corrected, shaking Emma’s hand.

“Emma Swan.” Said Emma.

Kathryn’s brows shot up, “Emma? Wait, are you-?” Her eyes grew wide, “You are!”

Emma’s brows furrowed in confusion, while Regina began to drag her away.

“Alright, Kathryn.” Said Regina, her eyes turning to Emma, “We’ll be right back.”

“But, she’s the girl from the bar, isn’t she?” Kathryn asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Her eyes not leaving Emma.

“Come along, Kathryn.” Regina hissed under her breath, smiling playfully at Emma.

Kathryn’s head turned to stare at the blonde one last time, before turning to her best friend again, “Well, she looks good. Maybe you didn’t need me here at all.” She grinned, “You have to tell me everything.”  
____________________

And she did. Which, Kathryn being Kathryn- was absolutely delighted with the story her best friend had just finished telling her. 

“I waste my time watching these Hallmark movies, when you are living yours!” She grinned, her arm linked with the brunette. “I mean, your family accepted her right off the back, she’s been terrific with Henry and everyone. Including you.” Her blue eyes looked down at the snow globe Regina still held in her hand, “And she even gave you a gift? Regina, you have it made!”

Regina chuckled, “I do not.”

“You do!” She stepped in front of her best friend, looking into her eyes, “You two almost shared a kiss the other night. And, you walked in on her naked-” She whispered, being interrupted by Regina.

“Half naked.” She corrected her.

Kathryn chuckled, “Well, call it Christmas magic, or whatever your heart desires, but, Regina something is happening here. She is obviously crazy about you and you’re not far behind.”

Regina sighed, glancing down at the snow globe she held in her hands. A tiny smile tugging at her lips. She shook her head, “This is crazy, isn’t it?” She asked, a scoff escaping her, “I mean, I can’t possibly-”

“Why not?” Kathryn asked, brow raised. “I mean, honestly, what’s stopping you? Other than lying to your entire family.”

“Don’t you think that’s reason enough?” Asked Regina.

Kathryn shrugged, “So you lied! Who hasn’t? You still have to admit that ever since she came into your life, things began to change for you. So, why would either of you want to give that up now?”

“Kathryn, Emma and I will have to come clean about this whole mess-”

“Mess? I don’t see a mess.” She smiled, “Think about it, Regina.” She patted her friend’s hand, “I saw the way you were looking at her when she gifted you that snow globe. Don’t hold back on a good thing when it’s being gifted right in front of you.”

Regina stood there, alone, once Kathryn walked off ahead of her. She glanced down at the snow globe one last time, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
____________________

Jefferson whooped, sledding down a hill of snow with Hope and Henry sitting right in front of him on the sled. Emma smiled, standing off to the side, watching them.

“Emma!” Henry waved, once they reached the bottom of the hill again. He ran up to her, “Do you want to help us build a fort? Uncle Jefferson said we could have a snowball fight. We can be a team!”

Emma smiled down at Henry, “It just so happens that building forts is my specialty. Lead the way, kid!” She followed Henry, meeting up with Grace and Jefferson.

“Let’s come over here.” Jefferson pointed to a good spot, where other kids, some alone, others with their parents played in the snow. He began gathering up snow along with his daughter, while Emma and Henry did the same.

“Can we go ice skating after this, dad?” Asked Grace.

“I haven’t done it in years, but why not?” He smiled at her. “But, first we win this snowball fight.”

“Yeah.” Grace grinned, working hard in helping her father build their fort.

A while later, both forts built up and ready to use, Regina and Kathryn arrived to where the snowball fight began to happen.

“There they are!” Kathryn pointed, “Oh,” She laughed, seeing Henry getting hit with a snowball.

“What’s going on here?” Cora asked, meeting up along with her husband, Robin and Zelena and Graham. Her eyes glancing out at the snowball fight taking place.

“It seems we missed a snowball fight.” Zelena smiled, sharing a look with Robin.

“Come on, grandpa!” Henry shouted, which didn’t take the older man long to run along and join in their fight.

“Hey, no fair! We need a third!” Jefferson shouted, throwing a snowball that missed Emma by an inch. His eyes glanced over at Regina, “Regina, come on!”

The brunette shook her head, “Oh, no.”

“Come on, aunt Gina!” Grace pleaded, “Please!”

The brunette just chuckled.

“Count me in.” Said Graham, placing down his shopping bags and joining Jefferson and Grace’s team.

“Regina,” Kathryn stood closer to her friend, her eyes on Graham, “Who is that beautiful man?”

“That’s Graham. He works with Robin.” She smiled, “Kathryn Midas.”

“What?” She asked.

“Are you blushing?” The brunette’s smirk grew.

“Shut up.” The blonde rolled her eyes, “It’s no different than you blushing with Emma.” She teased, running along to join Emma and Henry’s team, “Count me in!”

Snowball after snowball were thrown, laughter being shared between everyone involved.

“Come on, mom!” Henry shouted to his mother.

Suddenly a snowball struck the brunette’s coat, her eyes glaring towards their direction. Henry and Kathryn pointed to Emma.

“Did you just _hit_ me with a snowball?” She asked, glaring her way.

Emma grinned, “Maybe. What are you going to do about that?”

Regina’s eyes squinted, her form bending down to reach for as much snow as her hand could scoop up. 

“Oh, no! Hide!” Henry’s little form hid behind the fort, while Henry Sr, Kathryn and Emma all threw a few snowballs her way, all missing her.

“Hey!” Regina grunted, throwing her snowball directly at Emma, striking her on the chest.

“Oh, I’m hit!” Her mouth parted open in surprise, while her hands rolled up another snowball, “Attack!” She shouted, everyone throwing a few more her way, while Regina joined Jefferson and Grace’s team.

Cora stood by with Zelena and Robin, watching the groups at first, but then deciding to go their own way since it would be a while until either of them were done. While both group’s battle continued, Jefferson getting hit by Henry, then his father. Grace getting hit by Kathryn and then Emma. It wasn’t until a snowball by the brunette struck little Henry that Emma was shocked, playfully of course.

“I’m down!” Little Henry dramatically acted out collapsing on the snow, right behind the fort, “Every man for themselves!”

Emma caught Henry in her arms, playfully glaring Regina’s way, “You dare to strike your own kid?”

Regina chuckled, holding up a snowball in warning, seeing the blonde’s attempt in her eyes, “Emma. I’m warning you. Don’t.”

Emma bent down to scoop up some snow, rolling it up into a ball.

“Don’t you dare.” She glared at her, tossing her snowball once Emma took off running after her, causing her to take off running as well.

Emma tossed her snowball, striking the brunette right on the back of her leg, chasing after her until she was able to pull her in by her coat, knocking her onto the snow in a fit of laughter.

Regina laughed, it was a rich sound Emma took in while rolling on the snow with her. A sound she decided could never grow tired of. “Okay!” She shouted through laughter, being held down by the blonde, “Alright, you win! You win this round… for now.” Her voice became softer once their eyes met in a lock.

How could anyone look positively breathtaking staring down at her the way Emma was?  
____________________

Everyone stood by at the skating rink while Jefferson, Grace and Henry ice skated for a while.

Regina cleared her throat, gathering her best friend’s attention, “Kathryn, this is Graham Humbert.” She smiled, “Graham, this is Kathryn Midas, a very good friend of mine.”

“Hi.” Graham extended his hand, his eyes connecting with the blonde’s, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kathryn was hypnotized by the man’s eyes, a smile tugging at her lips while she shook his hand, “The pleasure is all mine, Graham.”

Regina glanced over at Emma, who seemed lost in thought, even as she watched Henry and Grace skating. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asked her, standing beside her now.

Emma smiled, looking back at Henry, “I was just thinking about how great it must be to have a family. Henry sure is someone very special.”

“So are you, you know.” Said Regina, smiling at the blonde once their eyes met again.

Emma chuckled, “Maybe I’m not as special as you think.” She said.

“Maybe you are. I know you are. You’ve certainly proven that in a matter of days.” She paused, glancing over at her son, who was too far out on the ice, “Henry, don’t go too far out. The ice looks too thin.”

“Okay, mom.” Said Henry.

Emma’s brow raised, impressed, to which Regina mirrored her raised brow, “I know my way around the ice.”

“Let me guess, you did it a lot as a kid?” The blonde asked her, sharing a smile with Regina.

She nodded, looking over at her brother, “With Jefferson. I used to always wish that someday I could have this spot to myself and have it light up just for me.”

“Why don’t you?” Asked Emma, her head tilting curiously, watching the brunette’s beautiful features.

She shook her head, “It’s always crowded. Besides, I’d like to have my own skating rink for myself.” She chuckled, glancing over at Emma, “That’s selfish, huh?”

“No.” The blonde shook her head, “I think it’s important to have everything one wishes for. Especially around this time of year.”

Pearly white smiles flashed with one another. Eyes sparkling, reflecting on one another.

“Henry!” Jefferson shouted, startling both women away from their small trance.

“Oh my God, Henry just fell through the ice!” Kathryn shouted, watching in horror as Regina and Emma quickly took off running, leaving the rest of the family behind.

“Robbie, help them!” Zelena said, her voice filled with worry.

“Henry!” Regina ran, slipping on the ice once she reached the area.

“I can’t get him out! The ice is too frozen!” Jefferson shouted, banging on it with his bare hands, desperate to pull the boy out.

“Henry!” Regina’s eyes stung with tears, her hands cleaning the ice away from gathered snow. “I don’t see him! Henry! Jefferson, he can’t swim!”

"Emma!" Robin quickly tossed a shovel to the blonde, as two were given to him by two men that were nearby.

"Move aside!" Emma held out her arm towards Regina, striking the ice hard again and again with the shovel. Thin specks of ice flying in different directions. Robin moved in quickly to help with the other shovel.

Henry Sr hugged both his wife and daughter, horrified at the scene.

They struck the ice once again, seeing it crack below her feet. "Stop! I got it!" She stomped hard on the broken ice with her foot, causing a big chunk to break off. Big enough for her to remove her jacket, tossing it on the ground and jumping right in.

"Emma!" Regina, Jefferson and Robin shouted in unison. Grace gripping onto her father's coat, sobbing in fear.

Regina kneeled down in front of the hole on the ice, her eyes pooled with fear and tears. Her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach with worry for her son. Worry for Emma, who was taking what felt like an eternity to come back up to the surface, safe and sound.

"Emma jumped into the water!" Zelena told them, watching in awe and horror.

"Why aren't they coming back up?" Asked Regina, her voice shaking with worry, feeling Robin's hands squeeze gently at her shoulders. "Robin, why aren't coming back up?"

"They will." Robin assured her, providing her shoulders with another comforting squeeze, "They are both going to be fine. I promise you."

Jefferson looked down at the water for any signs of movement, beginning to unwrap the scarf around his neck, "I'm going in after them."

"Wait!" Robin held out his hand, his eyes focused on the water.

The eternity had ended. Regina's heart moved back to its rightful place within her chest once she caught sight of bubbles coming up to the surface along with Emma, gasping for air with Henry held against her body.

“Jefferson, help us pull them up!” Said Robin, grabbing a hold of Emma along with Regina. All three pulling them up instantly.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked Emma, who nodded, growing quickly concerned for her son who wasn’t moving.

“I’ll call an ambulance.” Jefferson quickly withdrew his phone from his coat pocket, while Emma began performing CPR on Henry, who’s lips were a bit blue.

“Come on, kid.” Emma hissed, mentally counting down on her compression's before puffing three long breaths into the boy’s mouth. “Come on.”

Regina watched the blonde in fear performing a couple more chest compression's to her son. Her golden locks dripping over her shoulders and face. It wasn’t until water squirted out of Henry’s mouth in a couple of coughs that everyone sighed with relief.

“Oh, Henry!” Regina held him so tight against her body, not caring about her coat and clothes getting wet, nor the cold.

Henry’s coughing continued, along with gasps for air as Jefferson joined them on the hard ice ground. 

“An ambulance is on the way.” He informed them.

Emma took her jacket from the ground, wrapping it around a shivering Henry.

“Mom?” Henry’s voice sounded weak.

“Yes, my darling? What is it?” Asked Regina, through small sobs.

“Can I still go to tomorrow’s festival?” He asked her.

Everyone released a small chuckle, not being able to help themselves on the fact that he was going to be alright. 

Regina smiled, holding him so close to her own body, trying to keep him warm, “Yes, but we have to get you to the hospital first.” She glanced over at Emma, who’s hand was trembling due to the cold as their fingers slowly brushed with one another.

“Thank you.” She whispered over to the blonde, who’s instinct was to wrap an arm around her form, her head lying on her wet shoulder, while Emma’s cheek simply rested at the top of the brunette’s head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this next chapter late last night and finished the other half today. This is a slightly longer chapter, because really there was no better stopping point for it than what I decided to go with. And, I wanted to give you all a purely romantic one filled with a lot of smiles and heart felt moments between our lovely ladies. I hope you enjoy it! :) Anxiously await your reviews... and don't worry. A kiss will happen! Soon...

Everyone sat scattered out along the hallway, waiting for news on Henry’s check up. Jefferson and Robin passed around hot cups of coffee while they waited.

“Ms. Mills?” A doctor came out, instantly over crowded by everyone around him. A smile tugging at his lips. 

“How is he?” Asked Regina, “Is he going to be alright?”

Dr. Whale, as read on his lab coat, nodded, “He’s going to be fine.” He continued as everyone sighed with relief, “I checked up on his lungs, which appeared in good health, his breathing is normal. He just needs to get plenty of rest tonight. Henry is very very lucky. He’s a tough boy.” He provided her with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, “I’ll go fetch his paperwork to discharge him.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Regina nodded.

“Thanks, doc.” Jefferson patted him on the back, moving in on Regina in a hug.

Everyone shared a hug among each other, one by one hugging Emma.

“We should really thank Emma. You guys should have seen how she jumped in to save Henry.” Said Jefferson, wrapping his arm around her form, “It was truly heroic.”

“It was nothing.” Emma smiled, her jacket back on her body.

“Are you kidding?” Said Zelena, “Not everyone would have had the guts to jump in the freezing water to save him.” She hugged the blonde.

Emma’s green eyes focused on Regina’s, who stood right behind Zelena.

Robin walked up to his wife, pulling her off of Emma, “Sweetheart, why don’t we give them both a moment, hm?” His eyes looked at everyone, “Everyone.” He nodded, walking away with the family, providing both women with a bit of privacy.

Once they were alone, Regina launched into the blond’s arms without warning, causing her to puff out a breath in an _umph!_ Sound. Her arms not hesitating to wrap around the brunette’s form.

Emma’s eyes slightly opened back up again, “Regina…” She whispered out, taking a moment to continue, “Not that I don’t love hugs, but… you’re suffocating me a little.”

“Oh.” Regina quickly pulled away, her hand resting on the blonde’s arm, “I’m sorry. I just…”

Emma chuckled, “I get it. You don’t have to say it.”

“But, I do.” Her brown eyes looked up into Emma’s, “I really, really do. If it weren’t for you…” She shook her head, “I don’t even want to think what would have happened-”

“Regina- hey.” Her brows furrowed, watching the brunette’s eyes water again. Her arms not hesitating to wrap her into a hug again. Even with her sweater still a little damp from the water. “It’s alright. You heard what the doctor said, Henry is fine.” She smiled, slightly pulling away to get a good look at her, “He’s going to be dancing his little socks off come tomorrow night.”

Regina released a small chuckle, her head nodding, “Knowing him, he will.” She sighed, “I was just so worried, I couldn’t help but think of the worst for a split second.. And then, when you didn’t come up. It felt eternal.” Her hand caressed away at the blonde’s bicep, her eyes locking with green colored ones, “I was so worried for the both of you.”

“Well, we’re both okay.” She smiled, her hand brushing away at a lock of jet black hair, the tip of her fingers caressing her cheek, “I’m okay. I’m here.”

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s form, her eyes closing for a short moment, hearing the sound of her heart beating inside her chest. It was calm but accelerated all at once. Just like hers was in that very moment. 

“Ms. Mills.” Dr. Whale smiled at her, apologetically for interrupting an obvious moment. “Here are the discharge papers. You are free to take Henry home anytime.” 

Regina parted from Emma, reaching for the discharge papers, “Thank you so much. For everything.”

“My pleasure.” Lastly he nodded at the blonde and walked away, leaving them alone once again.

Regina glanced over at Emma with an apologetic look of her own. “I guess I probably should… go get Henry.”

Emma nodded, throwing a smile her way, “Yeah. Go, I’ll be waiting right here.” She watched Regina walk away, giving her one last glance before turning the corner of the hallway. Her own heart feeling like it wanted to jump out of her chest.  
____________________

Into the night, Henry was down like a log, fast asleep. Everyone checking on him completely wiping him out. He had whined a bit, due to him not being able to work on his gingerbread house as the doctor had only ordered him to get plenty of rest. But, he certainly felt a lot better after he was told he could Emma’s gingerbread house. While everyone was downstairs, chatting about their day tomorrow and the festival, working on their gingerbread houses, Regina remained upstairs, cuddled next to the sleeping form of her son. Really, she was still too frightened by it all, she didn’t want to leave his side. She just wanted to watch him all night.

It wasn’t until a soft knock outside her door made her head lift up a tiny bit.

“Come in.” She softly said, hoping it was loud enough for whoever was outside her door to hear.

That’s when Regina sat up, after seeing a familiar silhouette of Emma’s blonde hair. It was wet since she had taken a shower, and combed, but it was her. 

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Emma asked in a whisper, seeing Henry’s sleeping form, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’ll just go.”

“I wasn’t sleeping.” Regina quickly sat up, her eyes on the blonde’s form which turned back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She softly smiled, standing beside the bed.

“Truth is,” Regina sighed, her voice still soft, her eyes glancing down at her son, watching his breathing with ease, “I just find myself watching him. Like, I could lose him at any moment.”

Emma slowly moved to the foot of the bed, sitting on its edge, her eyes focused on the worried brunette, “You won’t.” She smiled, glancing down at Henry, “He’s a tough kid. And it’s all thanks to you. He’ll get through this.”

Regina smiled, lightly brushing back Henry’s hair, away from his eyes. Her eyes looking back up at Emma, “I want to thank you for what you did for him out there.”

“You did.” The blonde smiled.

“No. I mean…” Regina sighed, her hand reaching for the blonde’s own hand, “Thank you, Emma. You’ve been… such a blessing, not just for me but for everyone.”

Emma shook her head, “I don’t know about being a blessing, but it sure has been fun pretending to be a part of your family.”

“Why do you sell yourself short?” She asked, her head tilting, “You are amazing. I mean, ever since you came into my life, you’ve been nothing but terrific.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never had a girlfriend before.” Emma teased.

Regina chuckled, “Well, I’ll admit I never have. And I know this whole thing is an act between us, but…” Her brows furrowed, her hand coming up to brush away at Emma’s hair, “You’re hurt.”

“What?” Emma’s brows furrowed.

Regina quickly moved to the foot of the bed, scooting closer to Emma, her thumb brushing away at the strands of wet hair. How did she miss it before? A very noticeable cut just above her hairline.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Regina asked.

Emma looked up, trying to see her cut, even though it was impossible, “I honestly didn’t even notice it.” She chuckled, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand, “Regina, it’s alright. It’s just a small cut.”

“Just a small cut?” Regina stood from the bed, concern written all over her features, “Emma, you might need stitches.”

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh a little, low so Henry wouldn’t wake up, “If that were true, Gina, I would be bleeding, which I’m not. It’s fine. I promise you I don’t need stitches.”

Regina sighed again, “I’m sorry, I’m just tired and worried, and-”

“Don’t be sorry.” Emma grinned, “I actually think it’s quite adorable of you. To be honest with you, I can’t remember the last time someone worried so much for me.”

“Well, at least let me tend to that cut for you.” She grabbed the blonde’s hand, not giving her a chance to protest against being cared for. She walked into the bathroom, searching inside the wall cabinet for a first aid kit her parents kept. “Sit down.” She instructed her, which Emma sat right on the toilet without any protest.

Actually, she would be lying if she said she didn’t quite like this nurturing side to Regina. She couldn’t even remember the last time someone tended to her when she suffered a scraped knee, or elbow or simply got a bruise from a bad fall. 

Emma watched her carefully, expertly taking out a cotton ball, dabbing it with some rubbing alcohol. 

“Alright, this might sting a little.” Said Regina, placing the soaked cotton right on her cut.

“Ooh!” Her head withdrew back quickly, feeling a small sting from the liquid.

“Sorry.” Regina chuckled, dabbing the cut a little more lightly, “I did warn you.”

Emma chuckled, “Yes, you did.” She paused, her eyes instinctively looking up, “You’re actually good at this sort of thing. You have a very good touch. If you don’t mind my saying so.”

“Well, I have been a mother for a good amount of years. It’s safe to say I have enough experience.” She teased, leaning in a little closer, her lips pursing while blowing a light brush of air onto the cut for it to dry up quickly.

The blonde’s heart was beating faster than ever towards her gesture. She couldn’t think of anything but to sit still.

Lastly she placed a bit of cream on her cut, very lightly, before placing on a band-aid.

“All finished.” Regina smiled, her eyes connecting with the green pair staring back at her.

“Thank you.” Emma spoke softly, feeling herself get a little lost in the pair of brown eyes before her.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Whoever is in there better hurry up! I desperately have to pee!” Zelena’s voice was heard on the other side of the door, leaving both women inside the bathroom chuckling to each other.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Hello in there! Come on!”

The brunette rolled her eyes, pulling the door open in annoyance, “Don’t shout. My son is sleeping.”

“Oh!” Zelena smirked, eyeing both women suspiciously, “Well, had I known you two were in here fooling around, I would have just gone outside.”

Regina groaned, “We weren’t-”

“Oh, you weren’t fooling around, I know, I know,” The redhead rolled her eyes, grinning at Emma, “She never really was the adventurous type.”

Emma wrapped a sudden arm around the brunette’s form, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips, “Oh, now Gina. Let’s be honest. After all, what’s wrong with a little fooling around?” She eyed the brunette, who was too shocked to even speak or protest on the blonde’s behalf. Green eyes looked over at Zelena again, “Excuse us. We need to check on Henry.”

“Why did you say that?” Regina whispered over to Emma, feeling Zelena’s eyes still on them as they headed towards the brunette’s bedroom.

“To give her something to talk about, which, knowing her she will.” Emma pulled her closer.

Regina groaned, rolling her eyes, “I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

Emma’s grin simply grew as they made their way into the bedroom.  
____________________

By 7pm, all had left into town for the Christmas festival. Henry was doing much better, already running around in circles around Jefferson’s form, hyper as can be on candy canes and cookies. Zelena and Robin carried their gingerbread house in hand, same as Cora and Henry Sr, as well as Kathryn and Graham, who had paired up. 

“You two need to quit it,” Spoke Jefferson, carrying the gingerbread house in hand, “You’ll get dizzy and throw up all that candy.”

“Why don’t you kids go on ahead of us?” Cora suggested, nudging them lightly, “Go on.”

“Not too far, Henry. Stay where we can see you.” Warned Regina.

“Okay, mom!”

Kathryn moved alongside her best friend, a grin from ear to ear, “So…” She paused, her eyes finding brown orbs as they looked over at her suspiciously, “What’s this I hear about you and Emma being in a lip lock in the upstairs bathroom?”

The brunette turned away her gaze, her cheeks a shade of pink. “It was nothing.” She replied.

“So, it did happen?” Kathryn asked, excitedly.

Regina threw a glare her way, her voice a whisper, “Of course not. My sister just likes to gossip.”

“But, you wanted to, didn’t you?” Kathryn grinned, seeing Regina’s own sudden grin appear on her lips. “Ugh! Regina, why didn’t you?”

“No-!” She scoffed, looking ahead at Emma, who was walking a few feet up front. Hoping she couldn’t hear, she talked even lower, leaning more into Kathryn, “Yes, I wanted to, but- can we just talk about this later, please?”

“But what?” Kathryn whispered, nudging the brunette playfully, “You two are as single as can be, you’re already putting up this fake relationship for your entire family…”

“Shhh…” Brown eyes looked around, making sure no one heard her best friend, who evidently wasn’t about to drop the subject.

“What’s wrong with sharing a kiss or two? She obviously likes you and I’ve seen the way you look at her. You’re falling for her.” Kathryn grinned.

Regina’s eyes grew wide, her head turning towards her best friend, “I am not!” 

Everyone suddenly stopped walking, heads turned towards the brunette who spoke a little louder than she anticipated. Including Emma’s.

Kathryn’s grin grew impossibly wider.  
____________________

Everyone left their gingerbread houses in place. The contest wasn’t going to start until much later, therefore everyone went their separate ways for a while, until they gathered together again within the crowd that surrounded a stage where a live band was performing Christmas songs all night. The area was decorated with millions of colored lights. A giant tree illuminating right behind the stage with colored lights and different colored spheres and ornament figures. Everyone 

“Mom!” Henry ran up to Regina, carrying a box with a slot on the lid, “Look what I got!”

The brunette’s brows furrowed, “What is that?”

“It’s a wishing box!” Henry beamed, “Uncle Robin said, we all write down what we wish for this Christmas and whatever we wish for will come true.”

Regina smiled, loving her son’s childhood innocence, “That’s a great thing to have. We’ll all write our wishes down tonight and place them inside once we get home.”

“I’m going to show it to grandma and grandpa!” He ran off.

Regina sighed happily, love seeing her son so happy and well. She stood around the crowd, off to the side, watching everyone happily dancing. Her mother and father, Zelena and Robin, Jefferson with Grace, even Kathryn and Graham. Who everyday seemed to be hitting it off more and more. Her smile grew, watching Henry dancing along with Emma, being picked up and spun around by the blonde in a playful manner, which filled his little insides with pure joy, enough to make him turn into a fit of giggles.

And boy, could she dance. 

Once the mood in the song changed to a much slow paced one, the male singer on stage began to the lyrics to Michael Buble’s _You Don’t Know Me_ , everyone kept up their dancing. Regina could see Emma’s green eyes looking her way from afar, then leaning down to whisper something to Henry, which the boy happily nodded. Her lips parted once she began to approach her, holding out an outstretched hand before her.

“What?” Regina asked her.

“Come on, let’s dance.” Said Emma.

Regina shook her head, “Oh, no.” A chuckle escaping her, “No, thank you. I’ll just step all over your feet, so trust me, you don't want me dancing with you.”

Emma’s smile grew, “Come on, you can’t be that bad.”

“Well, I am.” Replied Regina, “I never even danced in High School. I was never even asked to prom. Besides,” Her throat cleared, “I doubt that everyone here will be comfortable with two women dancing together.”

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, “You mean two people who are apparently in love? Who cares what anyone thinks- come on.” She grabbed her by the hand, taking her into the crowd of people.

“Emma- no!” Regina hissed, “Emma… I can’t, come on.” She sighed, having a hard time keeping up with the blonde’s fast pace, “Emma-” She froze once she felt the blonde’s grab a hold of her other free one.

“Relax. I’m here with you, alright?” She smiled, placing the brunette’s hand right on her shoulder, her free hand resting on the brunette’s waist, her eyes locked onto her own as she spoke in a soft voice, softer than Regina had ever heard it before, “Besides… your entire family is here, we wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would we?” She asked.

Regina sighed, giving up the fight, “I suppose not.”

Her smile grew, “This dance will work better if we’re a little closer. Like this.” Her arm snaked around her form, pulling her into her body, their stomach’s literally bumping into one another.

So much that a small gasping sound escaped the brunette.

Time was lost for a short minute, because all she could see were emerald green eyes staring back into her own. She could even say, they were staring right into her soul, who was melting at the moment. Because this is as close as she’s ever been to Emma, and she liked it. By God, she loved it. She had never felt more like herself than she did right now as she allowed the blonde to lead her into this dance she would love to call their own.

Regina looked around, seeing her parents smiling happily, dancing among one another, same with her sister and Robin, followed by Kathryn and Graham. Kathryn giving her a thumbs up and a wink of encouragement, which made her smile. But, other glares of disapprovement made her quickly look away.

“You okay?” Emma glanced at the brunette, noticing her concern.

The brunette nodded, her body stiffening up, “It’s just others are looking.”

Emma looked around without any shame, brushing off some of the dirty looks, her green orbs focused back on her favorite pair of brown ones, “Oh, who them?” She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. They’re just jealous because you are too beautiful for words.” She smiled, taking notice in the blush taking part on the brunette’s cheeks.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, gasping in surprise once Emma, without any warning, spun her out and back against her body, her arm wrapping back around her form.

“See, you don’t suck.” Said Emma, keeping up their swaying, “Although, you could take it easy on my feet a little.”

“What?” Regina looked down, shocked to see she was standing on the blonde’s feet. “Oh, God- I’m, I’m so sorry. I told you I was bad at this.”

Emma chuckled, holding her closer once she felt her wanting to make a run for it, “Gina, relax. I was kidding, to help you loosen up.” Her smile grew at the brunette’s glare, “Besides, I had a really bad case of frostbite when I was a kid, so I practically can’t feel anything on my toes.”

Regina’s eyes grew wide, “Really?” 

“No. Not really.” Emma smiled, feeling Regina’s hand give her another playful slap across the arm. “You’re not a bad dancer.”

“That’s only because you’re guiding me.” Replied Regina.

“And you say I sell myself short,” Said Emma, her eyes focused on her own, “You forget. I know you.”

Regina’s brow raised, “Oh, you do, do you?”

“Mhm.” Emma grinned, “Well, we are dating.”

“Alright. Enlighten me, Ms. Swan, if you will.” Her grin matched Emma’s.

Emma inhaled a sharp breath, letting out with a light hum, spinning the brunette out and into her body again before continuing, “You are a great mother. I mean any person can see that, and you are clearly the apple to your father’s eye, and even your mother’s.”

The brunette chuckled, not believing that last bit, “Oh, now you’re wrong.” She nodded once Emma gave a wondering glance, “My mother is more leaned towards my sister. I mean, look at her.” Her head turned towards Zelena, who kept dancing lovingly with Robin, “She has the perfect husband, who adores her and anytime she walks into a room- no matter where that is- she has this ability to be liked by everyone.” She shook her head, her eyes meeting Emma’s again, “I hate myself for admitting this to you, but sometimes all the attention she gathers, even from strangers, makes me sick.”

“Your mother loves you, Gina.” Emma replied, “She worries more about you, because of the fact that she loves you.”

“Yeah, well,” The brunette sighed, “As luck would have it, it seems I was made to end up alone.” Her eyes moved towards Kathryn next, who was all smiles with Graham, “I mean, look at Kathryn. She just got here and already she’s found her soulmate in Graham. And who do I have? Even my ex-boyfriend of three days dumped me before Christmas.”

Her eyes moved forward, meeting Emma’s again once the blonde unexpectedly stopped swaying to the music.

“Thanks, I’ll try not to take offence to that.” Emma joked.

Regina blinked, mentally kicking herself in the head, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I-”

“It’s okay.” She smiled, a smile that assured her everything was alright, “Let’s go.” Her head nodded to the side.

“Go where?” Asked Regina, puzzled by her sudden change of conversation.

“There’s some place I’d like to show you.” She held onto the brunette’s hand, walking her through the crowd.

“Some place, where?” She asked, eager to know.

“Just come on. You’ll see.” Emma grinned.  
____________________

They walked a bit far off from the festival grounds, Regina wondering more and more with each passing second where exactly Emma was taking her and why.

“Emma.” She called out, “Where could we possibly be going? It’s cold.”

“You don’t miss much, do you?” The blonde teased, suddenly coming to a halt, facing the brunette, “Alright. Close your eyes.”

Regina raised a brow, causing Emma to release a chuckle.

“Trust me. It’s a surprise.”

With every ounce of curiosity, Regina did as she was told. She closed her eyes and followed the blonde as she guided her a few steps forward, feeling the fur of her gloves covering up her eyes, just in case she was tempted to peak, no doubt.

“Okay…” Emma whispered, breathing in the intoxicating fragrance of the brunette’s perfume, which reminded her of a mix between apples and Christmas morning. Her eyes looking straight ahead before uttering into her ear, “Open your eyes.”

Regina’s eyes slowly parted, shining brighter than ever had before. A light gasp escaping her lungs at the sight that stood before her once Emma’s hands were removed from her face.

It was an entire hidden area. A lake that was frozen. It was surrounded by trees all around, with a single bench right in front of the frozen puddle. White Christmas lights decorating every single pine tree that surrounded them in that moment, illuminating the spot with a sense of tranquility and harmony. The sky being the only dark object up above, making every single Christmas bulb shine even more beautifully. It was a sight Regina never ever dreamed of. Her own skating rink. Just for her.

A pearly white smile flashed before the blonde, “This is beautiful! Did you do this?”

“With a little help.” Emma nodded her head, to which Regina turned to see Leroy waving from afar. “Oh, yeah…” She continued, “I believe you’ll need these.” 

Regina’s eyes caught sight of a pair of ice skates, being held before her by the blonde herself.

She chuckled, “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? Come on, I want to see how well you skate. You said it was always your dream to skate alone.” Replied Emma, “I want to give you that. Only, you’ll have me as your audience.”

Regina’s grin grew, her heart fluttering inside her chest a million miles per minute. She took the skates from the blonde without another thought, sitting down on the bench, changing into them, while Emma calmly joined her. She never felt more like a kid than she did in this moment. 

Emma watched her take off into the ice, the blades on her skates scraping against the cold, frozen pond. A pearly white smile became visible on the blonde’s lips as she watched, mesmerized by not only how peaceful but how incredibly beautiful she looked skating out on that ice. She looked better than any Olympic ice skating medalist combined. With elegance and poise. 

Her head turned towards Leroy, who joined her on that single bench.

“So, she liked it, huh?” He asked her, watching Emma’s grin become even larger.

“She loved it. Thank you, Leroy.” Emma replied, her eyes not leaving the brunette’s angelic form.

“You’re falling hard, kid.” Said Leroy, “I mean I haven’t seen that look on you since…” He paused, turning to Emma who’s eyes were on him again, “Does she know?”

“No.” She turned back to glance at Regina, her features hardened, “She doesn’t.”

“Don’t you think you ought to tell her?” He asked.

“No, I don’t think that’s something she needs to know, Leroy.” Emma turned to face him again, with a bit of anger this time, “So I’ve fallen in love with her. So what? The day after tomorrow, it’s Christmas Eve and then I’ll be gone.”

“Emma.” Leroy paused, his eyes locking into hers, “If you can’t see that she’s fallen head over heels for you too, and you walk away from this opportunity that life, angels, God- Christmas- whatever the hell you want to pin it on, granted you with, well then you are even more stupid than I thought.”

She faced the brunette again without wanting to say another word. She didn’t even bother to turn once Leroy stood up from the bench, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is another update to my first Christmas story ever! :) I have highly been enjoying writing this for you all, and appreciative of all your endless support regarding it. I am happy to say that all my readers will be VERY happy with this chapter, but maybe a little frustrated near the stopping point. Happy reading!

“Thank you.” Regina smiled, walking along with the blonde by her side, along a lit up path with strands and strands of Christmas lights, “That’s about the sweetest gesture anyone’s ever had with me. I haven't skated in a very long time.”

Emma smiled in response, “I’m just happy I was able to make that happen for you. Merry Christmas, Regina.”

“You’re just some kind of Santa Claus, aren’t you?” Regina teased, love seeing Emma chuckle in response, “Be honest with me. I won’t give away your secret.”

“Mm… I prefer to think of myself more as a knight in shining armor.” 

Regina’s cheeks turned pink, her smile growing, “Oh, God… you just had to bring that up.”

“I have a good memory, yes.” Emma grinned. She paused for a moment, “You know, I’ve never thanked you for giving me this chance, at having a family. It certainly has been an interesting couple of days. Getting to know each member of your family has been quite an adventure.”

Regina chuckled, “Well, I have to applaud you for not taking off on me sooner. Anyone else in your situation would have.”

“For the record…” Said Emma, her eyes finding brown orbs, just as she stopped their walking, “I think Daniel was an idiot for leaving you. He sure missed out on having the best gift this Christmas.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that, a crazy family?” Regina smiled.

The blonde shook her head, her eyes locking on Regina’s own, “No. I mean, yeah, they’re a bonus thrown into the deal, but-” She chuckled, “I meant you.”

“Me?” Her brow raised, a chuckle escaping her, “You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

Emma grinned, “Oh, all the time. Aren’t you glad it’s me who’s here with you and not your ex?”

“I’d say that’s a definite possibility.” Regina’s grin matched the blonde’s. She looked down to an outstretched hand by the blonde, which she took without hesitation, walking along hand in hand. “You know, to be honest…” She paused, her heart beginning to race inside her chest as she turned to face her, “I almost wish you didn’t have to leave.”

“Almost, huh?” Emma’s brow raised.

“Yeah.” The brunette admitted, “As crazy as this started out to be, it hasn’t been bad. You’ve really made a huge difference for me this Christmas.”

Emma’s eyes locked on the brunette’s once again, standing before her, “Just almost?” She whispered, her face only inches apart from Regina’s.

Brown eyes locked onto green, her body freezing, not because of the cold, but because she could slowly feel Emma’s arm snake around her form once again, like when they were dancing. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she managed to whisper, “There’s a mistletoe above us, isn’t there?” She randomly asked.

The corner to Emma’s lip twitched into a tiny, knowing smile, her eyes looking above them.

A small laugh escaped the brunette once she glanced up, seeing a mistletoe hanging just above them. She shook her head, a smirk playing at her lips.

“You did that, didn’t you?” She asked the sneaky blonde.

“Ah, that would have been Leroy.” Emma nodded.

“Oh, Leroy…” Regina nodded, not at all believing her, “Right. A real heart of gold kind of guy, huh?”

“Oh, huge.” The blonde nodded, “Huge heart of gold kind of guy. Yeah, he’s the biggest softie of us all. You should see him cry with Christmas movies. He even cried during Dumbo, but don’t tell him I told you that.”

Regina chuckled, allowing a small laughter to escape her, shaking her head, “Well, we wouldn’t want to let him down, I suppose.”

“Definitely not.” Emma shook her head, “He would be crushed. I mean, I couldn’t do that to him, he’s been a really great friend to me.”

“You really are magic, Ms. Swan.” She whispered, leaning in slowly.

A tiny smile tugged at both women’s lips as they finally came together in a soft kiss. 

The cold was no longer an issue, due to their bodies coming more and more together, while their lips danced in this dance that both had been wanting for quite some time. Regina could even dare to say it was the most magical moment she had ever experienced in all her years.

While Emma, she couldn’t help to think what would happen after this moment. Would things change? Would it complicate them? 

She wasn’t sure, but then again, right now- she didn’t care.

All that mattered was this moment.  
____________________

The next morning, things were different. They felt different. So real that it frightened Regina, but excited her all at once. Her eyes were brighter, her smile larger, and her cheeks caught this shade of pink on them that made her look absolutely radiant. 

After making their bed, she quickly checked herself in the mirror once again, running her fingers through her hair one last time and checking her lipstick. 

Her choice of wardrobe? Jeans and a black sweater today. 

“Well, look at you!” Zelena smiled, seeing her come down the stairs.

“What?” Asked Regina.

“I don’t know… you look absolutely… radiant!” 

“So do you, Zel.” Regina smiled.

“Oh, I know, but spill…” Zelena’s brows rapidly moved up and down in a teasing manner, “Where did you and Emma disappear to last night?”

“No where.” She replied, heading her way towards the kitchen, where the smell of food already began hitting her nostrils.

“Oh, come on, Regina.” Zelena, stood in front of her sister, blocking her entrance into the kitchen, “I’m your sister. You can tell me.”

“Mm!” Jefferson came up, chewing on a piece of his grilled cheese sandwich he was holding, his eyes on Regina, “I have to ask Emma how she makes these. They are so good.”

Zelena rolled her eyes, “It’s a grilled cheese sandwich, Jefferson. How hard can throwing some cheese in between two slices of bread be to cook?”

Jefferson playfully grinned at his redheaded sister, “You’re just jealous because Robbie can’t do that.” He walked away, taking another bite out of his sandwich. “Mm, Em, you’ll have to make me another. And maybe a few to take back home with me when we all leave to live our boring, dull lives.”

Emma smiled, brighter than before, standing in front of the stove, “As many as you’d like.” Her eyes moved along to glance at Regina, who was also looking her way. A tiny smirk playing on her lips.

Kathryn’s eyes exchanged knowing looks in between the blonde and brunette.

“So, Christmas Eve!” Henry Sr beamed, a bright rosy cheek smile to him, “Which means, snowmen time!”

“Yay!” Hope beamed, jumping in her seat.

“And I always do make the best snowman.” Jefferson leaned up against the wall, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Regina moved along towards the stove, plate in hand, her eyes focused on Emma’s, who wouldn’t stop staring.

“Excuse me, but…” Kathryn spoke, “That was before I joined into this family. We shall see who makes the best snowman now.” Everyone shared a laugh.

“Would you like one?” Emma asked the brunette, holding up an already made sandwich, placing it on her plate.

“Thank you.” Replied Regina. 

“My pleasure.” Emma gave her a knowing look.

“So, after breakfast, everyone head on outside and prepare to build your snowmen.” Henry Sr announced. 

“Isn’t it a bit early, Henry?” Asked Cora, “It is cold out there.”

“It’s all part of the fun!” He beamed.

Jefferson nudged his sister, standing beside her once she moved away from Emma. “Everything okay with you two?” He asked her.

“Yeah.” Her brows furrowed, “Why?”

He shrugged, “You just seem different.”

“Different how?” She asked.

He nodded his head over to the living room, which they quietly and unknowingly walked to, without alerting anyone else. Anyone but Emma that is.

A tiny smirk played on Jefferson’s lips, “Come on, sis. I may not be a big expert on the subject, remember?” He whispered, “But, I know the look of love when I see it.” His smirk grew once Regina hid her rosy cheeks from him, her eyes glancing over at Emma, who was looking their way, “So, tell me. What happened between you two?”

“I for one, would love to know the answer to that question myself.” Kathryn whispered, standing behind the two siblings.

Regina rolled her eyes at both, “What is this? An interrogation about my personal life?”

“Ooh, personal life.” Jefferson grinned.

“Whatever happened must have been big.” Kathryn’s grin matched his.

Regina groaned.

“Hey.” Jefferson nudged her, “You know that I love Emma, right?” His eyes locked on Regina’s, “I for one would be totally fine with you two becoming an actual couple. I mean, she’s great. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you,” he chuckled, “and it certainly stopped mom and Zel from nagging on you.”

Kathryn nodded, “I second that.” She smiled at the brunette, “I mean, who knew after dating so many men, you would find love in a woman as good as her? I think it’s great. You deserve this.”

Regina sat on the nearest couch, releasing a big sigh, “Do I? I mean, I’ve been confused about this whole ordeal myself.”

“Of course you deserve this, Regina.” Kathryn sat beside her best friend, as well as Jefferson.

“Come on, if anyone deserves to be happy with someone, it’s you.” Said her brother, “You know that, don’t you?”

“I don’t know.” Regina shook her head, “I mean sure, she kissed me last night, but-”

“She kissed you?” Kathryn beamed.

“Shh…” 

Jefferson grinned, “Way to go!”

Regina groaned, covering her face with her hands.

“Alright.” Kathryn grabbed her best friend by the shoulders, “Question here is: Did you like it?”

“Kathryn-” She chuckled, shaking her head.

“No, the question here is: Do you wish for it to go further? You know, for real this time.” Asked Jefferson.

Her brain asked her that same question a million times last night after lying in bed, tossing and turning and grinning like a fool.

“Whatever you decide to do, Regina,” Kathryn spoke, shaking the brunette from her thoughts, “Know that I am behind you one hundred percent.”

“That includes me too.” Jefferson held onto his sister’s hand, a smile to him.

“Emma is pretty crazy about you. Anyone can see that.” Said Kathryn, her eyes locking on brown, “Love comes in mysterious ways, when we least expect it. Don’t throw away a good thing.”

“Besides,” Spoke Jefferson, “Can you imagine if mom or pop or even Zelena would find out that this whole thing with you and Emma was a sham? Dad would surely die of a heart attack.”

Kathryn scoffed, smacking Jefferson on the arm, while Regina gave him a cold glare.

“No pressure, Jefferson?” Kathryn hissed.

“Thanks a lot.” Regina stood from the couch, “You know, I’m… I’m gonna get started on the snowman. I’ll be outside.” She reached for her coat and scarf, wrapping it quickly around her neck, and heading out the door.  
____________________

A could of breath puffed out of the brunette’s lips once she was outside, standing on the porch of her family’s cabin. Her mind and even her heart now, racing with a million questions that needed answers. Especially, because this lying thing was supposed to be easy, but now it was becoming hard and heavy to carry on her shoulders.

Jefferson was right. If her father found out about this lie, he would surely die of a heart attack. Even after she would have to lie and make up the story of them breaking up once they went on home to live their lives again and away from here. Whatever the news would be, it would affect him.

And it was all Daniel’s fault. Yes, she blamed him. Had he not broken up with her she wouldn’t be here having to lie to her father, whom she loved the most in this world. Next to her son, and her brother and okay her sister and mother too.

Snow crunched underneath her boots, as she made her way off the porch. She bent down to roll a ball of snow within her hands. Her eyes glaring at a certain tree trunk. Swinging her arm back, she took a shot at it, missing it by an inch as the snowball went flying past it.

Even a damn tree trunk was getting the better of her. Great.

“You’re thinking too much.” 

Regina turned to find Emma standing a few feet behind her, hands stuffed inside her pockets.

Emma walked on over to her, bending down to reach for some snow, rolling it into a ball and handing it over to the brunette. “Try again.”

“Is there anything you don’t know how to do?” Regina asked her, glaring, taking the snowball from her hand.

The blonde smiled, standing behind the brunette, “Clear your mind. Try thinking about… the little things. Nothing too overpowering.” Regina took in the sound of Emma’s voice, which was calming to her, “Now… try again.”

Regina threw the snowball, aiming for the tree trunk once again. A smile tugging at her lips once she saw the snow explode into pieces against it.

“See.” Emma smiled, standing near the brunette again, her body bending down to reach for another pile of snow, rolling it into a ball. She tossed it, hitting the tree, waiting for Regina to speak, like she knew she would.

Sure enough, there was that question lingering on the brunette’s expression. Her eyes locking on the blonde’s.

“What are we going to do, Emma?” She asked her.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“With this.” The brunette sighed, “I mean, if we keep this up and we keep lying to my family- to my father. He’s going to be crushed when we supposedly break up by the end of this.”

“Regina, it’s going to be fine.” Said Emma.

“Is it?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“How do you know?” 

This time Emma sighed, tucking her hands inside her pockets, “Because you said so yourself. Why is this bothering you so much all of a sudden anyway? It’s Christmas Eve, after that it’ll all be over after the new year.”

Then, Emma saw something different in the brunette’s eyes.

“Is that what you want?” Asked the brunette. “For all this to be over?”

Emma glanced down at her boots, and the snow as she muttered out her reply, “No.” She glanced up at her again, “To be honest with you, I’ve been having the time of my life here with you and your family that…” She chuckled, “I sometimes wake up thinking that all this is real.”

“You do?” There was a special kind of sparkle in her eyes. Her voice soft.

The blonde nodded, her head looking down towards her boots again, “But, it’s not, is it?” Green eyes looked up. 

There was a moment of pause.

“Look, Gina,” Emma continued, sighing out a cloud of cold breath, “I think we can both agree here that things between us have been different ever since we-”

“Ever since we kissed?” Regina finished her sentence.

Emma nodded, “Yeah.” The corner of her lip twitched into a tiny smile, “I mean, I can’t deny wanting to kiss you.”

“I gathered that since you did place a mistletoe just above us last night.”

She chuckled, looking away for a minute, until her eyes met with brown ones and surprisingly a pearly white smile.

“Emma…” Regina thought about the correct way to word things, because just like she knew this conversation would take place sooner or later, she knew- Emma knew it too. “What if I didn’t want you to leave?”

Her brows furrowed, “What?”

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, drawing in a sharp breath, along with a hint of bravery. But, just in case, she moved along the very tree trunk they aimed at with snowballs, catching a glance of Emma following her every step.

“Because you’re right. Things… did change.” 

Emma nodded, walking around the tree trunk, her eyes never leaving brown ones, “Especially when you checked me out naked.”

Brown eyes grew wide, “I did not!”

“Yeah, you did.” Emma smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Can we focus on one thing?”

“You mean, like you admitting to Kathryn that you’ve been wanting to kiss me for a while?” Emma teased.

“Oh, God…” The brunette’s cheeks became a shade of pink, “You heard that.”

“It was kind of hard not to- Gina- hey.” Emma grabbed onto Regina, who was ready to run into the house, their eyes locking on each other again, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you too. For the longest time.” She chuckled, “To be honest, I…” She paused, finding her own courage, “I’ve been wanting to kiss you ever since we met in that bar that night. And us seeing each other again here, of all places- I was happy. For the first time in my life, I was happy about something.” 

Emma was on a roll, so why stop there?

“And if I agreed to help you out with lying to your family about us being together, it’s because you looked so beautiful that I couldn’t possibly say no. And I know, I know you said to me at the bar that you were into men, but, Regina these days days I’ve spent with you, have been more than I ever thought they would be.” She paused, “I wasn’t expecting to love my time here, being with you, and Henry and your entire family.” A smile tugged at her lips, “But, you gave me a wonderful gift, one that I could never ask for- one I probably don’t even deserve. And, I don’t want to give that up.”

“So…” Regina’s voice was a whisper, “Are you saying… that you don’t want to leave?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Emma replied, another smile tugging at her lips, “What I’m trying to say is, why should we hurt your father and say this is a lie, when we could just simply leave it as is,” she stepped forward, leaning against the tree, her face only inches away from Regina’s, “and become the real thing?”

A smile tugged at the brunette’s lips, “The real thing?” She asked, leaning in more.

Emma nodded, her face leaning in, “Officially. No one has to know, no one gets hurt.”

The brunette’s smile grew, “I think I’d like that.” 

Their lips caressed with one another, brushing lightly against each other-

“Regina!” Their heads turned to the sound of a voice that startled them both. 

Regina’s eyes grew wide, her lips parted at the person standing a few feet before them, “Daniel?” She called out to him, wondering how in the world did he even know where to find her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love reading every single one of your reviews on this story. It warms my heart to know that you have been fully enjoying the read as I have been writing it. Sadly, like every story, it has to eventually come to an end. If not by chapter 11, chapter 12 will be the end of this Christmas tale. We'll see how things escalate... until then, Happy reading! :)

“What on earth are you-” The brunette stumbled through her words, brow furrowed, “How did you even know where to find me?”

“It wasn’t hard. I have a good friend who owes me some favors and turns out he’s a pretty good detective.” His eyes looked towards Emma, who remained silent.

“That still doesn’t explain what the hell you’re doing here.” Said Regina.

“Can we talk?” He asked, eyes focused on her only.

“No.” The brunette shook her head, “It’s Christmas Eve, Daniel. I have to be with my family.” She wrapped an arm around Emma’s, exchanging a look with the blonde before staring him down again. “Besides, don’t you have your family to get to? I figured you would be introducing them to your new girlfriend by now.”

Daniel’s lip twitched, “Turns out my parents had other plans. As well as my… new girlfriend.”

Heads turned towards the front door swinging open. Regina’s heart jumped to her throat at the thought that it could be her father. Thankfully, it was just Jefferson, who’s brows furrowed at the sight of the stranger of a man.

“Mom needs you inside for a minute.” He motioned towards the door, his eyes moving towards Daniel again, “Who’s this?”

Emma looked over at Regina, her hand on the woman’s shoulder, “I’ll go see what your mother needs.”

“No, Emma-” Regina pleaded.

“It’s okay.” Emma smiled, heading inside quietly.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache come on, “That’s Daniel.”

Jefferson’s brows hit his hairline, “ _The_ Daniel?” He turned to the man again once his sister nodded in confirmation. “What do you want?” He asked him.

“Listen, I’m not here to keep you from your family.” He walked up to the brunette, only to be stopped by Jefferson himself.

He held a hand in front of the man’s chest, “Hey, buddy. Why don’t you take a hint, huh? What are you even doing here wanting to cause trouble for my sister?”

“I don’t want any trouble.”

“No?” His head tilted, stepping in closer to Daniel’s space “Well, you’re doing a crap job of it.”

“Jefferson, it’s okay.” Regina shook her head at her brother, “Not here.”

Daniel looked over to the brunette, his hand digging into his coat pocket, withdrawing a small business card to the nearest hotel, “This is where I’m staying. Please, just… Call me. I really do need to talk to you.” His eyes moved towards Jefferson.

Regina hesitated but took the card from his hands, glancing down at it as Daniel quietly took his leave. The snow crunching below his feet.

“Pfft. Good riddance.” Jefferson turned to his sister, his eyes glancing down at the card, “Hey, you’re not really thinking about calling him, are you?”

Regina remained silent for a moment, glancing down at the card. Until she shook her head, “No.” Her eyes moved towards the cab that drove Daniel here, watching as it drove away. “Possibly under different circumstances, I would have been stupid enough to, but…” She smiled, “Emma and I are the _real_ thing now and-”

“Whoa.” Jefferson’s brow raised, a smirk playing on his lips, “Come again?” He watched his sister’s smile spread from ear to ear, so much that he was willing to bet it made her cheeks hurt, “The real thing? So…” He stumbled upon words.

Regina chuckled.

“I can officially call her my future sis-in-law?” He asked, smiling at the sound of another chuckle escaping the brunette.

“It would appear so, yes.” Nodded Regina.

“Well, that’s great!” Jefferson beamed, without warning, picking up the brunette into his arms, in a tight bear-like hug that made her squeal.

“Jefferson!” Regina squirmed, “You know, I hate it when you do that, put me down!” She laughed.

He spun her body around before placing her back on her feet, safe and sound, “Sorry. I’m sorry, it’s just…” His hand brushed back at a black strand of hair from her face, “Emma’s a good woman. You deserve it. You two, you’re perfect together. Really.”

Her smile grew, “Thank you, Jefferson.” She released a long held sigh, “I honestly can’t believe it myself. I’ve never been so scared of a relationship in all my life.” She paused, “I just hope this works out.”

“What, between you and Em?” Jefferson asked, placing both of his hands on the woman’s shoulders, “I will bet my life on it- that no way would she give up on you. She’s one lucky woman to have won a heart as big and as pure as yours.”

A tiny blush crept on her cheeks, “Thank you. However…” Concern lingered in her voice, “I’ve never dated a woman before, this is a first and I just, I-”

“Ah!” Jefferson placed his index finger against her lips, “Don’t think. Don’t stress. Just stop and do exactly what you two have been pretending two these past couple of days.” He smiled, “Be happy, be together and don’t worry about that jerk Daniel. Just live your life.”

Regina smiled once he removed his finger from her lips, “Well, look at you all grown up and responsible. Parenthood has done right by you.”

“Yeah,” He smiled, one that matched her own, “What can I say? I’m just a natural.”

She chuckled, hugging her brother’s form, while both went back inside the cabin.  
______________________

“Oh, good, darling- you’re here.” Cora smiled, holding Regina by her arm and dragging her into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” She asked, her eyes on her mother, then on Emma, and lastly on Zelena.

“Well, we’re debating who will cook what.” Said Zelena, “Now, I told mom that I would cook the turkey this year. With a personal recipe from Robbie and I.” She smiled proudly, to which Regina rolled her eyes.

Of course she’s taking the turkey cooking from her this year.

Like every year.

“Emma, dear,” Cora looked over at the blonde, “Do you think it would be possible for you to cook up some of those mash potatoes of yours again?” 

“You got it.” Emma smiled.

“Wonderful!” Cora clapped her hands, “And Regina, dear, do you think you can handle dessert this year?”

“Don’t I always handle dessert every year?” The brunette asked, a bit annoyed.

“It’s settled then!” Cora smiled brightly, “I shall handle the rolls and cranberry sauce. After we make our snowmen, we shall get right to work. Zelena, you can start first, dear. I shall be preparing the rolls and cranberry sauce. That way we can leave the kitchen all to Emma and Regina to work their magic.”

“Sounds good to me.” Zelena happily walked out of the kitchen with her mother linked to her arm.

Regina glared Emma’s way, sighing in annoyance. Grabbing a hold of a kitchen rag and wringing it as hard as she possibly could within her hands.

Every year. Every damn year, they decide for her without so much as a say.

“You might wanna ease up or that rag is going to press charges.” Emma smirked, watching the brunette’s hands loosen up.

Regina’s jaw clenched, “Every year, she takes every glory from me. Every year.” She hissed, her eyes on Emma, “Last year, I wanted to make the rolls- she made the rolls. This year, the turkey. It’s like she wants to be better than me at everything.”

Emma walked up to the brunette, “Well, I don’t see why you couldn’t have just said you wanted to make it, I mean you obviously could wring a poor turkey’s neck with your bare hands well enough. Not even your sister could do that, I bet.”

Regina threw a hard glare her way, angered even at the smirk appearing on her lips, “This isn’t a time for jokes, Ms. Swan.”

“Alright, no jokes.” Her arm snaked around the brunette’s form, pulling her close without warning, “I gotta say, I love it when you call me _Ms. Swan_.” Her voice was soft.

“Emma, this serious.” She backed away, wringing the rag once again.

“I am too.” Emma took the rag from the brunette’s hands, “We obviously can’t leave you alone with household items. Maybe that turkey is in more danger than it thinks if you were to cook it.”

Regina groaned with an eye roll, walking out of the kitchen.

Emma smiled, pulling the older woman back to her, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry. Hey.” Her eyes locked on serious brown ones, “No more jokes. If this is about your ex-boyfriend showing up, so what? You can’t let him upset you. It’s Christmas, we aren’t allowed to be upset.”

“I just don’t understand what he’s doing here. I mean, why- of all days he could have shown up, why does it have to be now?” Asked Regina.

“You know, I think the person you are really furious at is your sister and the fact that he showed up just made it worse.”

Regina chuckled, her brow raised, “Oh, you think? What on earth gave me away?” Her tone was sarcastic.

“Look, if it upsets you that much, him being here. Next time he shows up, I’ll talk to him.”

“You’re going to talk to him?” Regina’s brow raised again.

Emma nodded, “Sure. Your brother seems to like me, I’m sure he will help me give him a good talking to.” She smiled, succeeding in making the brunette laugh a little, “Was that a laugh?”

“No.” Regina hesitated to answer.

“That was a laugh.” Emma pointed out, brushing back a strand of hair from Regina’s face. “You know, you look cute when you’re mad, but you look absolutely beautiful when you smile.”

Regina’s smile grew, her head shaking, her eyes looking into Emma’s, “How do you do that? How are you so likable?”

“It’s a curse.” Emma sighed, “Just my natural charm.”

The brunette released a chuckle, her arms snaking around Emma’s form. Their lips easily connecting into an equally shared kiss. The butterflies in Regina’s stomach spreading their wings and taking off in a flight.

“Eww! They’re kissing, they’re kissing, they’re kissing!” Henry ran out of the kitchen, announcing it to the entire family, which caused both women to smile.

“Well, I’ve officially grossed out the kid.” Emma turned to stare at Regina once again, “I say my job here is done.”

Regina smiled, heading into the living room arm in arm with Emma to join everyone else in getting ready for their snowman making.  
____________________

“Alright, everyone. You know the drill, stack them up in a line.” Said Cora, picking up the second middle snowball with her husband.

Zelena glanced over at her brother’s snowman, which was shorter and smaller than the rest. Literally three feet tall. “Jefferson, what the bloody hell is that thing?” She asked him.

Jefferson and his daughter shared a look of disbelief, “It’s Olaf.”

Zelena blinked.

“Frozen?” He looked over at Robin as the redhead continued to be clueless. “How do you live with her?”

“I have to, I’m married to her.” Robin smirked proudly, his arm wrapping around his wife’s form, while both share a quick peck on the lips.

Regina mentally rolled her eyes, something Emma could clearly see as they worked on their snowman together with Henry.

“Why are you so threatened by your sister?” She asked her in a quiet voice.

Regina sighed, “I hate how she thinks she’s above it all. And just because of the fact that she has money and Robin makes good enough money, they flaunt it with buying everyone expensive things.”

“You know what I feel bad for?” Said Emma, “The fact that I didn’t get your parents at least a little something for Christmas.”

The brunette’s brows furrowed, “You don’t have to get them anything. Your company is pleasant enough to them, believe me.”

“Well, thanks but, as you know, your _girlfriend_ now,” a tiny smirk played on her lips, as did Regina’s at the sound of the word girlfriend, “I would really like to get them something.”

Regina chuckled, “Well, if you absolutely feel that you must, we could make a quick trip into town after this and see what we can find before the shops close up.”  
____________________

_A Christmas Story_ , a personal favorite to watch during Christmas time for the family played out through the television in the living room. Fireplace burning, keeping everyone warm. The narrator from the old film, providing a warm, family feeling. Eyes focused on the film, while the familiar scents of Zelena’s turkey, along with Cora’s rolls and cranberry sauce began to roam about.

Jefferson laid out on the couch with Grace, lying comfortably on top of him, head on his chest. Henry Sr found himself in his favorite reclining chair, with little Henry sitting beside him, snuggled up underneath his arm. Kathryn and Graham, snuggled up on the other couch, beside Robin, who sipped very tranquil on his beer.

Emma and Regina walked towards the front door, just behind Henry Sr, gathering their coats and scarfs to head out quickly.

“Where are you two off to?” He asked, looking over his shoulder.

“We’re just going into town a little bit.” Said Regina, “We won’t be long.”

“Darling, could you bring me back some more rolls? I didn’t buy enough.” Cora’s voice was heard from within the kitchen.

“Of course.” She wrapped her scarf around her neck.

“Would you like us to drive you?” Graham suggested, glancing over at Kathryn, who quickly nodded.

“Oh, no. I can drive, it’s perfectly fine. You stay and watch the movie.” Said Regina.

“Not too long, you two. We’ll be getting ready to have dinner.” Said Cora.

“Alright.” The brunette walked past the door as Emma held it open for her. The cold brush of air blowing in everyone’s direction.  
____________________

Given that it was Christmas Eve, the town wasn’t so overwhelmed with people. Which Regina quite enjoyed, given that Emma had an arm wrapped around her form the entire time they walked along from shop to shop. She loved the feeling of her arm being wrapped up around her, providing her with some sense of comfort and protection and warmth. 

“Let’s go in here.” Emma pointed to one of the shops, holding the door open for Regina once again.

Both their eyes looked around for gift ideas. 

“I think I found another perfect gift for you.” Emma smiled, grabbing a pair of antlers, placing them on the brunette’s head, a smirk playing on her lips, “Oh, very cute. We should definitely buy that.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for a gift for my parents?” Regina’s brow raised.

Emma chuckled, walking away to another part of the shop.

“Regina.” The brunette turned to the sound of her name.

She sighed, “What do you want, Daniel?”

“I want to talk to you about your girlfriend-”

“Daniel, I have no interest in talking with you. Especially not about Emma.” Regina snapped.

“I just want to make sure that she’s being completely honest with you. I know you two were never actually dating.” He said.

Regina chuckled, “So, now you want to come back? Because I’ll remind you, it was you who dumped me. Emma saved me from that humiliation that night. You’re the one who lied to my face, while she has been nothing but honest.”

“I’ll admit, I made a terrible mistake breaking things off with you. I just wasn’t sure it was what I wanted.” Daniel replied.

“No, of course not.” She turned to glance at a glass figure of a dancing pair, a smile wanting to tug at her lips at the memory of dancing with Emma. “You know, Daniel,” she glanced back at him, “I’m actually glad you decided to end things. Fact of the matter is, it’s the best gift you could have given me. Had it not been for that, I would have never met Emma.”

His jaw clenched, “What is so special about a complete stranger you hardly know? How do you know she’s not some kind of thief? A murderer? Have you even asked her about her past?”

“What’s going on here?” Emma stood next to Regina, her eyes glaring at Daniel, who glared right back.

“Nothing.” Said Regina, looking over at Daniel again, “We may not know much about one another, Daniel, but in a matter of days Emma has been nothing but incredible to my family and myself. And most importantly to Henry.” Her head turned to glance at Emma, a tiny smile tugging at her lips, “I don’t care what type of life she had before me, or about her past.” She turned to Daniel, “What’s important to me is the type of person she is now.”

There was a hint of a smile on the blonde’s lips, but also a hint of sadness.

“Do yourself a favor, Daniel and don’t worry about me.” Said Regina, “I am not your concern, just like who I date after you isn’t any of your business.” She grabbed onto Emma’s hand, holding onto a box of glass figurines in her free hand, “Now, if you’ll excuse us. Come on, Emma.”

Daniel stood and watched both women pay for the figurines and headed out without so much as another glance his way. He took his cell out of his coat pocket, dialing a number that on the second ring was picked up.

“It’s Daniel. I need a favor.” He spoke over the phone, “See what you can dig up on an Emma Swan… thanks.”  
____________________

Hand in hand they walked back towards the cabin, bags in hand with wrapped up presents of other items they shopped for before heading back. Emma’s mind was racing, debating whether or not to come clean to Regina about her past. And now with Daniel roaming around, she may have no choice but to tell her.

“I think we chose the perfect gifts for everyone. We got lucky in finding something, especially on this day.” Regina smiled, her smile disappearing as she noticed the silence filling the air. “Emma?” She called out, gathering the blonde’s attention. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Emma shook her head, providing her with a warm smile.

“You’ve been quiet ever since we left town. I have to say, that’s very unlike you.” Regina chuckled.

“Gina…” Emma looked down at her feet as they came to a stop right in front of the door. Her eyes meeting Regina’s in hesitance, “I have something I want to tell you. A confession, actually. It may change the way you’ve seen me these past couple of days, but-”

“I already know.” Said Regina.

Emma’s lips parted in surprise, “You do?” She stammered through her next question, watching the brunette calmly nod, “W- what-? What do you know?”

Regina’s smile grew, once again taking Emma completely by surprise, “Emma, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I mean, we like each other, getting jealous over Daniel isn’t a strange thing.”

Her heart leaped out of her chest. For a moment, Emma was sure Regina had found out and it turned out to be something completely different. Sure, Emma felt a little jealous seeing Daniel here, but she was never the type to show it off.

“I actually think it’s adorable of you.” She chuckled, her arms circling around the blonde’s form, “But I can assure you, you have nothing to be jealous about. I’m with you now and you have been the best Christmas gift I could have gotten this year.”

Emma chuckled quite nervously, “Well, thank you for that awesome compliment, but…” She sighed, “You see, Regina, the thing is I-”

Regina’s index finger pressed up against the blonde’s lips, moving away for her lips to take over next, capturing Emma’s thin lips on her own. A pearly white smile visible, along with rosy pink cheeks, “Emma, I meant what I said to Daniel earlier. We all have a life before we meet the person we’re with. We all make mistakes, and whatever is in the past is in the past.” Her smile grew, “Maybe you weren’t always perfect, but who is? I certainly am not. But, who I see before me now is the person I want to keep getting to know.”

“You do?” Asked Emma, a tiny smile inevitably creeping on her.

The brunette nodded, “Hey, I wouldn’t wear these stupid antlers on my head for just anyone if I didn’t.” 

Both smiles tugging at their lips now matched, both women sharing a low chuckle.

“You must really like me.” Said Emma.

Regina’s eyes locked on sparkling green, “Maybe more.”

This time it was Regina’s heart that wanted to jump out of her chest from how fast it was beating. Especially after the way Emma’s eyes lit up as they stared at her at the realization of what she was trying to say.

The front door opened, causing both women to turn their heads in that direction.

“There you two are!” Said Jefferson, “I was just heading out to find you. You’d best come inside and start making that dessert or mom will have a field day.”

“Jefferson, you really do know how to step in at the worst moment.” Regina glared at him, entering the house.

“What?” He asked, cluelessly staring at the blonde next, “What did I say?”

Emma smiled, patting the man on the back, making her way inside with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, LOVE reading all your reviews for this story! You guys have been nothing but amazing supporters and for that I thank you from the bottom of my creative writing heart. Also, I bring you this slightly longer chapter with a few Christmas surprises and a cliffhanger that I'm sure will have my phone exploding with reviews lol As I predicted, the next chapter to come will be the closing door on this magical holiday story! Let's see where it leads...

Bing Crosby’s vintage vocals filled the house with _Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas)_. Both Henry and Grace eager to tear into their presents, like any kid, they found themselves reading the tags on each present under the tree. Henry Sr’s train, riding in circles around the tree. Jefferson and Robin sharing some beers, with Zelena sitting right on her husband’s lap, a Santa hat on her head.

Cora and her husband dancing along to the song, matching smiles on their faces.

Graham and Kathryn snacked on a bowl of trail mix that had been placed out on the center table.

“Come on, Graham.” She took the man’s hand, placing the bowl back on the table, “Dance with me.”

Graham quickly stood, holding onto the woman’s waist and hand in a dance.

Emma found herself in the kitchen, being Regina’s little helper in making a second apple pie, pinching on the edges once Regina placed the layer of dough right on top of it’s apple, jelly like filling. Regina wearing the antlers that Emma had bought for her, quite proudly this time.

“Alright. Now we just wait for the other pie to finish up and we can stick this one into the oven next.” Regina smiled. “Thank you for the help. I usually end up doing these alone every year, but having your help made a difference this year.”

“I still get the first slice, right?” Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, “Yes, you can have the first slice.”

“You know what else I’d like?” Asked Emma, leaning into the brunette’s personal space, her arms extending around her, hands placed on the counter top against the kitchen sink.

Regina’s brow raised, “What?” A tiny smirk creeping on her lips, ready to lean in just as Emma was.

“Mom!” Henry came running into the kitchen, along with Grace, interrupting their moment. “Can Grace and I have some leftover slices of apples? Please?”

Regina smiled, “Sure. Knock yourselves out.”

Henry and Grace grabbed a couple of slices, running back inside into the living room.

“Where’s my apple? I did help.” Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, “Yes, you most certainly did.” She picked up a slice of fruit, feeding it to the blonde who just opened her mouth. “And you did a very good job. I’m impressed.”

“I know. Aren’t you happy you finally gave into my natural charm?” Emma smirked, moving closer towards the brunette, chewing on the piece of apple.

“Mm… I wouldn’t say it was your natural charm.” Said Regina, teasingly.

Emma’s brow raised, “Oh, really?” She smiled, hearing Regina laugh, “Oh, right. It wasn’t my charm. It was you seeing me naked in the upstairs bathroom when you walked in on me.”

Not it was Emma’s turn to laugh just as Regina slapped her arm playfully, repeatedly.

“You really had to bring that up?” She asked her, smacking her arm once again.

Emma broke into more laughter, reaching for a wooden spoon that had been previously left out, pointing it at the brunette like a sword. 

Regina couldn’t understand it, how Emma’s sense of humor to things would turn her into a kid in her own way. All she knew for sure, was that she loved the feeling Emma brought out on her. Before she knew it, she too had pulled open one of the kitchen drawers, reaching for another wooden spoon, both playing around with them as if they were in a sword fight. Totally unaware that Henry and Cora’s eyes were on them.

“Look at her, Henry.” Cora smiled, holding onto her husband, standing beside him, “She’s finally happy, isn’t she?” She asked him.

Henry beamed, “She certainly is.” His eyes found his wife’s pair, “Emma is good for her.”

“Too good.” Cora agreed.

“Are you going to have that last apple?” Emma asked, opening her mouth as Regina once again, fed it to her. 

The brunette’s parents' smiles matched in their entirety, watching their daughter break into fits of laughter just as the blonde had her pinned against a counter, kissing her face with a mouth full of apple.

“Ooh!” Regina backed away from Emma, a smirk to her, “The first pie is done.”

The blonde’s brows furrowed, “That’s impossible-”

“No, it is.” Regina moved away, bending down in front of the oven, pulling the door open and taking in the rich scent of freshly baked apple pie, “Trust me.” Her smile grew, reaching carefully for the golden crust pie with a pair of mittens to prevent her hands from burning as she placed it on the counter.

Emma glanced at the proud smile on the brunette’s lips.

“Can you hand me the second pie, please?” Asked Regina, reaching for the pie and placing it inside the stove next, “Thank you.” Her smile growing again, her eyes glancing proudly at the first pie, “Such a beauty.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Emma’s head tilted, glancing down at Regina’s behind in a playful manner. She chuckled once Regina playfully smacked her in the arm.  
____________________

Hours and an entire meal later, as was the tradition, everyone found themselves sitting around the living room, sharing the couches, and some the floor. Henry Sr passed out in his trusty, favorite chair, his light snores at low volume, while Grace slept soundly, cuddled up to her father’s chest and snake like arms. Robin sat on the other couch, his wife wrapped in his arms asleep, while light chuckles escaped him from watching the ever goofy Chevy Chase as Clark Griswold in _National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation_ , being his ever clumsy self, sliding off the ladder while decorating his home for the holidays.

Cora was asleep on another reclining chair, her feet propped up, while Graham and Kathryn exchanged laughs and quotes, all too familiar with the classic movie.

Emma’s own chuckle vibrated through her chest and into Regina’s ear. Her head was lying against the blonde’s shoulder, while her little Henry was stretched and passed out against his mother’s legs. His arms hugging her form.

She could hear the low crunching of Emma’s teeth, feasting away on the bowl of snacks, while watching the film. Her brown eyes glancing up at her, focused on her green eyes, the way they glowed while she watched the film that was as well too familiar to her.

This entire idea of pretending started out as one crazy plan. A plan that slowly turned into something so real, even Regina didn’t know when it had happened.

For as long as she could remember, she lived the same years over and over, alone. Just her and her son. Watching everyone around her have someone else to hug, to share a Christmas kiss with when the first flake of snow fell from the frozen sky and onto the ground. 

Now, here she was… with Henry and now Emma. 

Now, here she was sharing exactly what she wished for every single year. 

And she loved it. Every second of it. She didn’t want it to ever end.

She loved this woman.

Emma’s head suddenly turned, her eyes falling upon the brunette, feeling her stare almost burn a hole through her. Both pairs of eyes locking in place.

“You alright?” Emma asked, to which Regina nodded.

“I’m more than alright.” Her voice low, “Thanks to you.”

The corner of the blonde’s lip twitched up into a tiny smile. Her voice just as low, in consideration to those passed out around them, “I’m not at all sure what I did, but you’re welcome.” She smiled.

“That’s the beauty of being you. You don’t have to do anything.” Regina’s smile matched the blonde’s, “Just being here with me is enough.”

“This has been the best Christmas ever for me. And it’s all because of you.” A shade of pink coated Emma’s cheeks.

Their heads slowly began to tilt, lips coming closer and closer-

When the next thing that made Jefferson slightly jump up from his peaceful slumber, Cora to jerk up from her seat, Kathryn and Graham to jump up and Robin, Regina and Emma to turn their heads was a loud snore coming from Henry Sr. 

Cora scoffed, smacking her husband on the arm, hard enough to wake him, “Oh, Henry!”

“What?” He asked, cluelessly, “What did I do?” He smiled, a rosy cheek smile, brushing off his wife’s annoyed glance, “Hey, who’s ready for a slice of apple pie, huh? I’m ready for seconds.”

“I second that.” Graham raised his hand, standing from his seat.

“Third.” Emma smiled.

Regina held out her hand, standing to her feet, “No, Graham, don’t trouble yourself. I’ll get it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked her.

The brunette nodded, throwing a smile his way and heading into the kitchen.

Emma soon stood to her feet, seeing as Henry was still passed out. “I better get in there and help her.”

Regina already had a few slices served up on plates, her head turning as soon as Emma walked into the kitchen. “Hey.” She smiled.

“Hey.” Emma smiled, eyeing the slices of pie.

“Could you do me a favor and hand these out for me, please?” Regina asked her, handing her two served plates.

“Sure.” Emma took the plates from the brunette’s hands, moving into the living room, handing one to Henry Sr. and another to Graham. “Kathryn, would you like some more pie?”

“Oh, no. Thanks.” Kathryn massaged her belly, “I couldn’t possibly eat another bite.”

As Emma headed into the kitchen to grab one more plate, Jefferson sat up, carefully placing a sleeping Grace beside him on the couch. His arms stretching up as high as they could go while he let out a yawn, speaking through it, “What’d I miss?” He asked, his smile on point as soon as Emma handed him a slice of pie, “Hey, pie! Alright!”

Zelena reached for another plate Emma held on her hand, gladly accepting it from her, “Thanks, Emma. You’re too sweet.”

“Zelena, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat this much like this year.” Cora’s brow raised, “Are you alright, dear?” She asked.

Zelena placed a piece inside her mouth, nodding, “I’ve never been better, mother.”

“You better watch it, sis.” Said Jefferson, motioning to her thighs with the tip of his fork, “You seem to be putting on some weight there.”

“I am perfectly fit, thank you.” Zelena hissed, smiling over at Robin, who still kept her cuddled in his embrace, even as she ate, “And Robbie likes me just the way I am.”

“Knock it off, the both of you.” Said Cora, her eyes on Jefferson, “Jefferson, leave your sister alone.”

Their small conversation echoed as Emma walked into the kitchen again, her eyes on Regina who had a plate ready for her to enjoy.

“Thank you.” Said Emma, taking the plate from her hand, her eyes closing while her taste buds flipped and cartwheeled over the crusted baked dough, as well as the gooey, apple sliced filling. Her tongue had literally never tasted anything better than this pie. “Mmm…” She motioned towards the pie with her fork, her eyes on a smirking brunette, “I’m not going to lie to you, Gina. If this pie was a person, I’d get naked and make love to it.”

Regina couldn’t help but let a laughter escape her at the blonde’s remark. “Well, thank you… I think.”

Emma chuckled, taking in another bite, “What? Too much?”

Regina nodded, brushing back a strand of her hair, her cheeks a shade of pink, “Maybe a little.”

She would never tell her this, but in that moment she had a vision of Emma as naked as the day she was born and with apple pie on her. Just ready to be feasted on.

God, was she really thinking this? She couldn’t! Absolutely not. Not right now.

“Are you okay?” Asked Emma.

Damn it. It was like she could read her at any given moment.

“Yeah.” Regina nodded, her brow furrowed. Her hands fanned herself, “It’s just hot in here. Aren’t you hot?”

Emma shook her head, her brows furrowing, while still scarfing down on her slice of pie.

“You know, I’m gonna just- I’m going to go into the living room with everyone else.” She nodded, stepping out of the kitchen, “I’ll see you in there.”

“Okay.” Emma threw her a wondering glance, but continued eating her pie in peace.  
_____________________

“Only a few minutes until Christmas, everyone!” Cora stood from her chair, her eyes looking towards her two daughters, “You two come with me. We’re on dish detail tonight.”

Regina headed back into the kitchen after a while had passed, Zelena quickly moved but not after rolling her eyes in annoyance of having to get up. Especially after eating yet another slice of pie.

It was Regina’s turn to wash, while Zelena dried them up and Cora stored the dishes back to its rightful place. The brunette’s eyes glanced over, fully loving the sight of Henry sitting beside Emma, enjoying her reading and acting out one of his comic books to him.

“You’re going to marry her, aren’t you?” Asked Zelena, shaking the brunette away from her happy thoughts.

Regina’s brows furrowed, her look glaring at her smirking sister, “What?” She chuckled, obviously having heard her, “Marry her?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that? Or what, you don’t want to marry her?” 

The brunette chuckled again, handing Zelena another dish to dry up, “It’s not that I never want to get married, but… don’t you think you’re moving a little too fast? We’ve only been dating a week.”

“So? Robbie and I were only dating a month and soon tied the knot. Remember?” 

Regina rolled her eyes. That may have been but she wasn’t Zelena! She would never be her. She was her own independent person.

“Whatever you and Emma decide to do, dear.” Cora moved over to where Regina stood, a smile tugging at her lips, that resembled both her and her sister, “I know it’s been chaos with all of us here, but, as your mother, I want you to know that I am grateful you finally have someone in your life. I never thought it would be a woman, frankly but I am happy that it’s someone like Emma.” Her eyes stung with tears, “She really loves you I can tell. A mother knows these things.”

“Are you actually about to cry right now?” Regina’s brow raised.

“Oh,” Cora brushed it off, her hands being placed on the brunette’s arms, “Now, you listen to me. I know how you can be, you will get very insecure at some point in this relationship, but no matter what you start doubting about yourself, dear- you can’t let this one go.”

And, off they went… what had begun as a perfect moment between mother and daughter, was heading towards a criticizing vendetta against Regina.

“Mother.” Regina rolled her eyes, scoffing.

“Regina-” Zelena stepped in, “We are only saying this for your own good, because we love you.”

“Can you two…” Regina paused, “Just not worry about me? I finally have someone great in my life, yet you think I’m going to screw this up?”

“No.” Both women said in unison.

“Of course not, dear.” Cora shook her head, “We just don’t want you to start freaking out to the point where you’ll make Emma run from you.”

_Run?_ The brunette scoffed, “Run from me?” The vein in her forehead was ready to pop, “Really?”

“Who’s running?” Asked Emma, showing up in the kitchen with a pearly white smile.

“Oh, Emma.” Cora took the blonde by her face with both her hands, gently, “Thank God for you. Really, dear. And trust me, no matter how difficult my daughter might seem to be with at times, you mustn't give up on her. Promise me, please, promise me you won’t.”

Emma nodded, “Of course, Cora. I promise.” She went along with it.

“Mother, are you drunk?” Regina’s brows furrowed, feeling a bit embarrassed by the woman’s intoxicating state.

“Oh, sis, like you’ve never had one too many wine glasses?” Zelena brushed her off.

Emma chuckled, “Well, it’s almost midnight, so we should all move into the living room.” Her eyes soon searched for brown familiar ones once it was just the two of them in the kitchen. Her hand lightly touching her shoulder, “You alright?”

Regina nodded, releasing a much needed sigh, “Thank you. You’re beginning to become my savior this holiday season.”

That compliment alone made Emma smile. “Well, that is why all this started in the first place, right?” Her smile grew, her arm draped lazily around the brunette’s shoulders just as they walked into the living room to join everyone for the remainder of the night. “Come on, let’s go see what Santa’s brought you for being such a good girl this year.”  
____________________

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ filled the room with once again, the gentle and soothing vocals of Michael Buble. Just as everyone gathered around the tree to begin opening up their gifts.

This year, Jefferson would pass around the gifts.

“Alright, pop, this is for you. From Grace.” He handed him a squared present, not too heavy but there was definitely some rattling inside the box.

“Oh, you bought this?” Henry Sr beamed at the little girl, who happily nodded her head.

“With my own allowance!” She beamed.

“Well, let’s have a look.” Jefferson passed along another gift to Cora, which was both from him and Grace, all while his father tore into his gift.

“Gina,” Jefferson handed the brunette a much smaller box, a knowing smirk to him, “This is for you. From Grace and myself.”

Regina looked over at Emma as if she knew what her brother had gotten her, a gasp escaping her once she opened up the small box, revealing a couple of pearled earrings she had once wanted. “Jefferson, you didn’t!” 

“Oh, Jefferson, honey,” Said Cora, “Those must have been expensive.”

Jefferson smiled, his arms wrapping around his sister’s form once the brunette threw herself into arms in a thank you, “It’s Christmas, mom, come on.” His eyes on Regina’s, “You work hard, you deserve them.”

“Oh! It’s a puzzle!” Henry Sr smiled, his arms opening up for Grace to hug him, which she did. “Thank you, darling. I love it. We can build it together tomorrow morning.”

Jefferson chuckled, “That’s why she bought it for you, pop.”

Zelena gasped, “Oh, Robbie!” Her hand on her chest, while her hand held up a gold necklace, given to her by her husband, “It’s the one I wanted! Thank you, sweetheart!” 

Robin smirked proudly, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips.

“Henry, my boy!” Robin reached out for a big box, taking it from Jefferson’s grip, a knowing smile shared between him and Zelena, “This is from your aunt Zelena and me.”

Henry’s eyes twinkled with delight as he reached for the heavy box, having Emma help him place it down gently on the ground. The next thing they knew, he tore into that wrapping paper faster than candy, revealing a blue box with a well known picture all around it. “Oh, wow!” He turned to Regina, “Mom, look what aunt Zelena and uncle Robin got me!”

Regina’s brows furrowed, her eyes growing wide at the sight of the gift.

“What is it, Hen?” Asked Jefferson, his head tilting, wanting to get a better look.

“It’s a Playstation 4!” He jumped excitedly.

“You really shouldn’t have.” Regina shook her head at them.

“Oh, let the kid have some fun, sis.” Zelena smiled.

“Can I hook it up, mom?” Henry asked Regina.

“Tomorrow, honey.”

“Mom, pop,” Jefferson handed his parents Emma’s gift next, “This is from Em to you both.”

“Oh, Emma. That’s very sweet of you, dear, but you didn’t have to get us anything.” Said Cora, while her husband tore through the paper.

“Wow, look at these!” Henry smiled, showing her a couple of glass figurines, “They’re beautiful, Emma. Thank you.”

“Regina helped me pick them out.” Emma glanced at the brunette, “I honestly would have been lost without her advice.”

“They are lovely, dear. I know just where they’ll go.” Cora set the box aside.

After another while of gifts being passed out and torn open to, everyone having passed out their gifts and receiving them. There was one more gift left to give.

“Alright, everyone!” Zelena grinned, a mysterious grin at that, clapping her hands together and standing to her feet with Robin by her side, “Robin and I have one last gift that’s for everyone, but mostly for mom and dad.”

“What is it, dear?” Cora chuckled, “I mean apart from the cruise you and Robin are sending your father and I on this summer.”

Regina glared at her mother, annoyed with how pleased she seemed with the huge gift. Even her son loved the gift that was given to him by his aunt and uncle more than what his mother got him. All the Avenger’s movies on DVD. She drank from her glass of wine once again, already starting to catch a small buzz.

“You two deserve it. But…” Zelena smiled lovingly at Robin, nudging him, “Robbie and I thought you could use one more gift.”

Robin stepped forward, handing his father in law another envelope, “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Oh, Zelena,” Cora gasped, while Henry still held onto the envelope, “It’s not money is it?”

Zelena groaned excitedly, literally bouncing on her feet, “No, mother. Just open it.”

“Honey, you know we are fine financially-”

“For crying out loud mother, just open the damn thing!” Regina hissed, taking another drink of her wine.

Henry Sr cleared his throat, opening up the envelope carefully, “Let’s have a look.” He said, his mouth falling open, his eyes in tears as he met Robin and Zelena’s matching gaze, “What-? Is this true?”

Cora snatched the paper from her husband’s hand, a gasp escaping her, as well as a huge grin, the biggest Regina had ever seen. “Oh, my God…”

“What is, grandma?” Asked Grace.

Jefferson took the envelope next, his mouth falling open, “No way, you guys! Two?” He grinned.

Zelena and Robin shared a loving look, nodding in confirmation, while the redhead’s hand rested on her belly, “It’s true. We’re having twins, we found out last week.”

Everyone cheered, stood up from their seats, gathering around the soon to be parents and hugged them. Everyone but Regina. Not that she wasn’t happy- because she was- but talk about her sister beating her again. Now she was also going to be a mother, and not of one but two twin boys, or twin girls, or a pair of twins. Of course, she stood and hugged them both in congratulations.

Putting on her best smile, she reached for her sister’s shoulder, “Congratulations. I can’t believe it, you a mom.” She chuckled, “And of twins. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

Zelena chuckled, “Well, I never thought I’d live to see the day you actually met someone, yet here we are.” She grinned, “Both of us happy with what we want.”

Emma could tell that Regina was about to explode. Because in the course of the week, she could tell that the brunette tried so hard to please her family, yet they always saw less of her. She could tell in the way she chugged the remaining wine that she just about had it. She could see the sting of sadness in her eyes, her face with the fact that she most likely always tried to be a mother but never could bare a child of her own. As much as Henry is hers and she chose the best kid in the universe to call her own. She would never experience the pleasures of what a child growing inside you brought to a woman.

Emma cleared her throat, quickly standing to her feet, “Actually, you guys… there is… one more gift I’d love to give and right now seems like the perfect time to do it.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, her heart wanted to jump right up next but swallowed that back down too. Everyone’s eyes were on her, a wandering and lost look from Regina- which made her nerves twist all in knots into the pit of her stomach. 

She sighed, gathering up her courage, her head turning to the brunette’s parents. “Henry. Cora…” She smiled, “Your daughter is a very independent, strong headed, and stubborn woman.” 

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina mumbled under her breath, wondering where this was all going.

Zelena chuckled, “Well, we all know that, Em.” Everyone chuckled.

Emma chuckled nervously, “I overheard what you told her in the kitchen about being scared and running away.” Her eyes moved to Regina, “I can assure you that if anyone was ever a hundred percent sure about this relationship between her and me ever working out- it was her. This here is a woman who has gotten her heart broken and took a chance with someone like me. Someone who can’t possibly offer her much, yet she chose to stick around.” Her eyes met with Cora’s, “You never have to worry about her, because in just a matter of days, I’ve come to see the capable and strong woman that she is. I just want you both to know that Regina loves you all dearly and the last thing she ever wants to do is fail you. Just like the last thing I want to do is fail her, so… in front of her family…” Her hand snuck inside her jeans pocket, a gasp from Cora, Kathryn and Zelena and even Regina herself was heard as what followed was the sight of the blonde getting down on one knee. Grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand before her. “Regina Mills…” She held up a sparkling ring. 

“What are you doing?” Regina mumbled yet again.

“In front of all the people you love most in this world, I want to ask you: Will you marry me?”

Regina gasped in shock. Because what was going on? At first they had agreed to keep up this as a game, and then feelings started happening and now… Emma wanted to marry her? Was this all part of another game that she wasn’t aware of? Was it for real? Maybe it was just her somehow jumping in and rescuing her once again. Whatever it was, it sure sobered her up. Whatever it was, it was something she knew they would have to talk about. Where on earth did she even get an engagement ring anyway? Did she have it in her pocket this whole time?

Regina didn’t understand any of this, but there she stood being proposed to and on Christmas night!

More so, she couldn’t understand why from the depths of her soul, she began to nod her head, with a smile creeping up on her that she did not expect to possibly have, giving the blonde before her an answer…

“Yes.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as promised and before Christmas- I bring all my lovely readers and the last and closing chapter to this fun filled story! It pains me to have finished it, but I am very happy with the direction I took this chapter. I hope you all feel it in your hearts reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for being so amazing and patient. More of my updates for other of my stories are to come now that I am done with this one. I wish every one of you a safe and Merry Christmas! :)

After that sudden and unexpected proposal, Regina had to step outside for a moment. Only she needed more than a breather this time.

Her head turned once she heard the front door open, seeing Emma coming out with an already apologetic look, “So… we’re engaged now?” She asked her, very much like Emma asked her when she just dropped the act of them dating in front of her family.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Emma could really say.

Regina chuckled, making a noise that was a mixture with a scoff included, “Emma…” She paused, trying to find the right words to use, “I really like you. But, when I agreed to make this- us into something official… what about that gave you the impression that I was ready to get married?”

“Regina-”

“I mean, you do understand that it was a very unexpected question, right?” Asked Regina, not at all angry but still in shock, “You placed me in a very awkward position with my family- I couldn’t possibly say no, it would crush them.”

“I know-” Emma nodded, “I’m sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to do in the moment to get them off your back. I wasn’t expecting it either, I mean I’ve never proposed to anyone before- that was…” She chuckled, releasing a long held in breath, “Pretty terrifying.”

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head, “Well…” She saw things more calmly, “Just because we’re engaged now, it doesn’t mean we have to start preparing the wedding tomorrow or in a month.”

“Right.” Emma nodded, smiling. “You’re absolutely right. We don’t. Not even in a year. People put engagements on hold all the time, we could just tell everyone that it’s too soon and not make it into a big deal.”

Regina’s face squinted a little in thought, “Except to everyone inside it is a huge deal. But, you’re right. I mean, why get married at all yet?”

“Exactly!” Emma smiled, feeling a weight being lifted off of her chest. “It’s too soon.”

“Way too soon.” Regina nodded, she paused, drawing in a breath, “So… we both… agree, we’re not getting married?”

Emma nodded, motioning towards the brunette, “Yet, for everyone’s sake.”

“Right, right,” Regina nodded, “Yet.”

After a moment of both women taking in much needed breaths of relief and gathering their thoughts together. The brunette couldn’t help but look down at the sparkling ring she wore on her finger.

Her brows furrowed as another realization suddenly hit her, “Where did you even get an engagement ring from?” 

Emma’s jaw clenched, her tongue wetting her lips, her hands stuffing themselves inside the pockets of her jacket, while her feet dared to take a few steps towards the brunette.

“Um…” Her throat cleared, “Regina, there is something you should know about me,” She held up her hands, “and before you say that my past to you isn’t important- I know that. But, this is something that you really need to know about me and for me it’s important that I tell you.”

“Okay…?” Regina blinked, seeing the serious look in the blonde’s face.

Emma sighed, finding it harder to speak about her past more than she thought it would be. She paced several turns that her boots thudded a little loud against the deck. 

She paced until she finally gathered enough courage to face the brunette, “Alright,” She held onto her hands, not for her own sake but for Regina’s, because the last thing she wanted was to lose her forever. Not after all they’ve been through. Even if it was only for a week. “Remember when I told you that I was in the foster system?”

Regina nodded, her eyes locking onto green ones that were filled with fear, “Yeah.”

Emma drew in another breath, “Well, when I was finally let go to fend for myself…” She paused, her heart leaping into her throat, “Regina, I didn’t always make the right choices in life.” Her hands squeezed at the brunette’s hands gently.

Regina could feel the blonde’s palms beginning to sweat. She could even swear, she felt her hands shaking. “Emma…” Her palm rested on the blonde’s cheek, her thumb lightly stroking away.

A gentle touch the blonde welcomedly leaned into.

“Whatever it is. You can tell me.” She gave her a warm smile. A smile that gave her hope that maybe everything was going to be alright. No matter how dark her past had been.

A tiny smile crept onto the blonde’s lips, her hand grabbing a hold of the brunette’s again, “Regina…” She swallowed her heart back up, which had jumped into her throat again, “I’ve been wanting to tell you that I-”

“Oh! They’re out here!” Zelena smiled at both of them, a smile very much like Regina’s and Cora’s, “Come on inside, father opened up this fancy bottle of wine he had stored away, says he wants to make a toast.” She beckoned them, heading back inside and shutting the door.

Regina shared a knowing smile with Emma.

“You know if we don’t go, she’ll just-”

“Come right back.” Emma nodded, her voice soft with a hint of disappointment that once again, they had been interrupted.

“Yeah.” Regina chuckled, taking the blonde’s hand, which was still a drench sweat but no longer shaking, as they headed inside to the brunette’s family’s greeting smiles and welcomed embraces.

Henry Sr beamed at the sight of both women entering the home, his arms spread out with absolute joy- way more than a few minutes ago when Zelena and Robin announced their pregnancy, he held two filled champagne glasses. His special occasional drink.

“This has been the best Christmas this year!” He handed Regina a glass of champagne, his eyes looking at the blonde, “Which is a cause for celebrating.” He handed the other to Emma, while everyone held a glass of their own already.

“Oh, no. Thank you, but I-” Emma wanted to protest, tried, but failed.

“Emma, please.” Henry insisted, placing the drink before her, “It’s to celebrate your engagement to my beautiful daughter.” His smile spread, “You have to have one drink, at least.”

The blonde chuckled nervously, hesitantly accepting the offered drink. Something Regina quickly noticed.

“Now, listen,” Henry Sr continued, wrapping both of his arms loosely around both women’s shoulders, holding them close to him, “I’m not sure if you two have decided where you want the wedding to be, but I was thinking we could-”

“Let’s not get too overwhelmed with the whole wedding yet, dad.” Regina cut in, still holding her glass of champagne.

“What?” Cora asked, shocked that they didn’t seem too excited about planning their wedding.

“Why not?” Henry asked, “It’s your wedding, Regina.”

“I realize that,” Regina nodded, her eyes on Emma, “but I really think this is a topic Emma and I should be discussing first. As a couple, you understand.” Her head turned towards Zelena, “Besides, we wouldn’t want to take the gloat away from Zelena and Robin’s big news.” She smiled.

“Well, you are right, dear.” Cora smiled, “But, we can still celebrate, can’t we? After all…” Her smile grew, “We do have two reasons to do so tonight.”

“We certainly do.” Zelena moved in, beaming, “And you know, I just got news over social media that the town is having a Christmas party tomorrow afternoon. We should all attend!”

“That’s a great idea!” Kathryn smiled, “I love the sound of that.”

“I second that.” Jefferson smiled down at Grace, who smiled back at him.

“It’s settled then.” Cora smiled brightly, holding up her glass of champagne, “To Robin and Zelena’s pregnancy and Regina and Emma’s engagement.”

“Cheers!” Everyone held up their glasses, clinking them together in a family toast, all taking sips from their glasses. Even Emma, that sip being the only one she took for that entire night. She didn’t need more.

It had been an emotional and overwhelming night for everyone, Emma decided not to press on about their talk. After all, what was one more day of waiting it out?  
_______________________

Everyone decided to enjoy a nice breakfast in town, given that they would head in anyway, spending all their Christmas morning and evening roaming around and buying Christmas items for next year that happened to be placed at a reasonable discount.

The town was crowded, more than usual and music was already blasting live by 6:00pm. 

And as much as Emma was continuously enjoying herself, she carried something she needed to get off her chest. And as much as she loved this family time, she really wanted a chance to catch the brunette alone, which at the moment was proving to be a little impossible.

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Said Kathryn, leaving Graham alone for a while as she reunited with Regina, both friends sporting matching grins as they walked along. “So… how does it feel to be engaged?”

Regina chuckled, leaning into her friend, her voice a whisper, “You know, we aren’t really engaged.”

“But, you’re actually dating now, which could turn into a marriage later down the road.” Kathryn beamed, “Besides, I think that was pretty romantic what Emma did. This whole ordeal has been pretty romantic!”

“I suppose it has.” Regina chuckled once again.

“Suppose?” This time a chuckle escaped the blonde, “You have a stranger who you’ve fallen madly in love with giving all her time for you, giving you the perfect Christmas and an ex-boyfriend who just won’t take no for an answer.”

The brunette sighed.

“Where is he anyway?” Asked Kathryn, “Have you heard from him?”

Regina shook her head, “No, and I prefer to keep it that way.”

“Knock on wood, huh?” Kathryn crossed her fingers on both hands, for luck. “How is Henry handling this supposed engagement?” 

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Henry, mounted on Emma’s shoulders, pointing to her the sights of every elf they spotted. “Surprisingly, he’s fine. More than fine I’d say. He’s quite taken with her.”

Kathryn chuckled, her line of sight focused on the blonde with Henry, “Emma sure can make anyone like her, huh?” She nudged the brunette playfully, “Especially you.”

“Yes, she can.” Regina smiled towards Emma’s direction, even more once the blonde turned to give her a glance over her shoulder. Emma sharing her own crooked smile.

“Look, Emma!” Henry pointed towards a puppy that was inside a shop. “Can we go see it?” He asked her.

“Sure.” Emma looked over at Grace, “Grace, you want to come look at the puppy with us?”

“Can I dad?” Grace looked up at Jefferson.

Jefferson smiled, nudging her, “Go on, get out of here.”

Emma, Grace and Henry ran off into the shop, immediately playing with the puppy as soon as they could get their hands on it.

“I’ll be right back.” Regina told Kathryn, heading towards the direction of the shop Emma and the kids were in.

Henry and Grace’s laughter filled the shop, while the puppy attacked both of them with licks to their faces, its tail wagging uncontrollably. A scene that Regina couldn’t help to smile for.

It was an adorable pup, a tiny dalmatian pup with a black spot right on it’s eye and an entire black ear, along with another spot at the end of its tail.

“Mom, can we keep him?” Henry asked, “The lady from the shop says he’s for sale. Please!”

Regina hated denying Henry anything, but she couldn’t possibly afford to have a dog at the moment. Because let’s face, even she knew that the one who would have be looking after it would be her. Not her son.

“Oh, Henry. Maybe next year we can get a dog.”

Henry pouted, “But I’ll take care of it!”

“Next year you can have your own dog,” She kneeled to be at her son’s level, “I promise.”

“Aw, come on, Gina.” Emma lifted the cute little pup up, her smile matching that of a kid, “I mean, look at the little guy wagging his little tail at you- how can you say no?” 

The brunette chuckled, watching Emma holding and kissing the pup, “It seems someone else wants him too.”

Emma smiled at the thought, “Ugh, I’d love to have this little guy.” She turned to Henry, “What do you think, kid, what would be a good name for him?”

“Patch!” 

“Patch?” Emma turned the dog to face her, “What do you think, do we like it?” Her smile growing as soon as the pup barked in response.

“Excuse me.” A woman tapped the blonde on the shoulder, “I’m sorry, but someone already purchased the dog. I’m afraid you’ll have to put it back, they’ll be coming for him shortly.”

“Oh.” Her smile vanished.

“Awww!” Henry and Grace frowned.

Emma hesitated a bit, but handed the canine back to the owner of the shop, waving to the puppy as it was taken away. “Bummer.” She sighed, standing to her feet, “Well, nothing a couple of candy canes can’t fix.”  
____________________

A couple of candy canes and two hyper kids later, while Henry and Grace played around throwing snowballs at each other, the adults found themselves dancing between the crowd. Emma and Regina included.

“Look at you becoming a dancing expert.” Emma teased her, holding her close as they swayed to the music.

A blush crept up the brunette’s cheeks, “Shut up.”

“You’re doing good.” Emma smiled.

“Yeah, well, maybe because I had a good teacher.” Replied Regina, her eyes locking onto green ones. “Well, tonight is our last night here.” She paused, “Are you… busy for new years?”

“I don’t know.” Emma’s features were serious, “Let me ask my other pretend girlfriend and her kid and get back to you.” A laughter escaped her once Regina smacked her playfully on the arm, already calling her bluff.

Regina smiled, shaking her head, her eyes sparkling like the Christmas lights were shining around them.

“You know, when I was a kid and lived at the orphanage, there used to be this dog that would come by. He would only come to me.” Emma’s voice was just as calm as the song playing around them, “He was homeless just like I was so we connected. When I was finally able to fend for myself out in the world, no matter what mistake I made with my life, he was always there.” She paused, her eyes becoming sad, “He reminded me that maybe, I was still a good enough person for someone- something to love me.”

She shook her head, chuckling.

“It’s silly, but, I really loved that dog.”

“What happened to him?” Asked Regina, wanting to know. She wanted to know everything that happened in Emma’s life.

Emma sighed, her eyes burning with unwelcomed tears, “I couldn’t care for him anymore.”

“Why not?”

Her jaw clenched with worry, and suddenly, her heart was at her throat again. This was it. The moment of truth. It was now or never.

“That’s a good question, Regina.” Heads turned to the familiar sound of Daniel’s voice, who was standing just a few feet away, “In fact that’s a good topic to bring up Emma’s real story. Her truth. Isn’t that right, Emma?” He smiled, a sarcastic one at that.

The brunette’s brows furrowed once their dancing stopped.

“Daniel, what on earth are you still doing here?” Asked Regina, already becoming aggravated with his presence.

“I’m just trying to make you see that the person you are dating- or I’m sorry, I should say not really dating, has been lying to you.”

“What’s going on here?” Asked Zelena, who gathered around the brunette along with every member of their family.

Jefferson rolled his eyes, “You again? Dude, take a hint. My sister doesn’t want to be with you anymore, alright? She has Emma now.” 

“Emma and her were never dating.” Said Daniel, “In fact, even Emma has been a lie.”

“Jefferson, you know him?” Cora asked him, her eyes turning to Regina, “Regina, who is this and what is he talking about?”

Regina sighed, “This is Daniel.”

“Your ex-boyfriend, Daniel?” Asked Zelena.

“Yes.” Regina shook her head, “And apparently he is very determined to sabotage my new relationship, which is very real- especially when we are engaged to be married.” She showed off her ring.

Daniel’s lips parted in shock, “You’re marrying her?”

“Son,” Henry Sr stepped up, “Why don’t you just go home? There’s no need to cause a scene here. My daughter is happy and she is marrying a good woman, who obviously cares about her.”

Daniel chuckled, his eyes trained on Emma, “So everyone is okay with you being a criminal and a murderer?”

Heads turned, eyes on Emma, who was as white as a sheet of paper. Silent.

“What?” Regina’s brows furrowed.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Cora asked, her eyes glancing over at Regina, “Regina, what’s he talking about?”

“Tell them, Emma.” Daniel urged her, “Why don’t you tell them- why don’t you tell your- Regina here that you have never once in your life had a home of your own.”

Heads turned.

“That you’ve been an orphaned all your life.”

“Is this true?” Zelena asked, her eyes on Emma.

“I knew about her being in the foster system, Daniel.” Regina barked, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No, you’re right,” Daniel nodded, holding up a blue folder, “But her criminal record is.”

Heads turned once again. Emma’s jaw clenched.

“You see, I felt a little sketchy the night I met her in that bar with you, so I had my friend run a background check on her…” Papers rattled.

“Daniel, that’s enough.” Regina hissed.

“Emma Swan, orphaned until the system let her go at the age of eighteen, only to become a pick-pocket professionally. In fact it seems her greed became so big that she eventually took the road in running from the police.” Heads turned, “Her crimes grew so big, that she began breaking into homes, until she was caught and ran away, committing the biggest crime of all.” His eyes met with teary-angered green eyes, “You see, Regina, this is the type of person you are letting into your life, with your family. Someone who was so desperate to run from the cops after holding someone at gunpoint and stealing all their valuables in their own home, but not before shooting them.” He closed the folder, “Isn’t that right, Emma?”

There were a few gasping sounds, eyes on the blonde who remained quiet and completely frozen. 

“Is this true?” Asked Cora, her hand on her chest.

It wasn’t until Regina turned to face the blonde that she finally began to speak. A single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Regina…” She shook her head, her voice breaking, “I, I tried to tell you.”

“So, it’s true?” Regina asked, her voice filled with shock.

Emma nodded, “It’s true.” Her eyes looked at the entire family, “But I didn’t kill her.” Her eyes turned to Regina again, “You have to believe me, I didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Then why does your criminal record say otherwise?” Zelena asked.

“Zelena, shut up!” Regina barked in anger, the vein in her forehead ready to explode.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes trained on everyone, especially Regina, “I was planning on telling Regina everything, I tried- many times.” She paused, “I did steal a lot when I was younger. I didn’t exactly have a home to call my own, so… I got by doing what I was good at at the time. Unfortunately it was sealing.” Her eyes trained on Regina, “I met this guy, Neal who eventually gave me a place to live, and food on the table, but he said eventually I needed to pitch in on paying rent and because I had been in trouble before with being in jail for theft, no one would hire me.” She paused, a cold puff of air making its way out as she exhaled sharply. 

“So, he eventually got me into breaking into houses and stealing what we could. And that night, it was around Christmas Eve. This woman lived alone, so he saw it as an opportunity to break in, steal what we needed and be done with it. Easy.” Her eyes burned again, “He sent me in, and I wasn’t expecting for the woman to be up.” She sighed, her voice breaking, “I couldn’t, I couldn’t shoot. I had the gun Neal had given me in case things went wrong, and he said it was just to scare her that it wasn’t loaded, but- even after knowing that I couldn’t point the gun, I couldn’t kill anyone.”

Regina had tears of her own rolling down her cheeks.

Emma’s voice broke even more, “Neal came in, and we fought. He wanted to take the gun away from me, to do it himself but I was determined to save her. Only…” She paused, “The gun went off. I still tried saving her, I wanted her to be alright, and as soon as I heard the police- I ran- I couldn’t think of what else to do. Eventually they caught us and Neal pinned the whole thing on me.” She sighed for the last time, her watery, red eyes trained on the brunette, “I’m very sorry. I told you, I’m not the great person you think I am.” She looked at everyone who stood in silence, “If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me, not Regina. She didn’t know. No one knew.”

Green eyes looked back into brown. Locking in place.

“I had to lie to be able to get that job with August and his father. Leroy is the only one who knows, and he helped me with working at the tree lot.” With fear, she stepped a few paces towards her, “But this time with you, with your family, Regina- that wasn’t a lie. Me falling in love with you wasn’t a lie, but I can understand if you never want to see me again.”

Regina wasn’t the only one shedding a few tears, but Kathryn too and even Zelena, who’s hormones were kicking in like crazy ever since she delivered the news of her pregnancy.

“I’m sorry I ruined everyone’s Christmas.” Emma turned her back, purposely bumping her shoulder against Daniel’s as she raced past him and disappearing into the crowd and distance.

Now it was Regina who stood frozen in place, watching the blonde as she slowly vanished.

And she loved her. Emma said she loved her, just like she had fallen in love with Emma.

“How could this have happened?” Cora asked, appalled at the news.

“People carry pasts, mom. No one is perfect.” Said Jefferson.

“Emma was.” Said Kathryn. “She was too perfect. We can’t wrong her for what she did in the past.”

“That’s right,” Said Graham, “And it’s not like she actually killed that poor woman. I mean had I been her, I wouldn’t want anyone knowing that part of my life either.”

“Regina, you have to go after her.” Kathryn told her, standing in front of the still shocked brunette. “You can’t possibly let her go like this, letting her think you hate her.”

“She’s right, sis.” Jefferson urged her, “I mean look at everything Emma’s done for us this week. How she was with all of us. With Henry.”

“Are you people insane?” Asked Daniel, seeing all pairs of eyes on him, “The woman killed someone for God’s sake, Regina, you can’t possibly want someone like her around your son.”

“And why not?” Heads turned once Henry Sr spoke, standing in front of Regina, looking into her eyes, “We’ve all hurt someone once in our lives, we’ve all made a mistake that we wish we could take back. We aren’t perfect, it’s being human. And our mistakes…”

“Shouldn’t define who we truly are.” Regina finished his sentence for him, seeing a tiny knowing smile spread across his lips. “You knew?” She whispered, surprised to know that her father knew the truth about their pretend relationship all this time. “How?”

“You’re my daughter.” Said Henry, “And I might have overheard one of your conversations with her at the house.”

Regina smiled, her head turning towards her mother who walked up to her next.

“Regina…” Cora held onto her daughter’s hands, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel pressured into making me happy. But, you never had to make me happy. I’m happy if you are, and if I pushed you it was because I wanted you to be taken care of the day we pass on. To not be alone.” She smiled, “And sweetheart, that girl loves you.”

“They’re right, sis.” Said Zelena, “She wouldn’t have left otherwise.”

Regina looked down towards Henry, who grabbed her now free hand.

“Go, mom.” He urged her.

Regina’s smile grew, letting out a small chuckle before kissing her son right on the cheek. A smear of red lipstick pressed against his skin just as she took off running.

“Regina!” Daniel grabbed onto the brunette’s arm, “What are you doing? You can’t possibly be in love with her.”

Regina glanced over at her father, who’s hand was gripped on tightly to Daniel’s.

“I’d let my daughter go, unless you want to lose that arm, son.” He warned him.

“It’s okay, dad.” She turned to Daniel next, “Why on earth would you think that by coming here, exposing her past like that, in front of all of us would make me not love her anymore than I already do?” She smiled, shaking her head, “In fact, I should thank you. Because by doing so you allowed me to see the amazing person she’s turned out to be compared to you. I’d be stupid to let her go.” She yanked her arm away from his grip.

Jefferson stepped up beside the brunette, “Uh, sis… since you’re going after Emma, is it alright if I punch him now?”

“Oh, allow me.”

The next thing Daniel saw coming was Regina’s right hook, striking him directly on the nose. Not just her family watched with matching smiles on their faces as the man laid on the floor with a bloody nose, but people’s heads- strangers, turned watching in awe.

“Way to go, mom!” Little Henry pumped his fist in the air, his face filled with excitement.

As Regina took off running, her family walked right past Daniel without a care in the world.

“Serves you right.” Zelena glared down at the coward of a man, walking right by him.

Daniel grunted, feeling a kick being delivered right to his gut by Grace. Jefferson beamed at her proudly, “That’s my girl.”  
____________________

Emma sat at the same spot she had surprised Regina with, the Christmas lights still up and shining. A single tear rolling down her eyes, quickly being wiped away. It was then that her head turned to the cry and surprisingly loud bark of the same puppy she had seen at the shop. It was running right at her, with a big ribbon tied around its neck like a collar.

“Patch?” Her brow furrowed, kneeling on the snow and quickly picking him up, feeling a little better once she felt the warm tongue of the pup lick away at her salty tears. “Where did you come from, hm?” Her head looked up, her eyes wide at the sight of Regina coming from behind two pine trees.

The brunette smiled at the sight of the puppy being held by Emma. She couldn’t help it.

“Regina?” Emma called out, looking down at the puppy in her arms.

“Do you not like your present?” She asked her, “I hope you do because let me tell you, I paid a lot more than I wanted to to get him for you.” She reached over, petting the dog’s head, chuckling, “I have to admit he is cute. Might be cuter than you, in fact. Except I have to warn you that Henry will fight you for him, so be prepared.”

Emma scoffed, not being able to produce a chuckle. She was still too surprised.

“You bought him for me?” Was all she could ask. “Why?”

“Why not?” Regina’s head tilted, “You are still my girlfriend. What type of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get you anything for Christmas?”

“Still your girlfriend?” Emma breathed out a chuckle this time.

“Do you not want to be?” Regina asked her.

“No!” Emma stammered, “I mean, yes- more than anything.” She sighed, “I just- I thought that after knowing the truth about my past you wouldn’t want to-”

Regina’s hand cupped the blonde’s cheek, her eyes locking on green ones, “Emma.” Her voice soft, “Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?” She asked, grinning as Emma finally smiled.

“Are you sure? No regrets?” Emma asked.

“My only regret would be to walk away from you without telling you one thing.” And that’s when Emma saw it, that sparkle in the brunette’s eyes that she loved so much.

“What thing?”

“That you are a thief, Emma Swan.”

Emma’s features became serious again.

Regina flashed an even wider smile her way, “You are also the most amazing woman I have ever known, and I have come to rescue you now the same way you did a week ago in that bar. And for that, you have the right to remain by my side for this Christmas, and next the one, and the next one,” She shared a knowing chuckle with Emma, “Because you have completely stolen my heart.” She paused, “No matter what mistakes you made in the past… I love you.”

Emma’s smile grew, tears making their way down again. “I love you too.” Her voice breaking.

Their bodies came closer, careful enough not to squish the pup being held by the blonde, their lips slowly coming together in a soft and passionate kiss. It was an almost perfect moment… all that was missing was…

Their lips parted once they felt the first snow flakes hit the side of their cheeks, both looking up at the endless falling snow with matching smiles, until their eyes locked again.

“Merry Christmas, Emma.”

“Merry Christmas, Regina.”

Regina cuddled into the blonde’s form, loving the feeling of her free arm loosely draped over shoulders as they walked their way back towards town.

“So…” Emma spoke, “Now that we are officially, officially together… can I call you pumpkin?”

“No.”

“Come on… how about sweetie?”

“No.”

“Munchkin?” 

“I’ll break up with you right now.”

“Alright, alright… Gina.”

“...That’s growing on me.”

“Really? Now about our sleeping arrangements… think your parents would be okay if we slept in the same bed?”

...I think that can be arranged.” Regina chuckled.


	13. NEW YEARS (Extra Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a little late to post this. This is an extra chapter on our lovely ladies during the New Year's. I decided to add this upon the request of many readers. And yes, next Christmas, I will promise you a part 2 to this fanfic with a few more surprises. ;) Happy reading and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas & a Happy New Year!

Regina had been all smiles since Christmas day. And why shouldn’t she be? She had a great job, a great son that loved her and she loved very much, and the most perfect Christmas she could have asked for. All thanks to Emma- her perfect girlfriend. Given that the blonde’s past was exposed by Regina’s ex-boyfriend Daniel, neither of them saw any need in pretending to be engaged. However, Regina did still wear the ring. 

Emma had come clean about how she obtained it, of course. Another one of her robberies that she regretted. 

But, Regina really didn’t care what wrong she had done in her past. She meant it when she told her it didn’t matter. In just a short amount of days, Emma proved herself to her and her family, she showed them a great time during Christmas and helped her discover what true love is really like. 

That made the brunette smile every single time she thought about it.

Life sure was a crazy, unexpected event. Who would have thought that the one woman who swooped in and saved her from the embarrassment of being dumped days before Christmas would now be the love of her life? She sure didn’t.

And Emma, Emma proved to be much more than just a friend to her. She made her happy, she made her smile and laugh.

She was just happy to be a part of a real family, finally. A family of her own.

Regina walked into the living room of her apartment, wearing a silk black dress that complimented her body very well. Okay, sure she didn’t have to dress so elegantly, but she always did like to end the new year with a bang.

“Henry, turn that off, Emma will be here any minute so we can leave to your grandparents house.” She told Henry, who was too focused in his video game system.

“But, mom, I’m just at the toughest level.” He whined.

_Knock! Knock!_

“I’ll get it!” Henry’s controller clanked on the ground, his little body racing towards the door, all smiles. “Emma!”

“Hey, kid!” She wrapped her arms around Henry’s form. 

“Guess what? I got to the toughest level!”

Emma gasped, playfully, “No way! Show me, show me.”

“Ah!” Regina held up a finger in warning towards her son, “Don’t you dare. Go put your shoes on, we need to get going.”

“Aw, mom.” Henry groaned, doing as he was told anyway, leaving a gawking Emma standing, rooted like a plant in one spot, her mouth hanging open from the gorgeous sight before her.

“Wow.” She finally breathed out, a smile tugging at her lips, her arm snaking around the brunette’s slender form, “Am I not the luckiest woman on the face of this planet, or what?”

Regina chuckled, “You can roll your tongue back up now, Ms. Swan.”

Emma leaned in, her lips already feeling the itch of kissing those plump, ruby red lips before her.

Regina placed a single index finger on the blonde’s lips, because as tempted as she was to kiss them, (a sign of affection Regina never grew tired of) she wanted to wait until that clock struck twelve. “Wait until New Years, Emma.”

Emma groaned, pouting very Henry-like, picking up the kid’s mannerisms.

Regina chuckled, “As tempted as I am to kiss you- and believe me- I am, we have to wait-”

“Until the struck of twelve.” Emma finished her sentence, grinning from ear to ear. “Tell me, does your family always go all out for any event?”

“Oh, yes.” Regina nodded, “Be prepared, for New Years we all eat twelve grapes, and make twelve wishes.” She chuckled at the blonde’s questioning look, “My father is Hispanic, it’s a tradition.”

“You should see what we do for Halloween, Emma!” Henry ran out with his shoes on.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that.” 

“Don’t forget your jacket, Henry. It’s pretty cold tonight.” Regina handed her son his jacket, which he immediately took.

“Where’s Patch, Emma?” Henry asked with a pout.

“In the car, kid.” Her eyes met the brunette’s questioning glare, “I wasn’t sure if they would allow him in here.”

“You got a car?” Asked Regina with a smile.

Emma quickly moved behind her girlfriend, helping her put her coat around her body, “I sure did! That was my surprise tonight. Wait until you see, you’ll love it.”

“Well, maybe we should take your car.” The brunette suggested, heading out the door with her son and Emma, shutting it behind them.  
____________________

“So,” Emma smiled, moving towards her car, “What do you think?”

Regina’s eyes fell on a bright red Audi, her smile immediate, “Oh, Emma. It’s very beautiful.”

“That’s such a cool car!” Henry beamed, “I like red.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, watching them gush over the red vehicle.

“How on earth did you afford this?” Regina’s face grew concerned, “You didn’t…?”

Emma’s head tilted, a tiny smirk forming on her lips, “No, I didn’t, because that’s not my car.”

“It’s not?”

“No.” Emma stepped aside, exposing a rusty, clearly overused, yellow Volkswagen beetle. A big grin spreading across her lips. “This trusty steed is mine.”

Regina’s face squinted at the sight of the car, while Henry’s lightened up.

“This is yours?” He asked her, running towards the car and pressing his face against the back window.

“Yep.” She smiled proudly. Proud because she finally was able to gather up enough hard earned money to earn her very first car.

“Hi, Patch!” Henry reached inside the rolled down window, laughing and carrying Patch into his arms, while the dog licked his face.

“So what do you think, Gina?” Asked Emma, walking up to the still shocked brunette. “Isn’t she a bute?”

“Uh…” Regina nodded, her eyes glued to the yellow death trap, “Well… it certainly is very you.” She smiled.

Emma glared her way, “You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Emma smiled, “I’m kidding. Look, I know it needs some work done on it-”

“A lot of it.”

“And I know it doesn’t look too safe to drive-”

Regina nodded, “Let us hope it came with instructions.”

“Alright.” Emma grinned, “I promise you she’s safe and drives smoothly. Her appearance may look a tad rusty, but she’s very trustworthy. And aren’t you the one always saying that we should never judge a book by its cover?”

Regina’s words caught in her throat. Was Emma really using her own strategy against her right now? Her eyes gawked at the sly smirk on the blonde’s face.

“You do say that, mom.”

Next, she glared down at her son, “Thank you, Henry.” Her eyes back on Emma’s, “Wipe that smirk off your face, Ms. Swan. And let’s get going, or we’ll be late.”

“Hold up.” Emma moved ahead of the brunette, pulling open the passenger door for her girlfriend with a bit of tug, and a bright happy smile to her.

Regina couldn’t help but smile herself at the sweet gesture, with a small shake of the head as she hopped right inside. The door creaking as Emma closed it back up before getting into the driver’s side and driving off. Henry in the backseat with Patch.  
_____________________

Okay. So, Emma was right. The ride was a smooth one and not a nightmare at all as Regina judged it would be. And she did get a fair price on the death trap, considering it was an old classic. And she did always say to never judge a book by its cover. Emma remembered it very well after that night, her past exposed in front of the brunette’s entire family. Regina really loved her and Emma could see that, despite her past.

Over the years, she made wrong choice after wrong choice, but now- being with Regina Mills- the most beautiful woman in the world to her, a woman she never, even in her wildest dreams dreamed she’d deserve. That very woman made her a better person. And she loved it.

“Wow.” Emma glared up at the mansion the brunette’s parents found themselves living in, “This was your childhood home?”

Regina smiled, “This is it. My father hasn’t had the heart to sell it. ‘Too many fond memories,’ he says.” She chuckled at the blonde’s shocked look, “Come on, we’re already running a little late.”

And just like at the cabin, Emma was a little overwhelmed with the welcoming feeling provided to her by the brunette’s entire family- who were already present during their arrival. Even Jefferson who lived in Boston, instead of New York like everyone else, was there on time.

“Come on in.” Henry Sr. beamed, his arm still stretched around the blonde’s shoulders, “Let me give you the grand tour.”

“Is it free?” Emma joked, smiling over the man’s fit of laughter.

Jefferson elbowed Regina playfully, holding a glass of red wine her way, which she took. A tiny smirk stretching on his lips. 

“Things are going great with Em, huh, sis?” Asked Zelena, standing by her other side. Her eyes focused on the blonde, along with Jefferson.

Regina’s smile said it all, her sparkling eyes as she looked at the blonde’s golden locks hanging loosely against her back, while she was deep in conversation with Henry and now Cora.

“Six days certainly beats the three I had with Daniel.” Regina chuckled, “She certainly has been like a breath of fresh air. For both Henry and I.” Her eyes looked over to Henry, who with both Hope and Robin were both playing along with Patch.

“Mmm,” Zelena hummed, her smirk growing, “And I bet she’s wild in bed, huh? You can tell us.”

Regina scoffed, throwing a glare her sister’s way.

“Knock it off, Z.” Jefferson glared at the redhead.

“What?” She shrugged, “Oh, come off it, you two, it’s not she’s a virgin. We all know Regina can be a little wild under the sheets.” She smirked, “My question is, does Emma know that?”

Regina rolled her eyes, giving Jefferson a gentle squeeze around his bicep as she walked away to meet up with her girlfriend and her parents. But not before throwing a glare her son’s way, who was about to enjoy a chocolate bar along with Grace.

“Henry, don’t you dare give the dog chocolate.”

“We won’t.” The promise lingering in his voice.

“Sure, the house is big for just my wife and myself, I know. I just don’t have the heart to sell it.” He smiled oh so sweetly at Emma, standing in front of a family picture of when all three siblings were still toddlers and Cora and Henry found themselves more in their prime years.

“Yes, we figured, that once Henry and I pass on to the hereafter, all three of our children could decide to either sell it and split the money between them, or maybe either Regina or Zelena will want to continue living in it.” Cora explained, taking a sip of her wine.

“What, and have you two haunt us? No, thanks. Regina can keep it.” Zelena walked on by, being followed by Cora. Leaving only Emma and Henry.

“That’s a very beautiful picture of all of you.” Emma smiled, looking at the little brunette toddler in her white dress with red polka dots. 

Henry beamed, “Yes. It is a favorite.” His arm draped around the blonde’s shoulders again, guiding her along another picture that everyone took at the cabin this past Christmas, “And now, you being a part of our family- you’re in here too.”

Emma’s eyes stung with unshed tears at the sight of the family picture. It was a good 5x7 size, framed and hung. Everyone wearing strands of tensile around their necks, glasses of wine and bottles of beer in their hands. Her standing side by side Regina, matching smiles and Henry in the middle, holding onto Patch.

She had never been a part of a family picture before.

“I really hope you aren’t showing any embarrassing photos of me.” Regina handed Emma a glass of wine.

After their talk and heading back to the cabin that night on Christmas day, Emma explained to her why she didn’t have any drinks during that week she pretended to be her girlfriend. The whole incident weighed on her for many years, that she basically would drink herself away during every Christmas season. Being the only comfort she could find. But, upon meeting Regina, she decided to change that. Now, ever since talking it out with the brunette, she wouldn’t have a problem enjoying at least one drink and be fine with it.

Henry chuckled, wrapping an arm around his daughter and kissing her hair, “You look beautiful in any photograph, darling.”

“Come on, you guys!” Robin smiled, beckoning them as he stood in front of the TV, watching the parade that took place. “It’s almost 12!”

“Everyone get your grapes!” Henry hurried, joining everyone.

“You know he’s right,” Emma spoke, her eyes connecting with brown ones, “You do look beautiful in any photograph.”

Regina leaned in, kissing the blonde’s cheek, “That’s a nice try, but you still have to wait one more minute to get an actual kiss.”

“Worth a shot.” Emma smiled, following Regina into the living room, joining the entire family.

“Alright, countdown begins, everyone get ready!” Cora handed Regina a bowl with twelve grapes, then another to Emma.

“Alright, everyone ready?” Henry asked, beginning the countdown along with everyone in unison.

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

“...Happy New Year!”

One by one, everyone hugged, kissed each other with quick pecks on their cheeks or lips. Smiles all around. Drinks were placed down, bowls of grapes still being held onto.

“Alright, you all know the rules, Regina I trust you explained them to Emma.” Cora smiled her way, “Eat all twelve grapes, make a wish for each one.” She popped one into her mouth, chewing on it before eating another.

Everyone did the exact same, all at the same time until all the bowls were completely empty. Mentally making any wishes their hearts desired.

After they were completely done, Robin and Zelena quickly shared a very passionate kiss, oblivious to everyone around them.

“Ewwww!” Henry and Hope’s faces squinted in disgust, their hands covering their eyes.

“Alright, what do you two say if we take Patch to play outside?” Jefferson smiled, running along with them to play in the backyard.

“Yay!”

“Henry, coat.” Regina glared his way, who was about to run out without his coat.

Emma’s eyes followed Henry and Cora, who walked out of the living room, followed by Robin and Zelena, her eyes turning back to the beautiful brunette before her. “So…” She smirked, “It’s midnight.”

Regina chuckled, “That it is.” 

“Happy new year, Regina.”

“Happy new year, Emma.”

Both women sported matching, bright smiles, their arms wrapping around each other’s forms, pulling each other closer to one another- lips meeting, quickly melting together in a slow but passionate kiss filled with all the love either of them had ever felt.


End file.
